A Soul Shattered
by Assistant
Summary: Placed after Sly2, Bently isn't in a wheel chair. Carmelita has a run in with Mz. Ruby, and ends up is in a coma. Sly finds out, and rushes to her side, but can he do anything when Carmelita's soul has been shattered? SlyXCarm
1. Five Pieces, One Soul

**_Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the entire story. I do not own Sly Cooper, or any other concepts developed by Sucker Punch Studio's. Any other concepts, or ideas I do not think up myself are the property of their respective owners._**

****

_Now that the Disclaimer is out of the way, I am proud to present another story from your's truly, Renamon's Assistant. I also would like to take this time to apologize to those who were reading Sands of Time. I am sorry to say that the story, sort of his a brick wall, and I vowed never to leave a story unfinished on I do this mainly because I hate it when I am reading a good story, reach the last chapter posted, and find out the author hasn't made a new addition to the story in years. So, the story Sands of Time may return, and it may not. We will just have to see if my inspiriation returns. Now, onto this new story, A Soul Shattered.  
_

**_

* * *

_**A Soul Shattered  
Chapter 1  
Five Pieces, One Soul

**Paris, France  
Old Warehouse District  
1: 38 A.M.**

A dark cloud cover hung over the city of Paris. Lightning streaked across the sky occasionally, lighting up the world with a flash. A cold wind blew through the city streets, causing an eerie howl to fill the air. A strong rain poured down from the sky, dousing the city. The usually lively Paris city streets were empty, no one wanting to be out in the terrible storm.

Unfortunately, Carmelita Montoya Fox did not have a choice about being out in the storm. She stood amongst several other Interpol officers, a red trench coat wrapped tightly around her light frame in attempt to ward of the cold. The hat she had been wearing got blown away, and now her hair was soaking wet from the constant rain. She had been called out, away from the warmth of her nice dry apartment, to help with the capture of a criminal she had arrested a few years back, Mz. Ruby.

Mz. Ruby, the voodoo mystic of the fiendish five, had escaped from a maximum security jail about a week ago. Now, they had surrounded her in an abandoned warehouse. They had waited for three hours now, hoping Mz. Ruby would surrender. Carmelita knew better though. Mz. Ruby was not someone that would give up without a fight. Six times over the course of the three hours, Mz. Ruby had sent out a few zombies to try and drive the Interpol Officers away. Carmelita had held everybody in place though, and they had reached a stale mate.

Carmelita turned when she heard a constable calling out her name. The constable was a giraffe, and he had a cell phone with him. Carmelita took the cell phone, thanked the constable, and held it up to her ear as she said, "Inspector Fox speaking."

"Carmelita, this is Chief Barkley. I just got word from the higher ups. No more waiting, you are to move in and arrest Mz. Ruby, Now."

Carmelita nodded her head and said, "Understood." Carmelita lowered the cell phone away from her year, and closed it as she handed it back to the giraffe and said, "Constable, round up five other officers, and bring them back here. The chief has ordered us to move in, and arrest Mz. Ruby by force." The giraffe nodded his head, and began to move through the crowd of officers, finding five other officers willing to help.

A few minutes later, Carmelita and the six other officers were creeping past the line of police cars and toward the warehouse. Carmelita took the lead, with the giraffe constable following behind her. The other five officers were all constables consisting of a pelican, black bear, brown horse, mountain lion, and a German Shepard. The group reached the staff entrance to the warehouse, and Carmelita glanced back at the other officers before she reached out, and gently opened the door. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she motioned toward the other officers and they moved into the warehouse.

They were in a set of offices that were separated from the rest of the warehouse. There were seven doors in the hallway, three on the left, three on the right, and one at the end of the hall. Carmelita looked back at the six constables, and motioned toward the doors on the left and right sides of the hallway. The constables nodded their heads and began to move toward the six doors on the sides of the hallway while Carmelita moved toward the door at the end.

Carmelita waited till everybody was in position before she gave them a signal, and each officer moved into through their respective door. Carmelita waited in the hall, listening until she saw the other six doors slam shut, and then disappear. Carmelita rushed over to where on of the other doors had stood, and felt around the wall. There was no trace of the door left. Carmelita pounded on the wall a few times, and she heard someone pounding from the other side. The other six officers were trapped in the six offices that were next to the hallway. Carmelita tried to use her shock pistol to blow through the wall, but the walls proved too sturdy. Carmelita pounded on the walls a few more times, and told the officers to sit tight.

Carmelita picked up her radio, and tried to call for back up. To her surprise, her radio refused to even turn on. In aggravation, Carmelita threw the radio down on the floor, breaking it into pieces. Carmelita groaned a bit, realizing that she would end up paying for a new radio before she looked at either end of the hallway. The only door that hadn't disappeared was the one she had been standing at. Even the one she had come in through had disappeared.

After a few quite minutes, Carmelita turned and looked at the only door left. She raised an eyebrow, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. Carmelita tightened the grip on her shock pistol bring it up near her head as she moved slowly toward the last door in the hall. She stepped up beside the door, pressing her ear against door before she reached out, and slowly turned the door knob. With her shock pistol held tightly, Carmelita slowly opened the door and stepped into the main part of the warehouse.

The warehouse was filled with dust, and it looked as if no one had been in the warehouse for years. The long rows of shelves were filled with boxes, most of them empty. Some of the shelves had collapsed in on themselves, but most of them still stood, blocking most of the warehouse from view. Carmelita moved slowly, taking silent steps as she moved past the shelves. She held her shock pistol out, checking behind each corner before moving on in her search for Mz. Ruby.

Carmelita had gone through several rows of shelves when a green flash of light came from the far side of the warehouse. Carmelita made her way across the warehouse, breaking free of the rows of shelves and into tall piles of boxes. Finally, after a few minutes she reached the edge of a pile of boxes filed with scrap metal and peaked around the corner. That is when she caught her first sight of Mz. Ruby. The Voodoo priestess was balancing on tail, sitting right beside a large, black cauldron. Around her, bottles of strange liquids and powders floated through the air. Mz. Ruby was using a long stick to stir the contents of the cauldron while some black fires burned underneath the cauldron, causing the strange liquid inside it to bubble and boil.

Carmelita stood perfectly still as she watched Mz. Ruby take hold of one of the bottle floating near her head, and pouring its contents into the cauldron. She then reached out with one of her scaly fingers, and dipped into the cauldron. She pulled it out, and tasted the dark purple liquid that covered it. She smiled as she said, "Ahhh, my Cajun voodoo potion is almost complete. All it needs is a tiny spot of swamp gas, a few bones, and the most important ingredient. Water from the ancient, dark mojo spring."

Carmelita watched as Mz. Ruby reached down, and lifted up a tiny vial that was on a string wrapped around her neck. She pulled the vial off, snapping the string before she reached out and uncorked the vial. A black mist began to rise out of the vial. Mz. Ruby smelled the black mist, smiling as she poured the strange black liquid into the cauldron. The strange liquid quickly turned pitch black, and a green mist began to rise out of the potion. Mz. Ruby was smiling, blowing out the flames beneath the cauldron as the green mist from the black potion began to turn red.

Carmelita finally saw enough, and jumped out from her hiding place as she yelled, "Freeze Mz. Ruby, you are under arrest."

Mz. Rudy turned, and stared at Carmelita for a few seconds before she smiled and said, "Well, if it isn't the little wrench inspector that arrested me, and got me thrown in jail. I didn't expect to see you again my dear, you just saved me the whole trouble of hunt you down."

Carmelita, lowered her shock pistol a bit, here eyes widening as she said, "What?"

Mz. Ruby continued to smile as she said, "That rights, I was hoping to run into you and that Sly Cooper. I have to repay you to for throwing me in jail, and destroying my lovely home. It will take me a year to bring back all my voodoo children, and rebuild my bad mojo generators. So, I going to make sure neither you nor that troublesome raccoon can stop me. Now, why don't you come have a bit of my Nightmare Stew, it has quite a punch to it."

With out another word, Mz. Ruby's raised her hands up, and began to cast her voodoo magic at Carmelita. The combination of triangles, circles, squares, and "X's" flew at Carmelita. Carmelita, dodged, and began to fire her shock pistol at the voodoo priestess. Mz. Ruby blocked the shots with her voodoo magic, and launched a barrage of circles at Carmelita. Carmelita tried to dodge the magic, but four circles struck her, and formed rings of magic around Carmelita's hands and feet.

Carmelita paused for a second, looking down at the rings around her wrists before she looked up at Mz. Ruby. Mz. Ruby was smiling as she raised her finger, and with and rolled her finger as if calling Carmelita toward her. Carmelita suddenly felt the rings pulling on her wrists, and they lifted her up into the air and over toward Mz. Ruby.

Mz. Ruby just continued to smile as the rings on Carmelita hands and feet spread her limbs apart, like she was shackled to a wall. The rings continued to suspend Carmelita in the air as they brought her right up beside the cauldron. Carmelita looked down at the black, tar like liquid that was in the cauldron. It smelled of rotting fish, and was so disgusting it made Carmelita gage. Mz. Ruby chuckled a bit, noticing Carmelita chocking on the cauldron's fumes as she said, "Why my dear, don't you like Mz. Rudy's cooken. You haven't even given it a try, and trust me on this fact. One taste is enough for the potion to take its course."

Mz. Ruby then smiled as she waved her hand in the air a few times, and made a wooden spoon appear. She took the spoon into her hand, and then dipped it into the potion in the cauldron. She pulled the spoon out bring with it a spoonful of the strange black liquid. Carmelita watched, and then her eyes began to widen as Mz. Ruby reached over and took hold of Carmelita's chin. She then began to move the spoon, laden with putrid liquid closer and closer to Carmelita's mouth.

Mz. Rudy was about to force the spoon into Carmelita's mouth when she stopped, and began to look around. Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped away from Carmelita as she said, "I know your in here you body bag of swamp gas. Now get your black tail out here."

Carmelita wondered who Mz. Ruby was taking to until she saw someone seeming appear out of the shadow of a tower of boxes. He was a black panther that was just a bit taller then Carmelita. He had a thin, lean frame and was dressed in a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a white, long sleeve shirt. He stared coldly at Mz. Ruby, his emerald eyes emotionless as he said, "It took you long enough to notice I was here Mz. Ruby."

Mz. Ruby snarled, her eyes filling with anger as she said, "Black Phantom, you swamp slime, what are you doing here?"

The panther chuckled, taking a few steps forward as he said, "I haven't been called that in years, since I quit being your apprentice you demented old crocodile."

"What would you have me call you then, your normal name, Blain Shadow Walker? Yeah, I remember your real name. I also remember when you came to me, homeless and alone. When you told me how your family was killed by some strange creature, and that you were the last of the infamous Shadow Walker clan, some of the most powerful mystics known to this world."

Blain Shadow Walker growled, pointing an accusing finger at Mz. Ruby as he said, "Yes, that is all true, but do not forget it is you who sent that strange creature to attack my family. You have dug your own grave, and it is high time I put you in it."

Mz. Ruby laughed, her large jaw flapping wide as she said, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. If you had the gull to do that, you would have done it years ago."

Blain began to slowly walk toward Mz. Ruby as he said, "That is true. I didn't have to nerve to kill you because doing that wouldn't be bring my parents back, but now its different. The second I heard you escaped from jail, I came to at least make sure you ended up back behind bars. Then, guess what I walked in on. You, preparing a potion so dark, and evil there aren't words to describe it. To make it worse, you were intending to give the Soul Shatter potion to this woman. You know as well as I what the potion can do if it is eaten."

Mz. Ruby laughed even harder, her cackle filling the warehouse. Finally, she calmed down enough to say, "That is the point. I know exactly what that potion can do to someone, and I want it to happen to her. You want to know something else you black cat, you aren't going to stop me from giving the Soul Shatter potion to her, and everybody else that crosses me."

Blain lowered himself down, touching his hand to the floor. He then slowly stood back up. Surprisingly, the cement floor seemed to melt, and it flowed up as Blain raised his hand higher. The liquid cement clung to the tips of Blain's fingers, and remained connected with the floor. With a final glance over at Carmelita, he glared at Mz. Ruby as he said, "It ends here." Without another word, Blain swung his arm quickly, and the strings of liquid cement became like whips, and lashed out. They struck the cauldron, and broke it apart. The dark liquid spilled out into the floor, and evaporated into the air. Mz. Ruby was in shock, but her shock turned to rage as she began to attack Blain with her voodoo magic.

Blain let the cement fall from his fingers as he raised his hands up, and blocked Mz. Ruby's attacks. Blain's hands moved quickly, striking each on of Mz. Ruby's attack as it got close enough. Finally, Mz. Ruby stopped for a second to try a new set of spell, and Blain made his move. He lunged forward, and seemed to disappear into thin air. Mz. Ruby looked around wildly, trying to find him, but Blain reappeared behind her. In his hand he held a sphere of bright red energy. Before Mz. Ruby could react, Blain forced his hand forward and from the sphere a large surge of mystical fire blaze out, and sent Mz. Ruby flying.

Mz. Ruby went crashing into a pile of boxes, and it looked like she had been beaten. Blain watched her for a few moments before he turned and faced Carmelita. He stared at her for a few seconds before he brought his hand in front of his chest, and began to make a series of complicated symbols. His hands were beginning to glow, and Carmelita felt the voodoo rings that were suspending her in air starting to weaken when a large blast of purple voodoo magic struck Blain, and sent him flying. He slid across the cement floor a few feet. When he stopped sliding, he laid still for a few moments before sitting up, and seeing Mz. Ruby walking toward the cauldron.

Blain wondered what she was doing until he saw her reach down into the shattered cauldron, and pulled out a wooden spoon that still had some of the black liquid, the Soul Shatter potion. Blain quickly stood up, and began to run at Mz. Ruby. He was to late though. Before he could reach Mz. Ruby, she took hold of Carmelita's chin and stuffed the spoon into her mouth. Carmelita struggled, refusing to swallow the strange liquid. It didn't matter though, the liquid suddenly gained a mind of its own, and dove down her throat. Carmelita suddenly felt very strange. The world was growing colder, and her vision was beginning to blur. The last thing she saw was Mz. Ruby rearing back, and cackling as she pulled the spoon out of Carmelita's mouth. Carmelita's body began to glow, and suddenly five sphere's of light shot out from her body, disappearing through the warehouses walls.

Blain was frozen stiff, he was too late. Blain's anger began to well up, and before he knew what he was doing he placed his hand on the ground. A mystical circle appeared around him, and glowed for a few moments before the wall behind Mz. Ruby exploded. Mz. Ruby turned to look at the hole caused by the explosion, and her eyes widened as the dust from the explosion cleared. She could see the line of Interpol officers, and all of them had their shock pistols pointed at her. She looked back at Blain, but saw that he had disappeared.

Suddenly, a voice from the line of police shouted, "Freeze, your surrounded."

Mz. Ruby growled, and looked down at her shattered cauldron. She would have to create a whole new Soul Shatter potion for that raccoon, Sly Cooper, but it was alright. She would make the potion an hundred times over if it meant she could rid herself of Sly Cooper, and she had already gotten rid of Carmelita, the other thorn in her side. All in all, it was not a bad day. With another glance at the line of police, she smiled as she said, "Sorry, but I can't stick around. My voodoo children await my glorious return. See you around." With that Mz. Ruby disappeared. The Interpol officers rushed in, and began to search the building for Mz. Ruby.

The rings that held Carmelita up in the air disappeared, and she crashed down onto the floor. She stood there for a few seconds, and a few officers began to walk towards her. One opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but suddenly Carmelita began to fall over. Luckily, the two officers were able to catch her. They gently laid Carmelita on the ground, and one checked her pulse while the other called for an ambulance. Carmelita seemed fine, there wasn't a scratch on her. Yet, they couldn't get her to respond, or even to open her eyes. She just lay there, as if asleep.


	2. The Pieces of a Soul

Chapter 2

The Pieces of a Soul

A week later, a shadow was running across the Paris rooftops. In the distance, a museum alarm system was going off. The security system had once protected the Sphinx Sapphire, a valuable sapphire that had been found in a tomb in Egypt. Now, the sapphire was safely tucked away in the backpack strapped to the back of the Master Thief, Sly Cooper.

Sly continued to run across the Paris rooftops, heading for the point in the city where he was to meet up with Bentley and Murray. He had stolen that gem because the museum bragged that their security system was unstoppable. Well, that was just an open invitation for Sly to prove them wrong. It was an impressive security system, and proved a worth while challenge. Still, it ended like so many before it. Sly, with Bentley and Murray's help, got in, stole the most valuable item, and got out before a single officer could arrive.

As Sly continued to run, he began to wonder why Carmelita hadn't showed up yet. Usually, she would have been chasing after him ten minutes after the alarms went off. Now, it was easily twenty minutes since the alarms had sounded and still no sign of Sly's favorite officers of the law.

After a few more minutes of running, Sly reached the rendezvous point. He stopped at the edge of a building, and looked down into an alley to see the Cooper Gang getaway van parked just back from the street. Sly quickly used the fire escape, and got down to the alley. He knocked on the van doors, and the back panel slid open to reveal a short, green turtle with large glass.

Bentley looked at Sly for a few seconds, cocking an eyebrow as he said, "Sly, are you feeling all right?"

Sly nodded his head, and handed Bentley the Sapphire Sphinx as he said, "Yeah, I feeling fine. Why?"

Bentley took the gem from Sly, and examined it as he said, "Oh, other then fact that you didn't A, run into Carmelita, or B, didn't wait for her to find you, no reason."

"Bentley, you worry too much. Even if I had run into Carmelita, you know she will never catch me."

Bentley shook his head and said, "Sometimes Sly, I think you are too good at thieving for your own good. Still, this gemstone will fetch a nice amount of money on Thief net."

Sly nodded his head, and shut the van's back doors as he moved around front, and jumped into the passenger seat. Murray greeted him, and then started the van, and pulled out of the alley. After a few minutes of driving, the Cooper Gang reached their most recent hideout. It was an abandoned theater in the older part of Paris. While Sly, Bentley, and Murray left the front lobby and main stage of the theater alone, they overhauled the theaters old staff dorms to make them livable. It had all the comforts of a real house, and no rent or bills.

Murray pulled the team van into the theaters old loading dock, and shut the engine off. Sly, Murray got out of the front as Bentley opened the van's back doors, and jumped down. Bentley was still examining the Sapphire Sphinx as the trio headed in through the old staff door, and through the backstage area to the theater's dorms. They had taken five rooms of the dorms, and made them their home. One was the bathroom, one was a mixture of kitchen, dinning room, and living room. The other three were Bentley, Sly, and Murray's individual bedrooms. The way the rooms were set up, the three bedrooms and the one bathroom were connected to the living room which had the only door to reach the rest of the theater.

Sly was the first to walk into the living room area, and he quickly plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Bentley had hacked the Dish Network satellites, and the gang now had 1,000 free channels of satellite TV. Sly began to surf through the channels while Murray moved into the kitchen to have a snake and Bentley went over to his computer. Finally, after finding nothing worth watching, Sly pressed a few buttons on the remote control and brought up the dish receivers built in digital video recorder.

Sly skimmed the list of newly recorded shows. He saw two of Murray's favorite action hero series, a documentary on the evolution of the internet, and the six o'clock news. To say the least, it was an easy choice for Sly start watching the recorded news program. Though there was no way the news would have anything about his heist, he still enjoyed hearing about what else was going on in the world. The weather man predicted a light shower for sometime tomorrow, and there was some stuff on a new theater company that was making a name for itself in town.

Sly was just about turn the TV off when the news anchor, a young lioness, cleared her throat and said, "Now, its time for our final story. We got this news from the local Interpol branch. A week later, the infamous Mz. Ruby was located here in Paris. It was believed that Interpol would be able to recapture this highly dangerous criminal, but everything went sour. A group of seven Interpol officers went into the warehouse that Mz. Ruby had taken shelter in. According to the accounts of six of the seven officers, they were trapped in the warehouses business offices until a few hours after Mz. Ruby had escaped, and the magic that trapped them wore out. Other then that, all that can be determined is that Mz. Ruby was creating some strange potion. It is believed the seventh officer, an Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, stopped Mz. Ruby from completing her potion."

Sly smiled, and looked over his shoulder as he said, "Hey, Bentley, Murray, get over here and watch this." As Bentley and Murray made their way over to the couch, Sly backed up the recording, and replayed the part about Mz. Ruby and Carmelita.

Sly was smiling, happy to see Carmelita getting some success in other cases when he reached the spot he stopped at, and the reporter continued by saying, "Mz. Ruby's current location is unknown, but Interpol informs us that it looks like someone fought with Mz. Ruby before something caused one of the warehouse walls to explode, allowing the rest of the Interpol officers on the scene to move in. Chief Barkley told are reporters that they believe that there was a third person on the scene, someone who fought Mz. Ruby through the use of magical attacks. Nothing is known of the person who fought with Mz. Ruby, and there may not have even been a third according to Interpol reports."

Bentley raised an eyebrow, his curiosity building as he said, "I wonder who that third person was. He would have to be a powerful mystic to go toe to toe with Mz. Ruby."

Sly shushed Bentley as he turned back to the TV, and listened as the reporter said, "Now, when are reports asked if they could speak with Inspector Fox about the events in the warehouse, we found out that Inspector Fox is currently in the New Hope General Hospital. According to Chief Barkley, Inspector Fox was found after Mz. Ruby disappeared, unconscious. According to the hospital, Inspector Fox's condition is currently stable, but she has yet to open her eyes since she was brought to the hospital a week ago."

The news program ended with that, and both Bentley and Murray turned to look at Sly. Unfortunately, Sly had already jumped over the back of the couch, and was heading toward the door. Without a word to Bentley or Murray, Sly rushed out the window, and into the cold nigh air. He used his rail walk on a cable just below the window, and got to a rooftop near the window. In an instant, Sly disappeared into the night, running in a full sprint toward the New Hope General Hospital. Bentley and Murray sat for a few minutes before Bentley got up and moved over to his computer. He typed a few commands on the compute, and pulled a microphone near his mouth as he said, "Sly, I know where you're going, and you know you're crazy."

Sly's voice came back over the computer speakers as he said, "Call me what you want Bentley, I am going to see Carmelita."

"At least wait for me and Murray. If you go in there by yourself, your liable to get caught."

"No Bentley, I have to go see Carmelita now. If you guys want to help me, you will have to catch up." With that Bentley saw the signal go dead, meaning Sly had turned his binocucom off. He turned and looked up at Murray, and the pair reached a silent agreement as they both stood up, and began to move toward the hideout's door. If they took the van, they could catch up with Sly and give him some backup.

Sly was running faster then he ever had before. He ran straight across the roof tops, not caring who heard or saw him. It didn't matter, he had to see Carmelita. It didn't take long for Sly to reach the roof of the New Hope General Hospital. Sly found a door on the roof, and used it to get into the hospital. Due to the late hour, the only people at work were the night staff, the ones stuck with the graveyard shift.

Sly slipped through the halls of the hospital without being noticed. After a few minutes of searching, Sly found the hospital laundry room and borrowed enough clothes he was able to disguise himself as a doctor. Sly left the laundry room, and walked down the halls toward the nurse's station. The only nurse at the station was a female coyote who was sleeping in her chair. Sly gently tapped on the desk, and the coyote woke up and looked at Sly with sleepy eyes as she said, "Hello doctor, what can I do to help you?"

Sly coughed a bit, and then spoke in a deep voice as he said, "Yes, can you tell me which room Miss Carmelita Fox is in?"

The coyote nodded her head, and typed a few things on a nearby computer before she said, "Let's see, according to this Miss Fox is in room 756." Sly nodded his head, and thanked the coyote before he turned, and began to head toward Carmelita's room. The coyote watch him turn a corner, and then quickly went back to sleep.

Sly moved quickly down the hospital halls, almost breaking into a run when he got close to Carmelita's room. A few minutes later, he was standing in front of a door that had the number 756 written to its right. Sly swallowed a bit, and set his hand on the door handle. In his mind, he muttered a silent prayer, "_Please, let her be all right. Let Carmelita be sitting their, this whole thing some crazy trap thought up by Interpol." _Finally, after a few silent minutes he slowly opened the door. He slipped his head in, hoping to see Carmelita standing their, looking right at him, with her Shock Pistol pointed right at his head. Instead, he saw her lying on the hospital bed. Her breathing was slow, and it looked like she was just sleeping. She was covered by a blanket, her arms resting on top of it. The heart rate monitors, and other instruments made a steady series of beeps as they monitored Carmelita's heart beat, and other important vital signs.

Sly moved over to the side of the bed, pulling a chair near the bed side as he took a seat. He looked over Carmelita's motionless form. The only movement came from her chest which was slowly, but steadily rising up and down. Sly slid his chair over to the foot of the bed, and picked up the clipboard that was hanging there. All the records and charts that were on the board meant little to him, but something at the bottom of the page caught his eye. It was a note from the doctor. It said that Carmelita's body was perfectly fine, that he couldn't find a single reason why she would be in a coma.

Sly flipped through the pages a few more times, and saw the same note by several different doctors. They all couldn't find a single reason why Carmelita wouldn't wake up. Sly sighed as he put the clipboard back on is hook, and looked back over at Carmelita. He slid his chair back over to Carmelita's side of the bed, and looked at Carmelita's face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Though he didn't know if Carmelita would appreciate it, Sly took her hand in his and squeezed. As he let his mind wander, he thought about Mz. Ruby. She had to have done something to Carmelita, but he had no way to figure out what. Sly began to cry, squeezing Carmelita's hand tighter as he said, "Carmelita, please be all right."

Sly would have stayed there all night, but a few minutes later he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked around the room, and noticed that a steel cable ran from Carmelita's window to the building on the opposite side of the street. With a final look at Carmelita, Sly moved around the bed, threw the window's open, and used his rail walk technique to get across the street before the real doctors could come in and check on Carmelita.

Unknown to Sly, on the roof of the hospital, a person watched him as he ran across the Paris rooftops. Sly stopped only once to pull out his Binocucom, and soon he met up with Bentley and Murray and the trio went back to their hideout. The person in the shadows watched as the Cooper Gang van disappeared into the Paris streets before he jumped off the roof, and fell until he reached Carmelita's window. Then, he landed on the metal cable, and jumped into Carmelita's room. The doctor had just left, but Carmelita was still in her coma. The strange figure stepped away from the window and into the light from a lamp in the corner of the room.

It was a black panther in black pants, black shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt, his emerald eyes going up and down Carmelita's form. The panther's name was Blain Shadow Walker, and he had watched in horror as Mz. Ruby forced the dangerous Soul Shatter potion down Carmelita's throat. He sighed, and raised his hand above Carmelita's body as he closed his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes flew open, and they were glowing white.

Blain remained like this for a few minutes before Carmelita's body began to glow, and something rose out of Carmelita's chest, coming straight from her heart. The orb of light glowed for a few seconds before Blain widened his eyes, and the orb began to take the shape of a flat disk. Blain blinked, his eyes returning to normal as he reached out and took the disk. The light from the disk faded, and Blain held a CD in his hand. Blain reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a CD case. He placed the disk into the case, and then slid it back into his pocket.

Blain looked over Carmelita's body one more time, and brought his hand up near his face. Blain snapped his fingers, and disappeared into nothing. Back across town, at the Cooper Gang hideout, Sly, Bentley, and Murray were just pulling into old theaters loading dock. It didn't take them long to get up to the old dorms, and Sly was first through the door. To their surprise, they found the lights on and a black panther standing in the center of the room.

Out of instinct, Murray charged forward and tried to grab hold of the panther, but he dodged Murray's attack as he said, "Please, I came here to talk to you about Carmelita."

Sly eyes widened, and he looked over at Murray as he said, "Murray, wait. Let's hear what he has to say."

Murray looked at Sly, and then nodded his head as he said, "All right Sly, the Murray will ask questions first, and pummel this guy later."

The panther watched Murray wearily, and then looked at Sly as he said, "I am Blain Shadow Walker. I assume you heard the news report about the fight at the warehouse. Well, I was the third person in the fight, and I know what Mz. Ruby did to Carmelita. You should sit down for this."

Sly moved over to the couch, and took a seat. Bentley and Murray to their seats next to Sly, and Blain walked around the couch as he said, "Mz. Ruby forced Carmelita to eat something called the Soul Shatter potion. It is a dark spell that breaks a person's soul into its base components, and turns them into real objects. The reason Carmelita can't wake up is that is only her body. Her mind, her feelings, and her soul have been pulled out of her body. Her soul was then broken into five pieces, and those five pieces were sent where ever Mz. Ruby wanted them to be."

Bentley leaned forward, slightly confused as he said, "Let me get this straight. So, you're saying Carmelita's body is fine, it is her soul that has been attacked."

Blain nodded his head and said, "Precisely. Her soul was broken into five parts. The first is her mind, and her knowledge which to the form of a book. The next is her conscious, which took the form of a medallion that bore the symbol of yin and yang, good and evil. The third was her will power, which was changed into a solid metal statue of Carmelita. The fourth piece, her emotions, was turned into a diamond. The final piece was turned into a clock, and it is the most crucial piece. It is the spark of life that gives the rest of Carmelita's soul its power."

Sly, Bentley, and Murray were silent for a few minutes, each letting their minds wrap around what Blain had just said. Finally, Sly looked right into Blain's eyes as he asked, "How do you know this, and what can we do to fix it?"

Blain sighed, turning his back to Sly, Bentley, and Murray as he said, "I know this because I witnessed it, and I versed in all forms of magic. My specialty is alchemy, the mixing of magic and technology to create new ways to do things. To be an alchemist, you must have knowledge on several different mystical arts and modern technologies. That is beside the point though. I can repair Carmelita's soul, and place it back in her body. The problem is we must gather the five pieces of Carmelita's soul. If we are missing even one piece, I won't be able to repair her soul. Carmelita will be lost to the ages, unable to go to heaven or hell. She will be trapped in this world as a book, diamond, clock, medallion, and statue."

Sly nodded his head, and looked at Bentley as he asked, "What do you think Bent?"

Bentley folded his hands, his mind going into overdrive as he thought about all the possibilities. Finally, after a few silent minutes he looked up at Blain and asked, "I have a few questions for you. One, how are we going to find the pieces of Carmelita's soul, and two, why should we trust you?"

Blain turned back to face Bentley as he pulled the CD out of his back pocket and said, "To answer your first question, this CD holds a special mystic code that is unique to Carmelita's soul. I visited Carmelita's body, and used my magic to make copy of the special mystical signatures that are unique to Carmelita's soul. Using this disk, we can both track and store the pieces of Carmelita's soul in a digital format. To answer your second question, you really have no reason to trust me. I am here because I feel responsible for what happened. Maybe if I had fought with Mz. Ruby harder, or made sure she was defeated before I tried to free Carmelita, maybe none of this would have happened. All I know is that, until Mz. Ruby is defeated and Carmelita's soul is back in her body, I will do what ever I can to undo what has happened."

As Blain said the last part of his pledge, he got down on one knee and placed his hand on his heart. Sly, Murray, and Bentley watched him for a few seconds before Sly asked, "What do you think guys?"

Murray turned his head toward Sly as he said, "I'll go with what ever you decided to do Sly."

Bentley nodded his head and said, "Yes, I may not trust this guy, but I trust your judgment on stuff like this."

Sly nodded his head, his gaze shifting back to Blain. Blain looked up at Sly, and all four of them were silent until Sly said, "Right now, he is our only hope of saving Carmelita. He also didn't have to tell us what Mz. Ruby did to Carmelita. He could have just left the city, and not worried about what happened to her. Instead he came back, and searched us out to try and help us save Carmelita's soul. To wrap it all up, I trust that Blain truly wants to help us."

Blain stood up, and thanked Sly. The four got to know each other a little bit more for a few minutes, but quickly went to work to find out where the first piece of Carmelita's soul was hidden.


	3. Origins

Chapter 3

Origins

After some work on preparing Bentley's computer for the task, Blain inserted the disk he got from Carmelita's body and they used it to find the location of the nearest portion of Carmelita's soul. Luckily, it was still located inside the Paris City limits. After a bit more research, Bentley found out the book was hidden somewhere in an old abandoned library. It was a two story library that still had over a 1,000 books in it. Another problem was that the library was the hideout for a gang that worked closely with Mz. Ruby before she was sent to jail, the Top Hat gang.

The gang's leader was a man named Mr. Marvel. His real name was Douglas Smith. He grew up in a normal, middle class family. At a young age he was fascinated with magic tricks. The seemingly impossible tricks that the old magicians would pull off. Sawing a lady in half, disappearing act, the grand escapes from seemingly impossible acts, they all brought wonder to his eyes. Soon, he began practicing the tricks that were based on slight of hand, and optical illusions. Soon, he was as good as any magician he had seen in his youth.

The problem was that as he grew up, people's tastes changed. No matter how hard he tried, Douglas Smith just couldn't get anything better then a five year old's birthday party. Finally, after a few years of trying to fight his way to the top, he decided to use his magic tricks for a more lucrative purpose. He studied up in real magic and mystic spells, and mixed them with his tricks. Soon, he was pulling off crimes that could compare to magic shows in Las Vegas. With his new found money, he recruited some minions and formed the Top Hat gang. A gang that specialized in stealing things, anything you asked them, and putting on a show while they did it.

Blain new a bit about Mr. Marvel, and knew that he was dangerous. Even though he sounded like a side show magician gone crazy, his magic tricks could be deadly. He was also one of the hardest people to catch because the second you think you have him he disappears into a puff of smoke, and reappears on the other side of the room, laughing his head off.

Four days after Sly visited Carmelita in the hospital, he was standing on the roof of the abandoned library. Bentley and Murray were back at the safe house, waiting patiently for him to return with the recon photos. Sly tapped his foot a few times, looking around at the library. It was Greek in architecture, with columns all around the outside of the building. The roof was flat except for a large dome that was in the center of the building. This is where Bentley could find a place for Sly to get into the building. There was a hatch on one of the dome's panels, and it didn't have a lock on it.

Sly his turned when he heard footsteps behind him, and saw Blain walking up to him. Sly turned to face Blain as he said, "So, what do you think. Is their some mystical security systems, or do we only have to worry about standard stuff."

Blain pointed to the hatch on the roof of the building as he said, "The only magic I can detect that could alert Mr. Marvel to our location in on that hatch."

Sly groaned as he said, "Great, are one point of entry is being watch by a magic spell, something Bentley can't turn off."

Blain chuckled a bit as he said, "You forget Sly, I can turn that kind of stuff off." Blain then motioned toward the hatch as he began to walk closer to the library's dome. He stood in front of the hatch, and held his hand a few inches above it as he closed his eyes. Small, thin trails of electricity began to flow between his hand and the hatch as Blain said, "By the wind and the lightning of the sky, I bid this alarm spell to be gone." A slight flash came from the other side of the hatch, and Sly saw a few trails of pink smoke rising up as Blain turned toward him and said, "After you."

Sly nodded his head, and opened the hatch. He put his head in through the hatch, and checked to see if the coast was clear before he hooked a rope to the side of the hatch and began to lower himself down. He reached the end of the rope, and hung in the air even with the second story of the library. Sly hung in the center of the library's large foyer, the interior second floor balconies just a few feet away. Sly swung on the rope a few times, and then landed on the second floor balcony without a sound. Blain soon followed, and the pair began to sneak through the rows of books and shelves.

After a few minutes of walking Sly and Blain found an old closet, and hid in it. While Sly made sure the door was locked, Blain took a seat on the floor. He crossed his legs, and brought his hands together as he began to meditate. Sly watched as Blain closed his eyes, and then they flew open, glowing a dark blue color. Suddenly, Blain's shadow separated from his body, and slipped underneath the closet door.

Blain's shadow speed through the library, going completely unnoticed by any guards it passed by. Finally, the shadow found its way down to the library's first floor and searched for Mr. Marvel. After fifteen minutes of searching, Blain's shadow found a set of steps that lead to the library's basement. It skimmed down the steps, and found he was in a large, open office like room with a large desk sitting in the back end. In the chair at the desk, Mr. Marvel sat quietly, working on some paperwork. Behind the desk, a large portrait of Mr. Marvel hung on the wall. Blain's shadow slipped along the floor, around Mr. Marvel's desk, and behind to picture frame. The shadow saw that the frame hid a vault door, and the shadow slipped through a seam on the door to see what was in the vault.

The vault itself was filled with a very large amount of gold coins, priceless artifacts, and other valuable goods. What caught the shadow's attention though was something that sat in the middle of the room, away from the rest of the cluttered treasure. It was a book, gently placed on a pedestal. The shadow slipped along the pedestal, and over top of the book. The shadow slipped into the book's pages, and read a few lines before he pulled away from the book. The shadow slipped down the pedestal, out of the vault, and eventually returned to where Sly and Blain were waiting. The shadow reattached itself to Blain, and he blinked his eyes a few times as he said, "I know where the book is."

Sly smiled as he asked, "Where is it?"

Blain stood up, holding his head a bit as he said, "It is a vault, behind Mr. Marvel's desk, in the basement. It is hidden behind a portrait of Mr. Marvel."

Sly nodded his head and said, "That's good. Now, you can head back to the safe house. I have to take some recon pictures for Bentley, and then I'll head back." Blain nodded his head, and slipped out of the closet and found his way back to the rope he and Sly used to get into the library. Sly waited a few minutes after Blain left before he snuck out of the closet, and began to creep through the library. It didn't take Sly long to find his way down to the first floor, and then to the steps that lead down to the library's basement. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he peaked out of the door, and into Mr. Marvel's office.

Sly quickly ducked his head back, and hoped that Mr. Marvel hadn't seen him. He had seen something he could use though, an air vent. Sly climbed back up the stairs, and stepped into the library's first floor. After a bit of searching, and with some help from Bentley, Sly found a vent that was connected to the one in Mr. Marvel's office. Sly crawled into the vent, dust making him sneeze a few times before he slid through the network of vents, and found his way to Mr. Marvel's office.

Sly looked through the grates on the vent to see Mr. Marvel stretching as he stood up from his desk. Mr. Marvel was a White Bengal Tiger that was about as tall as Sly was. He was dressed in a formal tuxedo with a cane and a top hat. Sly snapped a few pictures of the room in general, one of Mr. Marvel, and one of the large portrait that the vault door was hidden behind. Sly looked around the room a few times, looking for something that might help them draw Mr. Marvel away from the vault Mr. Marvel's phone rang.

Mr. Marvel pressed the speaker phone button, and continued to work on the papers that were on his desk as he said, "Hello, can I ask whose calling."

"Why, Mr. Marvel, it's me, Mz, Ruby."

Mr. Marvel smiled as he looked away from his paper work and said, "Why, Mz. Ruby, it is always a pleasure to hear from you. So, what has you dropping me a line?"

"I was just calling to make sure you got that book I sent you. You know the one I'm talking about."

Mr. Marvel nodded his head as he said, "Yes, its locked away safe in my vault. I can guarantee that no one will get their hands on it. Not only is it protected by thick, reinforced steel door, but also by a special mystical barrier that only I can walk through unharmed."

"That's good, that's good. Just make sure that book stays there. I have reason to believe my old apprentice, Blain Shadow Walker, is trying to steal the book and undo my beautiful Soul Shatter potion."

"I will not fail you Mz. Ruby." With that Mz. Ruby hung up her phone, and Mr. Marvel shut his speaker phone off as he returned to his work. Sly sat their in the vent for a few minutes, and then slowly began to back up. He made his way back through the vent system, and into the library's first floor. With out a sound, Sly made his way back up to the second floor. He found the rope that he had used to get in still hanging there, and was up and out of the museum within a minute. He pulled the rope up, and shut the hatch on the dome before putting the rope over his shoulder, and making it back to the gang's safe house.

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Blain had set up the safe house a few blocks away from the abandoned library. Upon Bentley's urging, they rented an open shop on the roadway, and put together a fake business to cover their actions. With Blain's magic helping them, they painted a quick sign on the windows. It was just enough to convince any passer by's that it was legitimate business, but not enough that it would disrupt their true intentions.

The shop was set up into two halves. In the front, there was a small space that was broken in half by a counter. This was all that they truly used of the business. The back end of the shop made up their hideout, sleeping quarters, and everything else. When Sly returned, Murray had fallen asleep in front of the TV, Blain was sitting at a small round table in the center of the room, and Bentley was on his computer. Blain looked up at Sly, and noticed that Sly seemed to be glaring at him. Sly set the roll of rope down by the door, and moved over beside Blain as he asked, his voice slightly irritated as he asked, "So, when were you planning to tell us you were Mz. Ruby's apprentice."

Blain paused a second, then looked up at Sly as he asked, "What does it matter?"

Sly put his hand down on the table, his eyes glaring at Blain as he asked, "What does it matter? It matters to me, considering that I might have put Bentley and Murray in harms way by allowing you to join."

Blain sighed, and then stood up. He and Sly were just around the same height, their eyes exactly even with each other as Blain said, "I am sorry, but it is not a part of my past I am proud of. Now, if you want to kick me out, that is all right, but I would like to see you find some else that can put Carmelita's soul back together."

Sly and Blain stared each other down. Bentley and Murray watched as the tension in the air began to escalate, and finally Murray broke in and said, "Sly, it's all right."

Bentley nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Blain had the right to keep a few parts of his past secret."

Sly glanced over at Bentley and Murray, and then back at Blain. The tension between the two held strong for a few more minutes before Sly sighed and said, "Sorry Blain. It's just that, recently, we were betrayed by someone we thought was our friend. In fact, Neyla went on to double cross Interpol, us, and even the Klaww Gang. She was just into the whole thing for herself, and she played us all like cards."

Blain eyes were fixed on Sly's for a second, and then he smiled and put a hand on Sly's shoulder as he said, "I understand. Now, why don't I go get us something to eat? Who's up for some Mexican? I saw a Mexican fast food place a few blocks down the street."

Murray smiled and nodded his head as he said, "Yeah that does sound good. The Murray approves." Ten minutes later Blain walked out of the shops front door, and began to walk down the street. He had put on a black trench coat over his white shirt, and almost disappeared into the darkness of the street. The only part of his body that reflected light was his emerald eyes that glowed in the light from the street lamps.

Blain reached the Mexican fast food restaurant, and was surprised to see it was pretty busy for that late of night. He then saw a school bus was parked outside the restaurant, and guessed that a sports team from a local school was stopping at the restaurant for some dinner. When Blain stepped in, he groaned as he saw that there were at least 50 teenagers lined up behind the three of the four registers. Blain began to debate trying to find another Mexican restaurant, or another restaurant in general when he heard someone calling at him. He turned, and saw a young tigress had come up behind the unoccupied register, and was calling to him.

Blain gently shouldered his way through the three lines of teenage athletes to the fourth register, and smiled at the girl as he said, "Thanks, I hate to be stuck here waiting for those guys to clear out."

The tigress nodded her head and said, "It's our usually policy to let the sports team's take up all but one of our open registers. Now, Welcome to Taco Johns, can I take your order?" Blain quickly read off Bentley, Sly, and Murray's orders before he picked out his own order from the menus above the register. He then took his number, and took a seat at one of the tables while he waited for his food to be finished.

Blain sat their for nearly half an hour, and was debating telling the tigress at the register just to cancel his order when he noticed a few people in heavy trench coats come in the front door. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why anybody would be wearing such heavy coats as he began to get a bad feeling about the three dogs in trench coats. One of the three was a Doberman pincher while the other two were a pair of grey hounds. The guys in trench coats pushed their way to the counter, and before anybody could respond the tigress at the register screamed as the Doberman pulled out a semi automatic. Quickly, the two greyhounds pulled out shotguns, and fired off a few rounds into the restaurants roof.

The restaurant fell silent, and everybody stared at the three dogs as the Doberman said, "Now, everybody get down on the floor. We don't want any trouble, you got that. We're just here to pick up this restaurants protection money, the money they owe to the Top Hat gang" Blain gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to stuff the Doberman and his two buddies into a small box. He couldn't though because he would risk alerting Mr. Marvel to his, Sly, Bentley, and Murray's presence in the area. That would make the job of getting the book that was Carmelita's knowledge, almost impossible. So, in the end, Blain did what the Doberman said and got down on the floor with the rest of the restaurant patrons.

The Doberman look around the restaurant a few more times, maxing sure everybody was on the floor before he turned and told a wolf that was working one of the registers to get their money from the manager. The wolf quickly moved into the back of the restaurant, and the waiting began. Blain kept a weary eye on the Doberman and two greyhounds while they waited for the wolf to come back with the money.

The whole restaurant was deathly quite, but the Doberman took no mind as his eyes moved across the room, and then to the young tigress that was still standing behind the fourth register. The Doberman smiled, and moved over toward the tigress. The tigress's eyes began to grow wide as the Doberman drew closer, a hungry look in his eyes. Finally, the Doberman lunged at the tigress, caught her by her wrist and pulled her around the counter as he said, "Come here sweet cheeks. Don't you want to have some fun with me tonight? I know this cozy little motel just a few blocks away from here."

The tigress looked in pure horror as the Doberman's free hand reached up to her shoulder, and began to gently life away the sleeve of the tigress's shirt. That was the final straw for Blain, and he placed his hand forward on the ground as he mumbled a spell. Half the people in the restaurant jumped when the Doberman yelled in pain, and looked behind him to see a stone hand had risen out of the floor, and taken hold of his tail. The stone arm had a firm grip on his tail, and the Doberman let go of the tigress as he turned around and tried to free his tail from the strange, stone appendage. The two grey hounds were looking at the Doberman with confused looks, and didn't even notice Blain stand up and charge at them.

The two greyhounds looked in surprise as Blain took hold of their shotguns, pointed them up at the ceiling, and glared at the two greyhounds. Out of instinct, the greyhounds fired their shotguns, and the bullets went into the restaurants roof. Blain then wrenched the shotguns from the greyhounds, and threw them off to the side before he reared back and punched one of the greyhounds squarely in the jaw. The greyhound fell back on the floor, out cold while the other one tried to attack Blain. Blain moved to quickly though, and swiped his foot underneath the second greyhound, and knocked him to the floor. The force of the hall stunned the second greyhound, and he lay on the ground unconscious.

Blain smiled a bit, but then turned around just in time to see the Doberman free his tail from the stone arm, and grab his semi-automatic. Blain turned to face the Doberman, but he was to slow and the Doberman raised his semi-automatic up and shot Blain a few times, square in the chest. Blain fell back, holding his chest as the Doberman looked around the room, asking, "Does anybody else want to make any more trouble?"

When no one moved, the Doberman smiled and turned back to the tigress as he said, "Now, where were we."

"Right here." The Doberman turned to see Blain standing a few feet from him, his fist pulled back. Blain forced his fist forward, and punched the Doberman in the face. The Doberman staggered a bit, and then tried to bring his gun up. He was to slow though. Blain had already moved forward, and drove his knee into the Doberman's stomach. The Doberman hunched over in pain, and Blain took this opportunity to bring his hands high above his head, and slam them into the Doberman's back. The Doberman fell onto the floor, knocked out from the force on Blain's strike on his spinal cord. Blain breathed hard a few times, and then held his chest as he looked around the room. The other people in the restaurant were standing up, some of them starting to clap. The tigress moved over to Blain, and smiled as she said, "Thank you, so much."

Blain forced a smile, but then cringed in pain as his wounds caught up with him. He fell over onto the floor, and his wounds began to bleed. The tigress saw the blood, and told someone to call 911 while she rushed behind the registers and pulled out a first aid kit. She brought the kit back over to Blain, and pulled of his coat. She then lifted away his shirt, and almost gasped when she saw his chest. Not only did he have four bullet holes in his chest, there was something else. A mystical symbol, contained in a circle was easily visible on his chest. It was made of white fur that seemed to grow naturally out of Blain's chest.

The tigress was about to touch it when the door to the restaurant opened, and a large purple hippo in wrestling gear moved in. He looked around a few times, and then saw Blain lying on the floor, blood starting to spread across the tiled surface. Without a word to anybody, the purple hippo moved over to Blain, picked him up, and ran out of the restaurant.

Murray was back to the safe house in a few minutes, and got Bentley's attention. Bentley had Murray lay Blain out on the table in the back of the shop, and took a look at his wounds. Bentley also noticed the strange symbol, but decided to ask Blain about it later as he rushed out of the shop, and into the team van. He came back with a medical bag, and began to patch Blain up.

Bentley, with his high IQ, had taken almost every online course imaginable. His passion was still in computers, and hacking. Still, he had gotten degrees in dentistry, physiology, chemistry, engineering, and as a general surgeon. All these degrees allowed Bentley to act as the gangs on site doctor and dentist, saving the gang the time of going into a legitimate hospital or dentistry, and preparing all the false ID's they would need to go in unnoticed.

Bentley took the bullets out of the wounds, and then used a special paste he developed to fill the wounds. The paste would make it a lot easier for the body to heal, and made the wounds bleed a lot less. Bentley then bandaged the wounds, and cleaned up as Murray went into the other room to wake up Sly. Once Bentley was finished, he moved into the back room, and saw Sly get up from the couch as Murray told him about Blain.

Bentley walked over to Sly and Murray, and asked Murray to bring Blain into the back, and set him on the couch they had found. Murray nodded his head and walked toward the front part of the safe house as Bentley moved over to his computer, and began to type furiously. Sly walked up behind Bentley, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Bentley glanced over his shoulder at Sly, and then looked back at the screen as he said, "I'm checking something. There is something on Blain's chest."

Sly raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What, a wart."

"No, it was a mystic symbol. It wasn't a tattoo or anything like that. It looked like it grew naturally from his fur, like it was completely natural. Ahh… I think I found something."

Sly looked over Bentley's shoulder at the computer screen as he said, "What is it Bent?"

"I found the symbol that was on Blain's chest. It here, on this museum's website. The symbol is a part of a large tapestry that depicts an ancient culture I have never heard about. According to the museum's researchers, the tapestry can be dated back to when some of the first cultures were appearing in the world, like the Egyptians. From what the researchers can gather, the culture held the power of magic above all else. Their greatest leaders were those who mastered several different mystic arts. The greatest of their ruling family's were a family of panthers that had used magic to find the ancient culture. It seemed that while the panthers were in power, the society flourished."

"What happened to them?"

Bentley shook his head as he said, "I don't know Sly. It just cuts off their. The last piece of the cultures history that is recorded is when a new family came into power. Then, there is nothing else. It's as if the entire culture disappeared in one felt swoop."

Bentley and Sly stared at the screen, each pondering what might have happened to the culture when they heard someone say, "That is exactly what happened." Sly and Bentley turned to see Blain standing at the other end of the room. Murray was a few steps his eyes wide as he tired to convince Blain to lie down. Blain pushed him away, and walked over to the table and took a seat.

When Blain sat down, he cringed and held his chest for a few seconds. When the pain subsided he placed his hands on the table, and said, "The panthers, the Shadow Walker clan, ruled that lost civilization for generations. Then, the city fell under attack. A rebel leader, a python, convinced the entire city to rise up against the Shadow Walker clan. The panthers were forced to flee from the city they had cared for like their own child. Then, the rebel leader took power. That evil python held power for a year before he drove the city into the ground. He then did something that brought about the entire cities destruction. He cast a forbidden ritual, trying to gain enough power to take over the world. It blew up in his face, and turned the entire city to dust.

Blain paused a second, forcing down the pain in his chest before he continued by saying, "The Shadow Walker clan, the royal family, had escaped the city, but they felt as if they had lost a part of their lives. That is when the panthers, the Shadow Walkers made a vow. They had stood idly by, knowing what spell the python was planning to cast. They blamed themselves for what happen. They vowed to fight against anyone who tried to use such powerful and dark spells and rituals."

Blain stopped for a second, pushing down a wave of pain. Bentley thought about the symbol on Blain's chest, and then looked up in shock as he said, "You are descended from that royal family."

Blain nodded his head and said, "You are very intuitive Bentley. Yes, I am descended from that royal family of panthers. That is why I became Mz. Ruby's apprentice. There were many signs she was using dark spells, and every time she did I kept a weary eye on her actions. She never tripped over the line though. Her spells were dark, but they were always low or medium strength spells. That was until that night at the warehouse. The Soul Shatter potion is a very dark and very powerful potion. Its power comes from its key ingredient, water from the dark mojo spring."

Murray scratched his head as he asked, "What is the dark mojo spring?"

Blain opened his mouth to answer, but Bentley quickly cut him off as he said, "As I told you back at the Contessa's castle, dark mojo is a powerfully dark magic force. Now, the dark mojo spring is the ultimate source of dark mojo. Dark mojo is usually in a gaseous state, but the spring produce a dark mojo energy that is concentrated into a liquid form. Adding it to any potion or spell can make it lethal. The thing is no one in the world has ever found the springs location. How did Mz. Ruby get some of the water?"

Blain rubbed his head, groaning as he said, "It's easier then you make it out to be Bentley. The reason no one in the world has ever found the bad mojo spring is because it doesn't exist in this world. The spring lies on the boarder between the world of the living, and the underworld. It must be summoned to this world, and then it can only be summoned by someone well versed in voodoo magic."

Sly chuckled as he said, "That's Mz. Ruby to a letter."

Blain nodded his head, agreeing with Sly as he said, "Now, though the dark mojo water can enhance any spell, there are only two things that actually require the dark mojo water. The first is the Soul Shatter Potion. The second is a spell, a ritual. It is meant to give the caster immense power, but it comes at a price. For the ritual to be successful, Mz. Ruby needs two clocks of life, one of which she already has."

Sly's eyes narrowed, his mind going back to what Blain said Carmelita's soul was split into. One of the five items was a clock, and it was the most crucial piece of Carmelita soul. The same fact dawned on Bentley and Murray, and Blain just nodded his head as he said, "That night, at the warehouse, Mz. Ruby spoke of giving the Soul Splitter potion to two people. One of them was Carmelita, the other..." Blain stopped, and his eyes rested on Sly. Bentley and Murray turned to look at Sly, and their eyes widened as they realized that Mz. Ruby was planning to give the potion to Sly as well.

Blain waited a few minutes, and then his voice turned very serious as he said, "Right now, we don't have to worry about Mz. Ruby performing the ritual until she gets a hold of Sly's clock of life. That is, until, she thinks were getting to close. Then, she will likely just kidnap some innocent person and use theirs with Carmelita's clock of life. Unfortunately, Carmelita's clock of life is the last item we can collect. The spell that showed us where to find Carmelita's book of knowledge can only show us the location of the next item after we have obtained the book. The spell also works in a set order of going from the book of knowledge, to the statue of will power, to the medallion of conscience, to the diamond of emotion, and finally the clock of life. It is the way the spell works, and there is no other way to find the items."

Sly nodded his head, and turned to Bentley as he asked, "Bent, how long till you have a plan for getting a hold of Carmelita's book of knowledge?"

Bentley scratched his head a few times, and then began to smile as an idea popped into his head. He then turned his head toward Sly as he said, "I'll have it ready by tomorrow night."

"Thanks Bentley, now Murray, Blain, lets get some rest. We are going to have to be rested for the job tomorrow night."


	4. Murray vs Mr Marvel

Chapter 4

Murray vs. Mr. Marvel

The day went by quickly, and soon it was time for Bentley's usual slide show prep. Blain, Sly, and Murray took a seat on the couch in the room. Bentley set up the projector screen as the projector warmed up. Soon, when everything was set up, Bentley stood to the left of the screen, the projector control in his hand as he said, "All right guys, lets get started."

The projector clicked a few times, sifting though some empty slides before it began to sift through pictures of the surrounding are, Mr. Marvels office, and the library interior. As the slides clicked Bentley said, "All right guys, here is the plan. Now, to get at Carmelita's book of knowledge, we will have to dispense with the mystical barrier Mr. Marvel said is protecting it. This will be are first problem because, thanks to Blain's injuries, he will have to remain here during the operation. So, the only other way to remove the barrier is to defeat Mr. Marvel, and knock him out. Blain believes the spell around the book will dissipate once the mad magician is out cold. This is our first obstacle, getting to Mr. Marvels office."

Bentley flipped the slide a few times, and began to show a wide range of security measures that were in place in the library as he said, "Now, since Blain's little show in the Mexican fast food place, Mr. Marvel has gotten paranoid and installed a massive amount of new security. This system has a weakness though. Do to the fact Mr. Marvel had it installed so quickly, he had to rout it all through the old security computer. That will be my part of the job. With Sly's help, I will make my way to the computer and hack it. The security system is set up that if a certain amount of the security is shut off, it will set of the alarm. So, Sly, Murray, and I will have to work in unison. As I turn of the security systems, Sly and Murray will make their way from their entrance point on the first floor down to the basement."

Bentley clicked the slide once, and brought up an image of Mr. Marvels office. He paused a second, and then cleared his throat as he said, "Now, this is where things will get hairy. At this point, we will blow our cover, on purpose. While Sly remains back in the stairs, Murray will rush into the room and get Mr. Marvel to fight him. It is then Murray's job to distract Mr. Marvel while Sly makes his way to the six security cameras that are in the room. Sly will place a wire splice in each of the closed circuit TV lines, linking them with the safe house. Now, thanks to his mastery of alchemy, Blain can use that connection to help Murray with his fight. During the first part of the fight, Mr. Marvel will use his many magic tricks to try and confuse you, Murray, but the tables will turn once Sly's finished his work on the security cameras. Blain will use the link between the safe house and the cameras to cast a sealing spell. The spell will cancel out all of Mr. Marvel's magic, and make him vulnerable. By the time Murray's brought the curtains down on Mr. Marvels magic act, I'll have made my way through the air vents from the computer room to Mr. Marvels office. After that, it's a few well place bombs and will have Carmelita's book of knowledge safely in our hands."

Fifteen minutes later, Murray pulled the team van into an alley near the library. Bentley finished preparing his crossbow, and sleep darts while Sly opened the van door and checked to see if the coast was clear. Once Sly was sure no one was in the area, he stepped out of the van and moved over to the side of the alley. Bentley jumped out with a duffel bag in his free hand, and then shut the van door. With a roar of the engine, Murray went to hide the van nearby and then get into his position at the museums front door. Sly and Bentley watched the team van roar out into the street, and then disappear behind a corner before Sly turned and began to make his way up a nearby fire escape. Bentley fell in line behind the master their, and the pair made their way to the roof.

When Sly and Bentley reached the top of the roof, Sly moved over to the edge of the building, and looked over the library while Bentley set the duffel bag down, and began to rummage through it. Sly scanned the buildings roof a few more times, and then pulled out his Binocucom as he said, "Blain, what's our status?"

Back at the safe house, Blain had set up a whole new computer system. The previous day, he had Murray go to the dump and find about 5 old TVs or computer monitors. When Murray got back, Blain took the TV's and set them in a mystic symbol he had drawn on the floor. Blain said an incantation, and the TV's disappeared, and there was a wire just running out of the floor, right at the edge of the mystic symbol. Blain hooked the wire to Bentley's computer, and then stepped into the middle of the circle.

In an instant, a large image appeared in front of Blain. It looked like a computer screen, but it hovered in the air, and the only thing there was the actual image. Blain now stood in that circle, a headset with a microphone strapped to his head when Sly called in. Blain held his hand up, and snapped his fingers. From the center screen, several smaller screens began to spread around Blain in a circle. Soon, Blain was completely surrounded with several smaller video screens with the large, central one hidden behind them all. Blain skimmed over the screens. Each one was a feed from the security cameras Bentley was able to hack from the safe house.

Bentley's unparalleled hacking ability had brought almost all the security cameras under his control. The only ones that escaped his hacking were the ones in Mr. Marvel's office and a few cameras that were in the vault. Otherwise, everything they could see, Blain could now see around him. Blain looked to his left, and scanned the images of the library's exterior before he pulled the headset's microphone closer to his mouth and said, "The exterior is clear Sly, you may proceed."

Sly nodded his head, and slipped his binocucom back into its holder as Bentley walked up beside Sly. In his crossbow, he had a grappling hook attached to a long rope. Bentley glanced at Sly, and Sly smiled as he said, "Mind giving us a way onto the library roof Bentley."

Bentley nodded his head, and aimed his crossbow as he said, "One entry way, coming up." Bentley pulled the trigger on his crossbow, and the grappling hook flew through the air, and latched itself on the top of the library's central dome. Bentley tied down the other end of the rope, and made sure it was secure before he leapt onto Sly's back. Sly made sure Bentley had a grip before he jumped, span around, and landed on the rope. Even with Bentley's added weight, Sly performed his families Rail Walk with expert's grace and they soon reached the top of the library's dome.

Sly let Bentley down, and quickly moved over to the hatch on the dome. Sly gently opened the hatch, and then looked around the library's interior. When he saw the few guards walking around inside disappear into the rows of bookshelves, he motioned toward Bentley. Bentley his a button on his crossbow, and the rope unlatched form the other building, Bentley pulled the grappling hook over to the hatch, and secured it before he began to lower the rope down into the library. Bentley cut the rope so it was just the right length, and then rolled the rest of it up and swung it over his chest.

Sly was the first down into the library, and Bentley soon followed. Bentley had to take a lot of time on the rope, and when he reached the bottom he needed Sly's help to reach the ledge of the 2nd floor interior balcony. When Bentley was finally standing on level ground, he began to follow Sly through the rows of shelves and books as they made their way to the central computer room. Several times, Sly and Bentley had to dodge patches of sweeping floor lasers, but they made it across the 2nd floor without setting of any of the alarms.

After a few minutes, Sly and Bentley reached the door to the central computer room. Bentley quickly went to work at picking the lock on the door, while Sly kept watch. Bentley inserted the many tiny tools into the key hole, and tried to release the lock. Bentley almost had the door open when Sly heard a shout to their left. A white rabbit security guard had seen them, and had gone running off. Before Bentley could say a word, Sly went after the guard.

Sly ran to catch up with the rabbit. Sly knew he was heading for the stairs that lead down to the first floor. He also knew that most of the security guards were down on the first floor. He had to beat the rabbit to the stairs before he could get down their, and alert the entire place to their presence. Sly caught up with the rabbit just as he set his hand on the door that led to the stairs. Before the rabbit knew it, Sly uppercut the rabbit with his cane, and then hooked his cane on the rabbits belts as he slammed him down onto the floor.

The rabbit laid on the floor, out cold. Sly picked the security guard up by his shoulders and slid him over to a closet. He gently put the rabbit in the closet, and then shut the door. Sly glanced around the room, and saw an old chair sitting beside one of the shelves. Sly grabbed the chair, and shoved it up against the doorknob. When Sly was sure the rabbit couldn't get out he pulled out his binocucom, and pressed the radio button as he said, "Hey Bentley, how's it coming with that door?"

Back at the computer room door, Bentley smiled as the lock finally clicked open, and then he took out his own binocucom as he said, "Just got it open Sly. You can go and meet up with Murray. I'll get started hacking the security system." With that Bentley slipped through the door. He looped up at the massive computer standing in front of him. He smiled, cracking his fingers as he said, "All right my pretty let's make this quick and painless."

Down at the library's front door, Sly had just twisted the dead bolt and unlocked the door. Murray moved in through the door, and smiled as he said, "Good job Sly, the Murray approves."

Sly smiled and nodded his head before he pulled out his binocucom and asked, "All right Bentley how's the computer coming?"

The radio was silent for a few minutes, and then Bentley's voice came over the binocucom as he said, "It isn't coming."

Sly cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "What's the matter Bentley, you losing your touch."

"NO! This computer is just acting very strange. It's not responding to anything I do. It's like it knows I'm the one typing on the keyboard, not Mr. Marvel."

Sly scratched his head, and then flipped a switch on his binocucom before he said, "Blain, can you hear me?"

Back at the safe house, Blain was looking at several different security camera images suspended in front of him by his spell. He heard Sly's voice, and pulled headset's microphone close to his mouth as he said, "What is it Sly?"

"Bentley's having some trouble with the central security computer. You said your specialty is alchemy, right?"

Blain nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, I am an expert in combining magic and technology. Oh, I see. You're wondering if the security computer has some mystical components."

"Bentley never has trouble hacking computers unless it has something he doesn't know about."

"Understood, I'll give Bentley some help. You two sit tight." Blain reached up the earphone of the headset, and flipped a switch. He also lifted up his free hand and swung it in a wide, horizontal arch. The images in front of him were pushed to the side with a mass of others. Blain then looked around the ring of security camera images, and found a feed from a web camera that was attached to the central security computer. Blain brought the image feed right in front of him as he said, "Bentley, can you hear me?"

Blain saw Bentley nod his head over the web cam's video feed, and then reach down to his binocucom. He pulled a wireless headset of the binocucom, and secured on his head before he said, "What is it Blain?"

"Sly told me you are having some trouble hacking that computer. What exactly is it doing?"

Bentley groaned, continuing to type furiously on the computer as he said, "It's not responding to any of my commands. I can't even get it to enter the hacking program I installed onto their security network."

Blain scratched his head, and then snapped his fingers as he said, "Try entering "MysticFireWall.exe."

Bentley quickly typed in the command, and smiled as he said, "Ahhh… That's why it isn't responding to my commands like it should. This is a firewall program that also doubles as a code scrambler. All I have to do is disable this, and I will have complete control in a few minutes."

Back at the library's front door, Murray and Sly were getting anxious. The security guards would be making their rounds by the door soon, and Sly and Murray were just standing in the open. Sly was beginning to debate trying to get through the security system without Bentley's help when the first security sector shut off. Sly smiled, and motioned to Murray as they moved through the rows of books and shelves that separated them from the stairs down to Mr. Marvel's office.

Murray and Sly moved along as Bentley turned off different sectors of the security system. Each time Sly and Murray passed to a new sector Bentley would bring the previous back online to prevent anyone becoming suspicion. Blain kept in constant contact with Bentley. He would watch Sly and Murray's progress, and communicate it to Bentley so he knew when to shut down a security sector and then bring it back up. It was a long process, but eventually Sly and Murray moved through the last security sector and down the stairs that lead to Mr. Marvel's office.

Murray and Sly reached the bottom of the stairs, and Sly chanced a quick look into the room. Mr. Marvel wasn't in the room, but the door to the vault behind his desk was open. Sly began to wonder where Mr. Marvel was until he saw him step out of the vault and into the office. Sly looked back at Murray, and nodded his head. Murray just smiled as he cracked his knuckles. Murray then ran through the door into Mr. Marvel's office. Mr. Marvel looked over at Murray, and then smiled as he said, "Well, I don't know how you got down here, but I think its time you left."

Murray shook his head, and punched his free and a few times threateningly as he said, "It's time someone canceled your magic show Mr. Marvel. Prepare to feel the wrath of the Murray."

Mr. Marvel eyes widened in surprised, and then his fur began to stand on end. Anger began flush into his eyes as a deep growl escaped his throat. Finally, the white tiger was able to ask, "Did you say The Murray?"

Murray nodded his head, and Mr. Marvel smiled evilly as he said, "Who could have guessed I would run into you, the person who beat my brother and ruined his spice operation. I am sure you would remember a tiger named Rajan."

Murray looked surprised as he said, "Your Rajan's brother?"

"Yes. We were born to a poor family, but we both dreamed of riches. He tried to find his in black market spices while I took up work as a magician. He may have been more successful at the start, but once I joined up with Mz. Ruby the money began to pour into my bank account as it had been with his. Then, you and your friends went and ruined his spice operation. Now, my brother is content to own a chain of carpet stores while I remain here, a person of both economic and mystic power."

Murray just smiled as he said, "Well, if your Rajan's brother you know how this going to end. How about you give me that book you got from Mz. Ruby, and save yourself some pain."

Mr. Marvel shook his head as he said, "You might have beat my brother, but you won't find me as easy to defeat. Now, you came down here to stop my magic show robberies. Fine, I think its time for a magic show throw down."

Murray roared, and charged at Mr. Marvel. Mr. Marvel just smiled as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. Just as Murray was about to punch him in the face, Mr. Marvel threw the cards into Murray's face. The cards suddenly gained a mind of their own, and formed together into a pair of fists. Murray blocked the card fists, and smashed them apart before he turned to see Mr. Marvel had disappeared. Murray then heard something behind him, and he turned to see Mr. Marvel was standing behind him, his top hat in his hand.

Mr. Marvel reached down into the hat, his arm disappearing up to his shoulder before he pulled out a sword. Mr. Marvel then put his hat back on his head, and charged at Murray with the sword. While Murray dodged Mr. Marvel's sword swings, Sly was silently making his way around the room to each of the six security cameras. At each one, he gently unplugged its cable wire, and hooked a wireless video feed in its place. Back at the safe house, Blain watched as the six static covered screens came up, each one looking at Mr. Marvel's office at a different angle.

Sly had half of the security cameras hooked to the safe house when Murray was able to knock the sword out of Mr. Marvel's hand. Mr. Marvel held his wrist, and then looked up at Murray with a glare. He then reached up and took his top hat off again. This time however, Mr. Marvel pointed the hats opening at Murray. Suddenly, a long chain of different colored handkerchiefs sprung out of the hat, and began to fly at Murray. The chain of handkerchiefs began to tie Murray up. Murray strained against the tightly wound fabric, and with a final grunt of strength broke free of the thin fabric. The handkerchiefs fell to the floor, and then turned into a large number of doves. The doves suddenly took off, and blocked Murray's view.

While Murray couldn't see, Mr. Marvel charged forward and punched Murray in the face. Murray fell back a few feet, and brushed a small trickle of blood from his mouth before he charged at Mr. Marvel, his hand balled into a huge fist. Mr. Marvel dodged a few punches, but Murray land one great punch right in Mr. Marvels gut. Mr. Marvel backed away form Murray, holding his gut as he tried gasped a few times. Murray tried to attack Mr. Marvel while he was distracted, but Mr. Marvel threw his hand forward and Murray went flying back.

Murray hit a large round board that seemed to have appeared out of no where, and then was shackled to it. The board then began to spin, and Mr. Marvel smiled as he took his top hat off, and pulled several long daggers out of it. Right then, Sly finished with the last security camera. Back at the safe house, Blain saw the last camera come on line. With a quick motion he began to make a series of strange shapes with his hands. In between him and the video feeds, a very complicated circular design began to draw itself in the air. Blain began to mumble his incantation, and watched as the circle drew itself in the air. When the circle was complete, Blain closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing white. Blain waited only a second before he forced his hands forward, his palms extended and forced the symbol into the six video feeds.

In Mr. Marvel's office, the white bangle tiger magician was just rearing back to throw the first dagger at Murray when he sensed a surge of magical energy. The six security cameras began to glow, and then project a complicated circular symbol onto the office floor. The circle contained Mr. Marvel and Murray. Mr. Marvel looked at the symbol with wonder, and then his eyes narrowed when he looked to his hand and saw his dagger disappearing. On the opposite side of the circle, Murray was freed from the spinning dart board. He landed on the ground with a thump, and then stood up as he kept his eyes locked on Mr. Marvel.

Mr. Marvel began to look around, and then took of his top hat. He tried to reach into the hat, and pull something out. Unfortunately, all Mr. Marvel did was put his hand through the top of his top hat. Murray smiled, and moved closer to Mr. Marvel as he said, "Its time for you to feel the pain of justice, courtesy of the Murray." Ten minutes later, Mr. Marvel was lying on the floor. He was out like a light, and sporting several bumps and a black eye. Bentley caught up with Sly and Murray, and used his bombs to blow the vault door open. Once the smoke had cleared, Murray lifted the bent vault door out of the way and Sly moved into the vault.

After collecting a few highly valuable treasures to sell on Thief Net, Sly gently picked up Carmelita's book of knowledge. It was a deep red book, slightly tattered on the edges. On its cover, in golden lettering, two words were spelled out. Sly read the words, and then his eyes bulged as he read them over a few times. The golden letters spell out the words, "Justice Vixenice". Out of curiosity, Sly propped the large book in his arms, and began to flip through the pages. To his amazement, it was written much like the Thievius Raccoonus. The only difference was it seemed Carmelita either learned every one of her techniques on her own, or from her father.

Sly was becoming lost in the book when he heard Bentley call from the outside of the vault, "Sly, are you coming or what. I just called the police so they can nab Mr. Marvel and his goons, but it will do us no good to be here when they arrive."

Sly nodded his head, and tucked Carmelita's book of knowledge, the Justice Vixenice, under his arm and jogged out of the vault. The trio of thieves began to run through the library, disregarding any of the alarm systems, dodging only those that could hurt. They burst out of the library, and ran over to where the team van was hidden. Murray and Sly jumped in front, and Murray started the engine while Bentley got in the back. When Murray heard the back door shut, he popped can into gear, and it shot out of the alley and down the street toward the safe house.

When they arrived, Blain already had everything packed up. It took them all thirty minutes to get all their personal stuff into the van. Blain was the last in, getting in back with Bentley before the van roared off into the Paris city streets, heading for Cooper Gang headquarters in the old theater.


	5. Words Written in a Book

Chapter 5

Words Written in a Book

At the old theater, or the Cooper Gang headquarters, there was good mood floating through the air. They had just retrieved the first part of Carmelita's soul, her book of knowledge. Even before Sly, Bentley, or Murray could put a foot into the theater, Blain went onto the theaters old stage. He had pulled out a piece of chalk, and was drawing something on the stage. Sly, Bentley, or Murray couldn't tell what it was, but it was elaborate none the less.

It had been an hour since the gang had returned to the old theater. Over the course of that time Murray had cooked some dinner, and while Sly and Bentley ate Murray took a plate down to Blain. It was now three hours since the gang had returned, and Blain was still in the theater. Finally, Sly's curiosity got the better of him and he went down to see what Blain was doing. When Sly arrived, Blain was just standing up from the stage, a smile on his face. Sly moved up beside Blain, and looked at the diagram on the floor as he said, "What's this for?"

Blain just smiled as he said, "This will let us find out where the next piece of Carmelita's soul is, and one other thing."

"What's the other thing?"

Blain just smiled as he said, "You will just have to wait and see. Now, step back a bit. This spell needs a little room to work." Sly nodded his head, and took a few steps back on the stage while Blain moved to the center of the stage. He reached the top of the diagram, and looked over his work one final time. Around the edge of the diagram, at every corner, there was a small bowl with oil in it. In the center of the diagram, Carmelita's Book of Knowledge sat propped open. Blain nodded his head, seeing that everything was correct before he bent down, and placed a single hand on the diagram."

Sly watched as Blain's eyes began to glow a bright white, and the symbol on the floor started to glow a bright blue. The small bowls of oil caught fire, and Carmelita's book of knowledge began to rise up, into the air. The book began to spin, and Sly saw four strings of red light form between the book and the edges of the diagram. Suddenly, things began to appear at the ends of the strings. They were like ghosts, holograms of objects. The four items were a clock, a diamond, a statue, and a medallion.

The four items drew closer to Carmelita's book of knowledge, and then seemed to fuse into it. The book began to glow, and the pages began to flip back and forth, from front to back and back to front. As this happen, Sly heard Blain shout at the top of his lungs, "Let the ties between the pieces be strengthened, let us know where the next piece is hidden. Let the book of knowledge be the storage, be the hub. Let my power flow into the book, and give it the power to use the connections between the pieces, let the connections be strengthened, and let her mind be awakened."

As Blain said the last part of the incantation, the book of knowledge flashed. The light was blinding, and Sly had to cover his eyes. When the light was gone, Sly lowered his hand from his eyes and saw everything had disappeared except for Blain and Carmelita's book of knowledge. Blain stood up, and moved over to the book. He gently picked the large tome up, and flipped through the pages a few times. Finally, he smiled as he turned toward Sly, and began to walk towards him. Sly looked at the book, and saw that all the writing had disappeared. All that was left, in the entire book for that matter, was a single black rectangle on the right hand side of each page.

Blain handed the book over to Sly, and he turned it over and stared at the rectangle. Sly watched the rectangle, and swore he saw something move inside the black image. Suddenly, something began to take shape in the blackness. It was somebody, and Sly thought the shape seemed familiar. The shape continued to get clearer, and more of the image came into view. The image remained in black and white, but Sly almost dropped the book when he saw what had appeared in the rectangle. It was Carmelita. She was looking the other way, her back to them, but Sly could still tell it was Carmelita.

Blain took the book from Sly, and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He clicked the pen, and wrote something in the book. Sly watched as the ink disappeared as Blain wrote it, and then almost jumped when he saw words appear on the page. They read, "What was that?" Sly then saw Carmelita turn around in the image, and seem to look at Blain. Her eyes then moved over to Sly, and Sly just stared in disbelief. Common to Carmelita's style, she pulled out her Shock Pistol and began to loose shots at Sly.

As the many shock pistol shoots hit the window that seemed to lock Carmelita in the book, Blain looked up at Sly and said, "Using my magic, I have reestablished the communication between the five pieces of Carmelita's soul. As we gather more, I can strengthen the bonds. Right now, Carmelita's mind and soul are in the world created by the book. Since we only have the book of knowledge, the only way anyone outside the book can communicate with Carmelita is through written words. Also, the rectangle, the window into the world of the book, is like an old recording. Her world is in color, but we can only see it in black and white. It is also the same when she sees you. There is no color, only an old style black and white picture."

Sly continued to stare at the book, his mind frozen up. Finally, he was able to say, "So, I can at least talk to her."

"You can write to her, but basically yes. Now, try to tell her what's happened. I need to go rest, and then I will have to work with Bentley to pinpoint the location of Carmelita's Statue of Will Power. Once we know its location, we can retrieve it." Blain then closed the book, and handed it to Sly before he walked past Sly and toward the stairs that lead to the theaters dorm rooms. Blain was about to go up the stairs when he looked over at Sly and said, "Sly, you can talk to Carmelita by writing underneath the picture frame. If you write on the left side of the page next to the picture, you can actually create things in her world. Try making a home for her. Even when the cover is closed Carmelita still lives inside that book, and right now all her world is made of is black abyss with a window to this world hovering in mid air. It isn't the kind of place I would like to spend several weeks in."

Without another word Blain looked away from Sly and slowly walked up the stairs that lead to theater's dorms. Sly stood on the stage for a few minutes, staring down at the book. Finally, Sly gently tucked the book under he arm and he went up to the theater's dorms. When he walked into the room that served as the Cooper gang's kitchen, dinning room, and living room he saw Murray cleaning up from dinner while Bentley sat at his computer, Blain looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

Sly passed through the living room without a word to the others and head for the back wall of the living room. He moved towards the door on the far left and slowly opened. Sly stepped through the door and into his room before gently shutting the door. The room was a mixture of a bed room and a study. In the back corner of the room a simple bed with a dark blue blanket and a pair of white pillows. In the opposite corner, backed against the wall, a simple work desk was pushed up against the wall. The desk was cluttered with a few papers, a lamp, and very short pedestal that held Sly's most precious treasure, the Thievius Raccoonus. Other items in the room included an end table with a lamp and an alarm clock, A small book case with roughly a hundred books filling its shelves, a dresser, a door that lead to small walk in closet, and pictures filling the wall over the desk, and Sly's cane that sat in the corner. .

Sly moved over to the desk. He brushed a few of the papers off the desk and into the nearby trash bin before he set Carmelita's book of knowledge down on the now clean desk. Sly took a seat in the rolling chair beside the desk and looked down at the book that now set before him. Sly couldn't believe it. In that little book was everything that was his all time favorite Interpol officer, Carmelita. Her entire life, her entire world was now contained within the pages of the book, and Blain had trusted him to tell her everything that had happened. It was going to be a long night.

Sly slid his chair away from the desk a moment and dug through the few drawers before he found a pencil. He searched for a few more minutes and found the small, hand held pencil sharpener. Sly sharpened the pencil gently and then put the sharpener back in the drawers before he slid the chair back up to the desk. Sly paused for a second, the pencil held tightly his right hand and his left hand resting on the book. Could he stand seeing Carmelita like this, a living picture in a book? Sly shook his head, he had to. Until they stole back all the pieces of Carmelita's soul, Carmelita would be stuck like this. Sly intended to make the whole experience as bearable as he could for Carmelita.

Finally, with a deep breath Sly opened the book. He let the cover flap down on the desk, and the pages in the book turned by themselves until it got to the page that Carmelita was on. Carmelita was walking around in the picture frame, looking around. Her tail was twitching violently, indicating she was getting annoyed. Sly bit his lip, debating if he should wait a while until Carmelita had calmed down. Sly then shook his head, Carmelita wouldn't calm down. She would just get more aggravated. Sly made his decision, and gently reached out with the pencil and wrote out the message, "_Carmelita?"_

Sly paused a second, holding his pencil on the paper before he gently pulled it away. The words hung on the page for a second, and then disappeared. Sly watched as Carmelita suddenly began to look around. She then turned and looked through the image in the book and at Sly. Sly looked away from the image and at the bottom of the page. Slowly, deep black pen marks spelled out, "_All right Ringtail, you got five seconds to tell me what going on before I introduce you to my old friend and your old enemy, the Shock pistol."_

Sly gently wrote out, "_Do you want the long version or the short version?"_

Carmelita raised her eyebrow, and then the words, "_Short version Cooper. The last thing I remember is that Cajun crocodile, Mz. Ruby, stuffing something down my throat."_

"_That was something called the Soul Splitter potion. Carmelita, tell me what you can see right now."_

Carmelita turned her head, and then looked back at Sly, "_All I can see is black except for this floating window in front of me where I can see a giant, annoying raccoon."_

Sly chuckled to himself, and then began to tell Carmelita everything that had happened. By the time he was done, Sly had writers cramp in his right hand, and Carmelita was staring at him from inside the book in disbelief. Sly leaned back in his chair, trying to massage the pain out of his right hand while Carmelita stood there motionless. It was all too much to take in, but Sly had to be telling the truth. It explained why she was alone in the black void except for window that floated in mid air and showed Sly sitting in his desk, in a room that Carmelita guessed was his bedroom. What surprised Carmelita the most was that Sly was trying to hard to get her back to normal. It would just be so easy for him to let her body lie in a coma. It would make stealing so much easier. Carmelita then thought about it, Sly lived for the challenge. Making things easier wasn't in his style. He made something just barley possible, and then got his trill out cracking a security system or safe.

Finally, after a few quite moments Sly noticed that words had appeared at the bottom of the page. Sly leaned forward, and read, "_Sly, is everything you said true?"_

Sly picked up his pencil that was now half its length, and gently wrote, "_Yes, it is."_

Carmelita shook her head, and the letter at the bottom of the page spelled out, "_I need to lie down."_

Sly paused a second, and then moved over to the left side of the page. Inside the book, Carmelita could hear the sound of a pencil scratching against a piece of paper. Suddenly, walls began to rise out of the blackness around her. Four walls rose up to make one large enclosed room. The blackness at Carmelita's feet suddenly changed into a soft, deep red carpet that covered the entire floor. The walls around the room suddenly became painted in a crimson red and solid wood ceiling appeared above Carmelita's head. On the roof, a beautiful nature scene became painted out on the many panels on the wooden roof. A chain suddenly began to flow out of the center of the ceiling, and it lowered down until its end was a few feet away from the ceiling. At the end of the chain, metal began to flow out until he had created a very ornate frame. Diamonds and glass began to fill in the frame until a medium sized chandelier hung above the room. Electric lights appeared in the chandelier and the room was flooded with a bright, yet kind light.

Carmelita was in amazement, but the room continued to change. Against the back wall, a large four post bed rose out of the floor. The blanket, covers, and drapes that hung from the top of the beds four posts were all in different tones of red. In the back, right hand corner a door appeared and gently opened to show a large, but empty walk in closet. Against the left wall a few very comfortable looking chairs moved out of the wall with a bookcase piled high with books. On the right wall, a large set of dresser drawers rose out of the floor, and beside it a set of tall, standing mirrors shifted out of the wall. On the left wall, near the door that lead to the walk in closet another door appeared, and this one opened to show a large, extravagant bathroom with toilet, sink, standing shower, and a large bath with massaging water jets. As a final touch, against the front wall, two small tables rose out of the floor. Out of the tables vases filled with roses slowly rose into existence. In-between the two tables and vases a picture frame appeared that bordered the window that let Carmelita see out into the real world and Sly to see into hers.

Carmelita looked around the room a few times, her breath taken away by its beauty. She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was something blue lying on the bed's red blanket. Carmelita moved over to the bed, and gently picked the object up. It was one of Sly's calling cards. She gently opened the card, and read the message written on its interior. It read, "_If you need anything, all you have to do is ask. You are trapped in there, but I intend to make you as comfortable as possible."_

Carmelita looked up from the calling card and over at the picture frame that now bordered the window that let her see Sly. Carmelita blushed a bit, and smiled. In the real world, Sly was admiring his work through the image in the book. He had basically described every part of Carmelita's new bedroom on the left side of the page. Now, his hand was num, and he was rubbing it when he noticed two words appear at the bottom of the page. Sly read the words a few times, and then smiled. The letters had spelled out in a very light, pencil like set of marks, "_Thanks Ringtail."_

Sly nodded his head, and then watched as Carmelita lay down on the bed and fall asleep. Sly picked up his pencil one last time, and wrote a few more words on the left side of the page. In world of the book, a dimmer light switch appeared beside the door to the bathroom that controlled the chandelier. Sly used his words to turn the lights down in Carmelita's room to a very dim, calming glow before he moved back to the right side of the page and wrote, "_Goodnight Carmelita."_

With that Sly shut the Carmelita's book of knowledge, and set it in the center of his desk. He rubbed his hands a few times. He better get used to the pain, he would be doing a lot more writing now that the only way he could talk to Carmelita involved using a pencil or a pen. Sly stood up from his chair, stretching out before he shut his bedroom lights of a flopping down on his bed. Sly took his hat off and expertly tossed it onto his desk. He slipped his shoes off and took his shirt off before he got under the covers and laid his head on the pillow. Sly sighed, and stared up at the ceiling as he said, "I will get you out of there Carmelita, just you wait." With that Sly's eyes began to grow heavy, and he fell asleep.

Back in the living room, Blain and Bentley were still pouring over the computer. Bentley was typing furiously as Blain repeated all the information he knew about the location of the Carmelita's Statue of Will Power. Finally, Bentley smiled as he said, "Got it."

Blain looked at the computer screen as he said, "You found the statue."

Bentley nodded his head, "Yep and you won't believe this but Carmelita's Medallion of Conscience is with it."

Blain scratched his head in confusion, "That is strange, but then again Mz. Ruby doesn't always do the smart thing. She must really trust this guy to give him two pieces. Oh well, makes our job easier."

Bentley typed a few things on the computer as he said, "It does make our job easier, but the statue and medallion will still be hard to get a hold of."

Blain looked at the screen, "Where exactly are they."

Bentley struck the enter key, and then pointed at a map on the screen as he said, "It is a in a new boom town in Texas called Silver Ridge. It was founded just a few years ago when a local Texas Longhorn crime boss by the name of Two Ton Tom discovered a large vein of silver in the neighboring cliffs. The town is a real old west town. Two Ton Tom owns all the land for ten miles around, and he keeps any new companies from coming in. He won't even let telephone lines into Silver Ridge. He makes the residents use an ancient Telegraph station. This is a kind of town Tennessee Kid Cooper would steal from back in the day."

Blain looked at the image on the screen, and then smiled as he said, "Well then, maybe its time for Tennessee Kid Cooper to pull one final job."


	6. Silver Ridge

Chapter 6

Silver Ridge

The cooper gang rested for one day before they pilled back into the team van and headed for the airport. Once at the airport, Bentley released his powerful hacker code on an unguarded computer terminal, and got them tickets on a plane headed for the states. He also organized a cargo carrier to transport the team van, and he made sure it was a priority delivery so that the van would arrive thirty minutes after they did.

Sly, Murray, Bentley, and Blain had all gotten into disguises, and thanks to Bentley's hacking they got onto the plain with no trouble. Sly had disguised himself as a college professor. He was dressed in a pair of black dress paints, a white button down shirt, a black suit jacket he wore unbuttoned, a black tie, and a pair of small, rectangular glasses. He carried Carmelita's book of knowledge tucked under his left arm and a suitcase in his right.

Murray had decided to use a disguise that made him look like he could be a member of the secret service. He even had pitch black sunglasses on that hid his eyes from everyone. Bentley had decided to look like a tourist heading for a tropical vacation. He had the shorts, the sandals, and even the tropical print button down T-shirt. Blain had even disguised himself. He looked like a guy who was ready to go out on the farm or to rope some cattle. He was wearing blue jeans, a belt with a very large, metal belt buckle, a blue denim button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and a white cowboy hat.

The flight from Paris to their connection at the New York, Baltimore International Airport was several hours long, and then their flight to texas would take approximately two hours. Bentley passed the flight working on his laptop, thankful he had design a battery that would last for days on a single charge, Murray kept himself busy by watching the in-flight movie, and Blain read the wide variety of newspapers they had on the flight.

Sly spent the flight with a pen in hand, talking with Carmelita. Over the course of the flight Sly was able to add a few rooms to the house Carmelita now had in the empty world contained in the book. Among the things he added was a fully stocked kitchen, a very spacious and comfortable living room, a laundry room, and a hallway to connect each room. Sly also made it so every shirt, shoe, unmentionable, and pair of pants Carmelita had in the real world was hanging in her walk in closet or stored in the dresser drawers. Other then that, Sly found out that by turned the pages in the book. He could flip to other rooms he had made for Carmelita, allowing him to talk to her no matter what room she was in.

The gang made their connection at the New York, Baltimore airport and was soon on the two hour flight that would take them to Houston, Texas. This time, all four of them decided to watch the In-flight movie, Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. Blain even made it possible for Carmelita to watch the movie. By casting a quick spell, and having Sly write in a few things into the book, they put a TV in Carmelita's living room that could pick up any TV broadcast within a certain range. It basically meant that if the book was close enough to a TV, and there was something playing on it, Carmelita could watch it.

The flight soon ended, and the gang got off the plane. They made there way through the airport, grabbed their luggage, and waited until the team van came in on another flight. Soon, they were all loaded up, and were driving down the highway towards Silver Ridge. As they drove, Bentley took the opportunity to describe just what they would have to do to get a hold of Carmelita's statue of will power and medallion of conscience.

Bentley first told the gang about Two Ton Tom, a Texan Longhorn with the temper of a twister. His grandfather and father had both been prospectors, but neither were able to strike it rich. Tom took a different path to find his riches though. He used the most advanced technology he could find, and the knowledge he got from his grand father to find the biggest vein of silver in the world. The mine had been opened ten years now, and produced over a billion dollars worth of silver. Two Ton Tom used his new wealth to buy the land all around the mine, and set up an old west town. The buildings, the signs, everything had been created to be authentic. Some people moved to the town, wanting to get back to their roots while others came to the old town as a form of vacation. All that and more only increased the size of Two Ton Tom's pocket book.

The only modern building in the entire area was a mile south of Silver Ridge. It was the Silver Ridge Rodeo Grounds. It was a large stadium, and it only hosted on event a year, the True Texas Cowboy competition. It was a two part competition. The first part was for individuals. The entrant had to endure three contests, and the best over all would win first prize. The second part of the True Texas Cowboy competition was a country music competition. Teams could be made of any number, and each entrant would perform one country song. Then, a panel of judges would select two, and the two bands would go head to head in a battle of the bands. Each would be given a song, both different but similar enough for the judges to tell who would win first place.

The True Texas Cowboy competition was in a few days, and Two Ton Tom had put the pieces of Carmelita's soul up as the prizes. The Statue of Will Power was the prize for the rodeo competition, and the medallion of conscience was the prize for the musical competition. Bentley had planned for them to enter the competition, and with a little inventive cheating make sure they won the two competitions.

Bentley finished, looking around at Sly, Murray and Blain as he said, "All right guys, any questions."

Blain nodded his head, "Who will be doing what competition?"

Bentley turned to face Blain, "We are all going to be in the band competition, but I haven't decided who to enter in the rodeo part of the competition. The rodeo competition consists of the three traits Two Ton Tom thinks a Texan cowboy needs. The first part is a shooting competition where there are thirteen targets, and the competitor is given two six shooters. You have to shoot as many targets as you can, and then they go by your time to determine your placing. The second part is roping competition, but Two Ton Tom brings in elephants instead of normal cattle. That is the part that usually clears out most of the competitors because they can't manage to tie the elephant up."

Sly raised an eyebrow, "After all that, what's the third part of the competition."

Bentley groaned, "It's much worse, that much is for sure. It's a set of fights between the competators. No rules, the only thing allowed are fists and feet. This is where Two Ton Tom usually wins the competition because he plays dirty, and it's all absolutely legal. Because of this, I was thinking we should put Murray in, but I found out they are having some practice rounds before the competition actually starts. I say we all take a shot at the first two competitions, and see how good we are."

Sly, Blain, and Murray all agreed as the van turned off the main highway, and took a two land road for about half an hour. Then, a fence line began to come into view with a guard post across the road. Murray slowed down as they neared the guard post, and one of the guards dressed in a full cowboy wardrobe came up to the window and said, "Hello strangers, can I ask what your business is in Silver Ridge?"

Murray leaned out of the window and said, "Yeah, were here for the True Texas Cowboy competition."

The guard nodded his head, "Really, all right then. You can pass, but you will have to loose the van. There is a place ten miles down the road that will store your van in an underground parking lot, and will loan you some horses. You must also leave any technology they didn't have back in the old west, and get fitted for some more western style clothes. It's all free to competitors, but you will have to return everything when you leave."

Bentley stuck his head out of the back of the van, "What technology can we take into Silver Ridge."

The guard chuckled, "Computer wise, you can't take a digital watch in. This is the last true western town, and Mr. Two Ton doesn't let any technology in. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. So, I would say a sweet goodbye to your laptop there, you aren't going to see it for at least a week."

Bentley began to frown, but the guard paid him no mind as he raised the wooden arm that was across the road, and Murray drove through the gate. Ten minutes down the road, Murray saw a large, wooden building with a cement structure in the back and a corral filled with horses off to the side. Murray pulled up to the front of the building, and everyone got out and went inside. They were greeted by a middle aged female coyote. She greeted them, and quickly began the common procedure for getting someone ready to go into Silver Ridge. The first step is the coyote woman called a mountain lion, and had him drive the team van around the building and down into the underground parking lot. While the mountain lion was doing that, the coyote woman began to get Murray, Bentley, and Sly set up with some western clothes. The coyote woman offered to help Blain, but he shook his head, and began to browse the selection of clothes by himself.

An hour later, the gang was set. Bentley and Murray were both in the standard sets of clothes that included blue jeans, old fashion shirts, cowboy hats, and boots. Sly had talked the coyote woman into selecting a special set of clothes, and then showed her a picture. Blain, Bentley, and Murray were waiting outside of the changing room as Sly got into his new clothes. A few minutes later, Sly stepped out. Bentley and Murray were both stunned. Sly almost looked exactly like his gun slinging ancestor, Tennessee Kid Cooper. The only thing he was lacking was his ancestor's mustache, six shooters, and the cigarette he always had sticking out of the side of his mouth. Sly looked at himself in a full length mirror a few times, and then thanked the coyote woman.

The last step for the gang was to get them each a horse. The mountain lion that took the teams van down into the underground parking lot walked the gang out into the corral. In the corral, there had to be thirty horses and each were already had a saddle and reigns. The mountain lion motioned toward the horses as he said in a gruff voice, "Go ahead and take your pick. I just stay away from old Black Twister thought. He is the only horse here that not even Two Ton Tom was able to ride. He bucks everybody off, and then chases them for a good ten minutes before he will stop."

The gang nodded their heads, and then spread out through the corral. Sly found a good, lean, fast white horse by the name of Phantom that he took a liking to. Bentley found a smaller white horse with brown spots named Einstein. The mountain lion said it was the smartest horse he had ever seen, and more loyal then any dog, that's if he liked ya. Murray searched the corral for the strongest looking horse, and found a very large, strong one named Thunder for the sounds his hooves made when he really got running.

Blain had looked through the entire corral, looking at each horse before shaking his head and moving on. Finally, he had looked at each horse in the corral except for Black Twister. Before anybody could stop him, Blain had gotten up onto Black Twister's back. The horse sat there for a moment, and then neighed loudly before he began to buck around the corral madly. The mountain lion rushed up, but could not get close enough to calm Black Twister down.

Amazingly, Blain held on as Black Twister continued to buck. Sly, Murray, and Bentley watched as Black Twister almost bucked Blain of several times, but Blain held on tight. He kept one hand on the saddle and one hand on the reigns as he began to shout at Black Twister, trying to calm the horse down. Ten minutes later, the mountain lion was staring in amazement as Black Twister stopped bucking, and stood perfectly calm with Blain still on his back. Blain gently hit his feet against Black Twisters side, and he began to walk slowly towards the others. Blain just smiled down at the mountain lion who looking at him in aw, and then looked up at Sly, Bentley, and Murray as he said, "Well, shall we get going."

The gang gathered up there newly acquired supplies, and Sly grabbed Carmelita's book of knowledge before they began to ride down the dirt road toward Silver Ridge. It took a good hour of riding, but Silver Ridge finally came into view. It was a small town by current standards, but it would be considered a city back in the days of the old west. The town was built up against a large plateau that rose high above the city. The cliff side was completely covered in old style mining equipment, and the gang could see people of many species and ages working the equipment.

As the gang rode into town, they got some friendly hellos from people on the street, but then saw a large, dark brown, Texas Longhorn walking towards them. He was dressed in almost all white, and he was far taller then even Murray. While on his horse, Phantom, Sly could just look the Longhorn guy right in the eyes. The Texas Longhorn walked up to them, smiling as he said, "Well howdy strangers, are you here for the rodeo and music competition?"

Sly nodded his head, "Yes, were here to take home the first prize."

The Longhorn roared with laughter, "Are you now? Well, we will just see how you far in the competition. There are two hundred cowboys here from all over the world hoping to do just that, but where did my manner run off to? I am Two Ton Tom, the owner of the silver mine and mayor of this town. Who might you be?"

Sly pointed to himself, "I'm Tennessee Kid Cooper. These guys with me are Bentley, Murray, and Blain."

Tom nodded his head, "That's all well in good, but you got any nicknames. I mean my name Tom Stevenson Lander, but nobody calls me that. Also, we will be using your nicknames when we introduce to the crowd at the competition."

Sly nodded his head, "All right, but it's kind of hard to think up appropriate nicknames on the spot."

Tom was about to say something when Blain spoke up and said, "My old nickname from Wyoming was the Tornado."

Tom nodded his head, "All right, I guess two out of four is enough. You all can head over to the hotel and get yourself a room. Few of our competitors are staying in town, so the hotel has a few rooms open. You can go get yourself settled, and the sign up for the competition is in the hotel's lobby. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go check a few things at the silver mine."

Two Ton Tom gave them a gentle tip of his hat, and then walked off. Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Blain watched him go before they gently rode their horses down to the hotel. The hotel was a large, two story building with a stable off on the right side. The gang got down from there horses, and tied them to a few poles outside the hotel before they walked in. The hotel lobby was filled with laughter, many different people sitting at the tables as they played cards and drank lemonade. A female rattle snake was working the bar, cleaning the glasses with her tail. She noticed Sly and the others walk in, and smiled as she said, "Hello there boys, what can I do you for."

Sly looked over at the girl as he said, "Can we get some rooms?"

The rattlesnake set down the glass she was cleaning, and moved down to the end of the bar where a book was propped open on the bar. She pulled a pencil from underneath the bar and handed it to Sly as she said, "Go ahead and sign all your names in the registry while I get your room key. We have a few doubles and one big room with four individual beds that can fit all four of yeah."

Sly bent down, signing the registry as he said, "We'll take the large four person room."

The rattlesnake nodded her head, and disappeared under the bar as she searched for the room key. Blain, Murray, and Bentley each signed the registry before the rattlesnake gave them a pair of room keys and said, "It's on the second floor, at the end of the hall. You can come down here when ever you want for some food, and we have some of the best lemonade in the world."

Sly nodded his head, and then took the key from the rattlesnake before he led the others up to the second floor, and to their room. Once in the room each claimed a bed, and then began the process of moving there clothes and personal belonging from the horses to the room. When that was done, they moved the horses into the stables, and then went up to their room to rest. Bentley laid on his bed, reading a book about the old west that had been left on the end table. Murray and Sly sat on their beds, and Blain sat next to Sly as they talked about the competition. Finally, Sly decided to ask Blain something that had been bothering him, "Hey Blain, you seem to be pretty good at all this cowboy stuff. You care to fill us in a bit."

Blain shrugged his shoulders, "I may be descended from very powerful ancient mystics, but that doesn't mean I didn't grow up learning some other skills. I grew up in a small farming and ranching community in Wyoming. Though it is a far more modern then this, we still have the occasional rodeo. That's how I spent my summers, I would work at the nightly rodeo they held in Cody, Wyoming. I became one of the best ropers in the state, and gained the nickname the Tornado. It came from the fact that I would always kick up a lot of dust when I hogged tied anything, and because I moved so fast the dust would begin to swirl into a very weak Tornado."

Bentley looked up from his book, "I guess that decides it. Since you actually know what you're doing, you can enter the rodeo half of the competition."

Blain shook his head, "I wouldn't say that. Maybe we should put two people in the competition, there by doubling our chances of winning at least half of the competition."

"Since you know what's in store, who would you say should be in the competition?"

Blain shrugged, "I'd say Sly, with a little help of course."

Bentley shook his head, not liking the idea of putting Sly in the competition when he thought Murray would do a much better job. Still, he looked up at Blain and said, "Fine, but speaking of helping, you are going to have to help a lot with the music competition to."

Blain raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Bentley sat up, "I originally planed to hack the stadiums hidden speaker system, and play a country song over the speakers while we lip synced. Now, since I don't have any technology, we will actually have to play the music. If we really played, we have a better chance of Carmelita jumping out of her book by herself then winning the competition. If you can help us with your magic though, we can almost ensure our victory."

Blain chuckled, "All right. I can put some spells on our instruments so we can play them, but there is only so much I can do. We will have to have at least one practice session with the music, but we will have time for that after the rodeo competition. Right now, I think Sly should go out on some recon."

Sly looked over at Blain, "Are you sure. We haven't really got any idea how to do recon with out Bentley's laptop or my binocucom."

"I know one person that would have an idea how to do it. Tell me, do any of you know of shaman magic."

Bentley nodded his head, "Yeah, it's a mystic art that specializes in contacting dead spirits. Some powerful shaman can actually call spirits back to our world, and then do something called Spirit Unity. When this happens, the shaman joins the spirit with a mortal person, and the spirit actually guides the mortal person through many actions, increasing the mortal persons strength and skill at the same time."

Blain nodded his head, "Exactly right Bentley. Now, tell me. Who do we know that is dead, was a master thief in the old west, and is a raccoon?"

Sly's eyes widened, "Tennessee Kid Cooper, my gun slinging ancestor."

Blain nodded his head again, "Correct. So, tell me Sly, would you mind sharing your body with your ancestor for a roughly hour. He could guide you on the recon, and you can right down everything you find. Then, you bring back your notes to Bentley and he can figure out what we can do to tip the scales in our favor for the True Texas Cowboy competition."

Sly paused for a second, and then nodded his head. Blain then returned the nod as he stood up from Sly's bed, and moved to the center of the room. He rolled his neck around a bit, causing it to snap loudly. Sly, Murray, and Bentley watched as Blain let out a long slow breath, and put his hands together in front of his chest. It looked as if Blain was praying, but in an instant his eyes began to glow their characteristic white as his hands began to glow.

Blain held still for a few seconds, and then reached his hands forward. Suddenly, Blain's fingers seemed to disappear into midair, and a slight of light hung in mid air. Blain slid his other hand into the seam, and then pulled slowly apart. A thick, dark grey mist started to spill out of the whole, but Blain continued to pull until their was a perfect circle floating the air. Blain then stepped back, and a bright green mystical seal appeared in the circle, keeping it open.

Blain then stepped back, his hands and eyes still glowing as he said, "Sly, that is a door into the spirit world. If I call out to your ancestor, he might not come, but if it's you calling out for him then he will almost certainly be drawn to the opening. Then, it is a simple manner to perform Spirit Unity between you and him"

Sly nodded his head, and stood up from his bed as he moved over toward the circle. He bent down, and looked into the almost pitch blackness. Sly cleared his throat, and then cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted, "Tennessee Kid Cooper."

From the other side of the circle, a raspy voice with a thick western accent said, "What in tarnation. Is that my great, great, great, great, grandson I hear. Well take away my six shooters and call me a law abiding citizen, where are you boy."

Sly stifled a laugh and then yelled, "Over here."

In a few moments, a shadow appeared in the circle. Blain gently pushed Sly out of the way, and then reached into the circle His hands disappeared into the spirit world, and his muscles tightened as he caught hold of Tennessee Kid Cooper. From the circle, Sly's ancestor began to curse and shout as Blain pulled him out of the spirit world. When a resounding pop Blain went flying back and the gateway to the spirit world disappeared. Blain, Sly, Bentley, and Murray looked at the figure now in the center of the room, floating gently above the floor with his feet replaced by a ghostly tail. It was Tennessee Kid Cooper, the most infamous gun slinger of the old west.


	7. Recon and Six Shooters

**Author Note: This is a formal appology for not being able to update in a timely manner. You know how it is though were so many things get in the way of your hobbies, the things you actually want to do. I am now trying to make up for the lack of chapters by having another chapter ready in a few days, but don't quote me or anything.**

Chapter 7

Recon and Six Shooters

Tennessee Kid Cooper looked around the room a bit, and then over at Sly before he smiled and said, "Well shoot boy, your dressed just like me, but you have your fathers face. So, what in the Rocky Mountains am I doing here, and who just hauled me back to the world of the living like a freshly caught fish?"

Blain stood up, and smiled weakly as he said, "That would be me Mr. Cooper."

"Mr. Cooper was my father, everybody just calls me Tennessee. Now, what is going on here?" Bentley quickly jumped in at this point, and gave Tennessee a complete run down of everything that happened. When he finished, Tennessee whistled as he said, "Well, I say you guys are in one heap of trouble. Still Sly, I am proud to see you doing the right thing and helping a, oh what would that old knight Sir Cooper call her, damsel in distress."

Sly laughed, "You might want to be careful Tennessee. If Carmelita heard you saying that, you would be covered in lumps. Even if you are a ghost, she would find a way."

"Well, I can have a little talk with the fiery spirited woman later. Right now, I say we have some work to do."

Blain nodded his head, "Yes. Now, Sly, Tennessee, this might feel strange, but trust me. If something starts to go wrong I will stop the whole thing and try again. Now, Tennessee could you put your hand on or in Sly's shoulder." Tennessee nodded his head, and floated over beside Sly. Tennessee's ghostly hand went down on Sly's shoulder, and then disappeared a bit as his hand sunk into Sly's clothing. Sly's felt his shoulder go strangely cold, but he couldn't say anything about it because Blain had already begun to cast his spell.

A ring of blue light formed around Sly and Tennessee, and then began to shrink. When the ring was small enough, it began to force Tennessee to float farther into Sly's body. When the ring finally closed around Sly's waist, there was no sign of Tennessee. Sly had shut his eyes, and he now opened them. Murray and Bentley were silent for a few moments, but then Murray asked, "Sly, are you okay."

Sly nodded his head, and then said, "Everything's all right Murray." Bentley and Murray literally jumped back when they heard Sly's voice. It sounded like he and Tennessee were talking at the same time. Blain just smiled, sliding open the window as he said, "All right Sly, Tennessee, you two have an hour before my spell will wear off. You will have to steal a pencil and paper to do it, but we need you to make a rough map of the area. You got that."

Sly nodded his head, and was out the window a second later. In his mind, Sly could feel his ancestor's presence, helping to guide his thoughts and motions. Sly ran along the small balcony that lined the windows, and then made his way to the rough. He looked around, and then saw a few discarded pieces of paper lying on the roof. He quickly scooped them up, and then a few minutes later found a pencil lost on the street. With a pencil and paper in his pocket, Sly rail walked along a series of ropes all the way to the northern edge of town to the mine.

The large silver mines were silent, standing like a great metal giant against the cliff side that held the precious metal. Sly reached the foot of the cliff, but could not see a way up. This was not true for Tennessee, who could clearly see a place he could rail walk. Tennessee led Sly over to a very thin and rusty pipe that went all the way up the cliff. Usually, Sly would have tried to climb the pipe, but Tennessee had a different idea. Tennessee gently guided Sly's steps, and soon they were rail walking at a full run up the almost vertical pipe. When they reached the top, Sly's heart was pounding, but inside his head Tennessee was saying, "Come on boy. All of your ancestors, including your father, did put entries into the Thievius Raccoonus, but we each kept a little secret about our techniques in case the book was to fall into the wrong hands. What we just did was the vertical rail walk, the pinnacle of my career."

Sly shook his head, slowing down his breathing as he said, "How did we do that?"

Tennessee guided Sly back over to the edge of the cliff, and pointed at the pipe, "Look down the pipe. Notice it bends, and it has joints every few feet. The vertical rail walk is designed to take advantage of any nick, crack, or joint in a pipe or another thin surface to transport the thief up. The only thing that we couldn't use the rail walk on is a brand new pipe with no joints anywhere."

Sly nodded his head, examining the pipe, "That is amazing. I will have to remember that."

"Darn tooten. Now, take a seat on the edge of the cliff, and get the pencil and paper out. I may have been a master thief, but I fancied myself quite the artist when it came to drawn maps."

Sly shrugged, and did as Tennessee said. He took a seat, taking the paper and pencil out of his pocket. Soon, Tennessee to control of Sly's hand and the pencil began to fly over the page as Sly's eyes continued to dart back and forth between the paper and the town below. Roughly fifteen minutes later, Tennessee had drawn an amazingly detailed map of the entire area. He smiled, admiring his work as he said, "There, a fine map of Silver Ridge and the surrounding area, courtesy of Tennessee Kid Cooper."

Inside Sly's body, Tennessee smiled, and then had Sly stand up as he said, "Now, lets get a map of that fancy stadium over there." Sly nodded his head, and began to make his way down, through Silver Ridge, to the stadium. Strangely, the stadium lights were on and there was someone working in the middle of the field. Sly crept up onto the roof that covered the stadium seats, and protected them from the sun and rain.

It was Two Ton Tom and a few other bulls. At first, it looked like they were flattening out the arena, but Sly then saw that they were laying down strange flat boards.

Out of impulse, Tennessee took control of Sly's body, and began to draw a map of the entire stadium, including every spot where they saw Two Ton Tom's henchmen bury the strange devices. An hour later, the field looked like nothing had happened, and Two Ton Tom moved out into the middle. He smiled a bit, and then lifted up his arm and set his hand on his watch. With the gentle press of a button, a small laser beam began to shoot out of the watch. Two Ton Tom pointed the beam at one of the buried devices, and then pressed a second button on his watch. In an instant, the square device under the soil made a gentle shake. Then, with out warning, the square plate shot up into the air, a powerful spring driving it up into the air.

Tennessee and Sly watched, and once the stadium lights were off and everybody else was long gone, they began to make their way back to the hotel. In a few minutes, Sly leapt through the open window. Blain, Bentley, and Murray turned their heads, and smiled as Blain said, "That didn't take you two very long. Oh, hold on a second." Blain's eyes glowed for a second, and he slashes his arm at Sly. In an instant, the spell he had used to fuse Sly with Tennessee disappeared and the old west train robber floated out of Sly's body.

Sly shook his head, walking over to hand the map to Bentley, "I can tell you one thing for sure. That was one recon mission I won't ever forget."

Tennessee nodded his head, "Darn tooten Sly, but I think you should tell your turtle friend there about what we saw that snake in bull's clothing, Two Ton Tom, doing at the stadium."

A few minutes after Sly finished telling Bentley about the strange devices, he nodded his head and said, "They sound like ejector panels, and powerful ones at that. Still, I doubt Two Ton Tom would risk using them during the first two competitions. Those have rules, and he probably wouldn't risk breaking his own rules until the final competition, where the rules are thrown out."

Blain nodded his head, "I agree, but we don't have time to worry about it now. It's approximately 11:00, and some of us have to be up by 7:00 tomorrow if we are going to make the first part of the True Texas Cowboy competition. Come on Sly, let's get some shut eye."

The gang began to settle down for the night, all except for Tennessee who just floated in the middle of the room. Finally, he moved over to Blain and asked, "Well what in tar nation am I supposed to do while you tenderfoots sleep?"

Blain groaned, looking up at Tennessee as he said, "You can do what ever you want. You're a ghost. Go scare someone down the street." Tennessee grumbled, biting down hard on his cigar as he floated over to the window, turned around, and took a seat in mid air.

The next morning, all five of them awoke bright and early before they began to prepare for the first part of the True Texas Cowboy competition. Around 7:30 the group headed down to the hotel's lobby. Tennessee disappeared for a while, going on ahead to the stadium while Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Blain grabbed a quick breakfast. They left the hotel around 8:00 and arrived at the stadium a few minutes later. Bentley and Murray went up into the stadium's stands to get some seats while Blain and Sly went down to wait with the rest of the competitors. There were at least a hundred other cowboys and cowgirls waiting there turn at the target range.

Blain managed to find Tennessee bothering some guy in the bathroom, and then quickly performed Spirit Unity between Tennessee and Sly. Tennessee, back when he was alive, was a dead eye. He could hit any target, no matter the range, and Sly would need his help to get past this part of the competition.

At 8:30 the first part of the competition began. The stands were filled with people who had come to watch the gun competition, and they all cheered as the announcer's voice came over the stadiums speakers. The announcer was a vulture with strong voice, and he said, "Welcome all to the first part of the True Texas Cowboy competition. I am now proud to introduce our first entrant, the mayor of Silver Ridge, and the winner of this competition for the past ten years running, TWO TON TOM."

The crowd exploded with cheers as Two Ton Tom walked out into the center of the arena. He gave a gentle tip of the hat to the crowd, and then pulled out his two six shooters. A hush fell over the crowd, and then the challenge began. All around the stadium, six clay disk throwers that were positioned under the bleachers began to warm up. They turned back and forth a bit, and then a moment later one of them fired of a clay disk.

Two Ton Tom moved quickly, turning to look at the disk as he aimed his gun and fired. None of the disks passed in front of the crowd, thus eliminating the risk that someone would accidentally get shot. Two Ton Tom moved quickly, and shot down the first disk. Then, two more disks were launched, and he shot them both down. Then, came four at one time and Two Ton Tom pegged all four of them. Then, in the final round of disks, the last six clay targets were launched. Two Ton Tom shot down five of the six. That was the point of the competition is with two six shooters, you had twelve shots. You had to pick the one pigeon you had the least likely chance of hitting, and make it the one you don't shoot down.

The crowd cheered as Two Ton Tom turned, and tipped his hat before walking out of the arena. The competition proceeded pretty smoothly. Some of the other competitors were great shots, and others were just pitiful. Still, only a handful of them managed to get eleven of the thirteen clay disks, and no one else had managed to get a hit with all twelve of their shots.

It was just after noon when it was Blain's turn. Bentley and Murray cheered for him as he stepped out into the stadium grounds, he picked the two, silver six shooters out of there holsters, and held them tightly in each hand. He tipped his head down, closing his eyes as the crowd fell silent. Then, the first disk was launched.

The disk flew through the air for a few minutes, and just got in front of Blain when he his head and swung up in one smooth motion and he shot the clay disk into pieces. The next two came, and they quickly met the same fate. Soon, Blain was down to his the last group of disks where six were launched at once. He closed his eyes again, tuning his ears into the disk throwers that hummed behind him. Then, they all launched at the same time.

Blain lifted his guns straight above his head and began to shoot down the disks before they even got in front of him. Then, there was only one left. Blain did not stop though. He quickly holstered one of the guns and grabbed the other one by the muzzle as he ran after the disk. The crowd was wondering what he was doing until he reared back and threw the gun. The gun flew through the air, and with a resounding crash it broke the thirteenth disk into pieces.

The crowd roared with applause, but Blain paid it all no mind as he picked up the gun he had thrown, and walked out of the arena. The next up was Sly. With Tennessee's help Sly easily got through the first few rounds of disks. Then came the final round where six were launched at once. With Tennessee guiding his hand, Sly easily knocked four of the disks out of the air. Then, he had one bullet left and two disks. Tennessee held Sly's finger back from the trigger, watching as the disks flew closer and closer together. Then, he fired the final bullet. It streaked through the air, blowing through the center of the first clay disk and then going on to break the second one into pieces. He had managed to hit two disks with a single shot, bring his score up to thirteen.

The rest of the competition went on to late in the evening, but the gang didn't stick around. They had easily one the first competition, being the first pair in the in the history of the competition to hit all thirteen of the disks. They had gone back to the hotel, and Blain had ordered tall glasses of lemonade for everyone there, his treat. To say the least, there was a constant stream of admirers that came in to ask how Blain and Sly did it, but they just smiled and said it was years of practice. It was getting to be pretty late, and the gang was just about to turn in when the front door to the hotel burst open, and Two Ton Tom came storming into the hotel. His eyes were filled with rage as he waited for some of his goons, more Texas Longhorns, to get into the room.

Two Ton Tom then moved over to the table where the gang was sitting, setting his hands on the table as he leaned in and said, "Listen here you poor excuses for cowboys, you got lucky today. Your luck won't hold out tomorrow when we get into the roping competition. Those elephants are fierce, and tomorrow is when we separate the Texas cowboys from, let's say, the Wyoming cowboys."

Blain looked up at Tom, his eyes becoming narrow slits, "Mind running that by me again. You have something against Wyoming?"

Tom nodded his head, "Nothing but yellow bellies up that way that couldn't tell the difference between an apple pie and a cow pie."

Blain glared at Tom, but didn't move as he said, "Well then, you must just be a useless ranch cow, because you want to know something, you lost to me, a Wyoming cowboy."

Tom glared down at Blain, and his hand began to reach for his six shooter. It never made it to the fire arm because the rattlesnake that own the hotel had slithered out from behind the bar, and had wrapped her tail around Tom's hand as she said, "This may be your town Tom, but this is my hotel. I won't have you starting a fight in here. Now, you better make yourself scarce before I change my mind about not breaking your hand."

Tom eyes glanced over at the rattlesnake, and then he began to pull his hand away from his gun. A moment later, he snorted before he motioned toward his goons and they all tore out of the hotel. The rattlesnake moved over to the gang's table and said, "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes that longhorn gets too big for his britches. By the way, I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Sadie."

Every introduced themselves, and then Blain smiled as he said, "You seem to have dealt with Two Ton Tom before."

Sadie nodded, "Yes, I have had to deal with his temper before. Last year, a person staying at our hotel during the competition said it was all just a stupid waste of time. Well, Tom doesn't take kindly to people mocking his competition. He quickly put his fist into the guys face, and that started a massive fight. It took me months to get everything fixed, and since then I have told Tom that if he comes in her looking for a fight, I'll give him a butt kicking he won't ever forget."

Sly chuckled, "Now that is something I would pay to see."

Murray nodded his head, "If he got to be too much for you Sadie, you can always count on The Murray to hold him down why you knock the snot out of him."

Sadie laughed, and had soon curled up in an empty chair near the table as she talked to Sly and the others. Sadie was like most other people who were some other form of snake. She had a normal upper half, but where she should have had feet she just had her long, serpent like tail. Basically, she stood around like any other person, she just slithered when most people would walk. She wore a western style blouse and a belt that was wrapped tightly around where her waist would have been if she had one. She had some dark reddish brown hair that she wore in a very long ponytail that almost reached down to the floor when she stood at her normal height. Her face was pretty normal, but had a few snake like features like the uncommon eyes and the natural ability to dislocate her jaw.

It was getting to be 10:00 when the gang finally finished talking with Sadie headed back up their room. Blain hung back a second, saying something quietly to Sadie while the others moved up the stairs. She looked at him, and then told him she would think about his offer. Blain nodded his head, and then tipped his hat gently as he went to catch up with Sly, Bentley, and Murray.


	8. Roping

Author Note: _Curse the fates, it seems the whole world is against me writing on this story. Still, through hell and high water, I have managed to add a chapter. With the school year ending, and a hunbred other things going on, I am sorry I haven't found more time to write. It also didn't help when I got a new video game, but what can I say. Now, for the long overdue update.   
_

Chapter 8

Roping

The next morning came all too early for the Cooper Gang. Sly had spent a few hours last night talking with Carmelita, making sure she was all right. Now, he groaned as he heard Tennessee shouting at him, "Get up you bag of bones. Sadie just came yelling by the door that they finally posted who is moving onto the roping competition."

Sly groaned, sitting up in his bed as he yawned, and then said, "All right, why aren't you yelling in anybody else ear?"

Tennessee crossed his arms, biting down on his cigar, "I'm not yellin at them because they were up an hour ago. They are down in the lobby, getting some breakfast. Now, you better go and get something to eat now. I know for myself how hard it can be to rope even a normal cow when your minds on eating a piece of cow meat instead of catching it."

Sly slowly got out of his bed, stretching a bit. A few minutes later he was dressed in his western outfit, and made his way down to the hotel's lobby with Tennessee floating a few feet behind him. Sly got down to the ground floor of the hotel, and then saw Bentley, Murray, and Blain eating a light breakfast at one of the tables. Blain waved at Sly, and motioned him over as he pointed to a plate full of food, and an empty chair to go with it.

The gang talked quietly for a while, enjoying the food Sadie had brought them. Sly found out everything he had missed that morning, including very important announcement. After the first Competition, Sly and Blaze were tied for first with Two Ton Tom talking second. It also seemed that when Two Ton Tom was making the announcements, he glared over at gang. Sly smiled, wishing he had been in the lobby to see Two Ton Tom announce that he was being beaten by a couple of what he would call 'Green Horns."

About half way through breakfast Sadie slithered over, and handed a clipboard to Blain, "Are you guys enjoying your breakfast?"

Blain nodded his head, "Yes, thank you. Now, what's this for?"

Sadie pointed to the paperwork on the clipboard, "It's forms for the roping competition. It was originally an individual event, but a few years back someone got killed by one of the elephants. The government made Tom change it so it was a pair of people. This paperwork is what you have to turn in when you arrive at the stadium. It tells the judges who you are pairing up with."

Blain glanced over at Sly, "Well, I think we all know what one of the pairs are going to be."

Sly nodded his head, "It be stupid to do it any other way."

Blain chuckled a little bit, quickly filling out the paperwork, and then handing to Sly so he could sign it. While Sly put his fake signature on the form, Blain turned to Sadie and asked, "So, have you given any thought to my request."

Sadie nodded her head, "I have, and I will."

Blain smiled, "That's great, but we can talk about the details later. Now, I think it's high time we got to the stadium. We don't want to get disqualified for not showing up." Blain stood up from the table giving a gentle wave to Sadie as he began to walk across the room. Sly quickly took the completed form off the clipboard, handing the board to Sadie before he, Bentley, and Murray followed Blain out of the motel. They went around to the back of the motel, and walked into the stables.

Since Blain and Sly would need their horses for the roping competition, all four of them decided they would ride to the stadium. Blain had moved over to Black Twister's stall, and was gently patting the horse's head as he undid the latch. Sly had decided to saddle his horse, Phantom, in his stall, and then use his cane to undo the latch. Murray and Bentley were able to get their horses, Thunder and Einstein, saddled up just as quickly. Murray had a little trouble with Thunder because every time he took a step, it would send a small shockwave through the floor. Bentley, on the other hand, had a very easy time. Einstein was a smart horse, and knew just how to stand to make it easy for Bentley to put on his saddle.

It was just a half an hour later when the gang slowly rode their horses out of the stables, and began to head for the stadium. It was a peaceful morning, a gentle wind blowing to keep the air cool, but not uncomfortable. When the stadium came into view, Bentley's curiosity got the better of him, and he asked, "Blain what were you talking to Sadie about?"

Blain glanced back at Bentley, and then smiled, "Oh, nothing. Just preparing for the future." Bentley raised an eyebrow, but before he could not get Blain to say anything else on the topic. The gang arrived at the stadium, and then split in two. Bentley and Murray tied up their horses and went to get some seats in the stadium while Sly and Blain went into the competitor's portion of the stadium.

Bentley and Murray began to look around the crowd in the stadium. The stadium was filled with people, making the job of finding seats that harder. Bentley finally spotted three seats near the aisle, and soon Murray and Bentley were sitting, waiting for the competition to begin. The competition was supposed to start in a few minutes when Bentley heard a feminine voice ask, "I'm sorry, but is this seat taken?"

Bentley turned, and was surprised to see Sadie standing beside him. Bentley shook his head, "No Sadie, you can sit here, but what are you doing away from the motel."

Sadie chuckled, "Can't this cowgirl get away from work once in a while. Besides, I wanted to come and see Two-Ton-Tom get his butt smoked by Sly and Blain."

Bentley nodded his head, and was about to ask Sadie about that morning and what she was talking to Blain about when the stadiums speakers hummed to life, and then the announcer's voice came over them, "Welcome to the second part of the True Texas Cowboy competition. We are coming back from a very surprising first round. For those of you who missed it, a pair of new comers swept the sure shot competition by shooting down all thirteen targets with only a pair of six shooters. It was amazing, but now its time for them to prove themselves with horse and rope. To start the competition today I am proud to present our first team. Sly 'Tennessee Kid' Cooper and Blain 'Tornado' Shadow Walker."

The crowd exploded with cheers as Blain and Sly rode into the stadium. Sly was making a show of his entry, getting Phantom to rear back and kick his front feat in the air. Blain was a lot calmer, content to wave a little bit. Once the crowd settled down, the competition began. From a large gate on the far side of the stadium, a large elephant slowly walked into the stadium.

Blain whistled at Sly, and both turned to look at the elephant. Blain saw several men running around the elephant, attaching some strange red packs. They soon cleared out while one staff member stepped back, and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on the device, and the red pack on the elephant's body exploded. Sly sniffed the air, he knew this smell. It was Indian spice, the kind Rajan used to produce. Blain and Sly soon saw the effects of the spice as the elephant's eyes began to glow blood red, and he became enraged.

The elephant reared back, trumpeting loudly before it charged at Blain and Sly. Blain put his heels into Black Twisters side, and rode out of the way while Sly did the same on Phantom. The elephant began to chase after Sly, and Blain looked up at the clock. They had a set amount of time to bring the elephant down. If they didn't do it within the time limit, they would be disqualified.

Blain pulled out his rope, and called to Sly, "Bring him this way."

Sly nodded his head, guiding Phantom in Blain's direction with the elephant right behind him. Blain began to swing the lasso above his head, waiting until Sly was right beside him before letting the rope fly, and hooking it around one of the elephant's trunks. He then tied the rope around a part on Black Twister's saddle, and clapped his hands together. He began to mumble a spell, watching as the slack on the rope began to disappear. Just when the rope was going to be pulled tight, he finished his spell. A complex spell circle appeared on the ground. The elephant was pulled to a sudden halt, the mix of Blain's spell and Black Twister's natural strength enough to bring the elephant to a halt.

Sly saw his opening, and then did what he and Blain had discussed before the competition. He pulled out his own lasso, looping it around the elephants other trunk before he and Phantom began to run around the elephant. The slack from Sly's lasso began to wrap around the elephants feet, and soon they were pulled tight. Now,

Sly and Blain would have to finish off. Sly pulled out his second rope as Blain jumped down from Black Twister, and began to run at the elephant. Once he was at the elephant's side, he jumped up, and struck the elephant in the side with a spinning kick. The force of the kick was enough to make the elephant tip over.

Sly then threw one end of the rope to Blain, and then both began to quickly tie up the elephant's feet. It was a few seconds later, when some of the dust Blain and Sly had kicked up had cleared the crowd saw they had roped the elephant with a few minutes to spare. The crowd exploded with applause, among which were the cheers from Bentley, Murray, and Sadie.

Sly and Blain walked off the field, pulling their horses along. Waiting for them at the competitor's entrance was Two-Ton-Tom. The Texas longhorn just stared at them with cold eyes, and snorted as they walked by before he walked out into the stadium. Blain and Sly smiled to each other, both enjoying making Tom squirm. He was getting nervous, and he should be. Blain and Sly were there to win it, and get back the pieces of Carmelita's soul.

Two-Ton-Tom walked out into the middle of the arena. He was the only person that didn't have a partner. He looked over at the stadium staff as they brought out a new elephant. He gave them a nod, and one of the staff members returned it. The staff members began to secure the same red pack to the elephant's side, but these weren't filled with Indian spice. It was just red dust. Two-Ton-Tom smiled, nobody was taking away his title, even if it meant he had to cheat.

The match started, and Tom was off like a bullet. The elephant he was against was a bit smaller then the one Blain and Sly had to rope, but it would still prove a task for most people. Tom, however, we no push over. He ran up, grabbing the elephant by its tusks before he hauled it up into the air. The crowd gasped as they saw Two-Ton-Tom throw the elephant a few feet. He then pulled out his own rope, and before five minutes had gone by he had roped the elephant. He smiled. No good for nothing greenhorns were going to take away his competition. Especially since Mz. Ruby had told him if he didn't win, there would be horrible consequences.

Sly and Blain meet Bentley, Murray, and Sadie outside. After talking about the fight for a few minutes, Blain said, "All right guys, we have to get to work. Tomorrow is the first part of the music competition, and we need to practice. I have set up a place for us to practice at the top of the Plateau north of town. No one is working the mines today, so that means we will be able to get some practice in without prying eyes. Meet me at the base of the plateau in two hours."

Sly, Bentley, and Murray nodded their heads, and then began to ride back to the motel for some rest. Blain hung back a bit, talking with Sadie. Soon, the pair of them got onto their horses. Sadie's horse was brown with white splotches of fur. The two began to ride of toward the plateau.

A few hours later Sly, Bentley, and Murray came riding up to the bottom of the plateau. Standing their patently was Blain, who smiled at them and said, "Perfect timing."

Sly nodded his head, jumping down from Phantom, "So, how are we getting up to the top of the plateau."

Blain smiled, holding up his hand as he snapped his fingers. From the side of the plateau, a set of long stone stairs burst from the cliff side, and stretched all the way up to the top. Blain turned and began to walk up the stairs, "Now, I found out some interesting information about the music competition. As you know its in two parts, the second part being a direct competition between the top two bands. Now, we get to choose the song we play for the preliminaries, but the one for the finals is supposed to be a surprise. Well, it won't be a surprise for us."

Bentley looked a little surprised, "You found out what song were playing?"

Blain nodded his head, "Yes, but it proved a problem. One of the band's in the finals will have to play the song 'Devil went Down to Georgia' while the other band plays a very similar song 'The Devil went back to Georgia'. The songs are actually related, the second one a continuation of the first. The problem, both songs require a violinist, or fiddle player, with amazing skill."

Murray shrugged his shoulders, "So what, you can use your magic to make one of us the best fiddle player in the world, right?"

Blain shook his head, "Wrong. My magic can do a lot, but it can't make anyone that good at playing a fiddle. That takes practice and passion. Someone has to have spent many hours honing their skills, and then have a passion for playing their fiddle. The skill is what my magic reproduces, but it can't reproduce the passion, the feeling someone gets from playing. That is why I have enlisted some help."

Sly raised an eyebrow, "Help? Who did you get that would help us?'

Blain just smiled as the gang reached the top of the plateau. Set up on the rocky surface was a drum set, a base guitar and a normal guitar, a microphone, and a small set of speakers. They were all hooked into a small, black box that was producing the necessary electricity through magic. The thing Bentley, Murray, and Sly weren't expecting to see was another person standing on the top of the plateau, hold a fiddle on her shoulder with the bow in the other hand.

Sadie looked over at them, and smiled, "Well, are we going to practice or what?"


	9. Author Note

Author Note:

Someone has recently sent me a personal message about including a character in the story. I have also lost that e-mail, so I would appreciate who ever that was, (Sorry I forgot your name) to get in contact with me. Also, if anyone wants to throw a character to me, I'll see how it works out. I am still trying to think of another crime lord for the 4th piece of Carmelita's. Hey, let's make it a contest. The person who provides me with the best character (one at a time please) will get their character in my story. I will also keep no rights to the character, and you can use it in your own fanfictions.

P.S. Let Sly Cooper, Master of Thieves, Dominate the World.


	10. Country Comes to Town

Author Note: I am happy with the response I have recieved for the character contest, but I would still like to see some more. I need a major villian and any other characters you want to send in. I will take the best few, and use them in the story once this section about the True Texas Cowboy Competition is over. Also, this chapter of the story contains two songs. For those kind enough to send substantail reviews I will send a digital copy of the first song. Just make a note of it in your review if you are interested in the song. I will offer the song until 1st of June, 2006. After that, your out of luck.

Chapter 9

Country Comes to Town

Sly and the gang practiced with Sadie for the rest of the day, and into the night. When they finally got done they were ready for the music competition. The way it worked out, Bentley was back on drums, Murray was on bass guitar, Sadie was on her fiddle, and Sly sung. Blain used his magic to animate several other instruments, making them float in the air and play by themselves. Still, most of the music would have to be done by Sly and the others.

The next morning, the gang woke up slowly. Blain sent Tennessee back to the spirit world. It was a bit sad to see him leave, but Tennessee promised to tell Sly's father know just how great of thief he had become. The gang was able to spend the rest of the day relaxing as they waited for the music competition. It would happen later in the evening, the first band having to perform right around 6:00

Blain spent the day practicing the songs. Making several instruments play at once was easy, but making them play well was a lot harder. Murray and Bentley were content to help Sadie down in the motels lobby while Sly was going to spend the day talking with Carmelita.

It took a while, but Sly finally had their room to himself. He took out Carmelita's book of knowledge, gently holding it in his hands as he cracked the pages open. He began to flip through the pages, looking for Carmelita. He finally found her in the living room of the house inside the book. She was dressed in some blue jeans and a gray tank top. She had one of her CD's playing on the stereo while she practiced some form of self defense.

Sly smiled, wondering if he should interrupt Carmelita's workout when she turned, and saw him looking at her through the pages. Carmelita turned to face Sly, wiping some sweat from her forehead, "Hey Sly."

Sly continued to smile, picking up a freshly sharpened pencil and wrote, "Hey Carmelita, how are you doing?"

(Note: for this section things Sly has to write will be _italicized. _Carmelita's responses are written words, but unlike Sly she is actually saying them, and they are being translated into written text.)

Carmelita shrugged, "I'm doing pretty good, though I must admit I am getting a little stir crazy in here."

Sly chuckled, "_I can imagine. So, what are you listening to, the book says you have some music playing on the stereo._"

"Just one of my old CD's. Speaking of music, how did your band practice go last night?"

"_It went fine. I think we have a good shot at winning. Still, the song Blain wants us to play for our preliminaries is a solo song, but he has rewritten it as a duet. A duet between a girl and a guy. Sadie says she is willing to play the fiddle for us, but she won't sing."_

Carmelita looked questioningly up at Sly, "Who is Sadie?"

"_Don't worry Carmelita. She is just a nice rattlesnake that is going to help us by playing the fiddle. It was all Blain's idea anyway."_

Carmelita crossed her arms, but then nodded her head, "All right Ringtail, I can believe that. Still, then what are you going to do about the duet in the song."

"_I don't know. Blain says that if worse comes to worse, I can sing its solo version, but he says it will loose almost all of its power if it's sung by one person."_

Carmelita uncrossed her arms, and began to think. After a few minutes she said, "Sly, can you take my book to Blain. I want to ask him something."

Sly blinked his eyes a few times, a little surprised, but then nodded his head as he picked Carmelita's book of knowledge up, and began to look for Blain. He finally found the panther on the roof, meditating as trumpet played something in front of him. When Sly walked up, the trumpet stopped and Blain asked, "What is it Sly?"

Sly held Carmelita's book out to Blain, "Carmelita wanted to ask you something."

Blain turned around, raising his eyebrow as he looked at the book. He then took it form Sly, opening it up in his arms as he made a pen appear in the air beside him. He jotted a few quick notes to Carmelita, and then read her response. Blain began to smile, an idea beginning to hatch in his head. He looked up at Sly and said, "That duet of yours, just practice your part normally. Carmelita just gave me a solution to our problem of finding a female singer."

Sly shrugged shoulders, taking Carmelita's book from Blain before he stood up, and the pair began to walk toward their room. Blain had a lot of work to do if he was going to be ready for that night, but it would easily be worth it to see the expression on Sly's face.

Soon, it was time for the big show. People were coming from all over just for the music competition. Sly and the gang arrived at the stadium an hour before they were supposed to go on. Bentley and Murray were dressed in their usual cowboy get ups while Blain was in a set of black pants, black shirt, black boots, and black hat. Sly was dressed a little more casually, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue button down shirt, and a belt the Cooper gang logo as the belt buckle.

They all had their instruments except for Bentley, who had some of the stage hands bring his drums up. Sadie began tuning her violin while Blain moved over to a wall on the stage, and began to draw a very complex design. Along with his guitar, he was also carrying Carmelita's book.

It was almost time for them to go on when Blain finished the last of his mystic symbols. He had drawn probably twenty symbols around the stage, and five more out in the audience. They were drawn by magic, so no one would be able to destroy them, but it still took a lot of time. Sly tried several times to ask what Blain was planning, but he just smiled and kept going about his business.

Then, before Sly could get even a clue out of Blain, it was time for the show. The gang moved onto the stage as the previous band moved off. The crowd gave them a kind applause, some of it left over from the previous band. The audience and the judges all wanted to go home. Most of the bands had been absolutely atrocious, with only a few good ones amongst the dirt.

Sly and the gang were set up in a few minutes, and then Sly passed the microphone to Blain. Blain walked up to the front of the stage, holding the cordless microphone close to his mouth as he said, "I hope that all of you are enjoying yourselves tonight. Now, all the previous bands have played very upbeat numbers, but now we are going to slow it down. Before I announce are song though, may I introduce the person who will be singing, Sly 'Tennessee Kid' Cooper."

The crowd applauded, and Sly waved a bit. Blain waited for the applause to die a bit before he continued, "Now, I am proud to present the song, 'When Two People Fall in Love'. This song was originally played by the famous Brad Paisley. Tonight, we are going to present our own rendition of the song, with a special surprise.

The crowd began to applaud as Blain handed the microphone back to Sly, and picked up his instrument. In a few moments, Sadie began to play on her violin. Blain, Murray, and Bentley joined in, the sounds combing into the songs intro. Sly listened to the music for a few more moments, letting the others finish the intro before he looked up at the audience, and sang.

_A baby's born in the middle of the night in a local delivery room_

_They grab his feet, smack him till he cries, he goes home the next afternoon_

_Before you know it he's off to school and then he graduates in May_

_Goes out and gets a Ph.D. and then cures all sorts of things_

_Wins a Nobel Prize and saves a million different lives_

_The world's a better place for all he's done_

_It's funny when you think about the reason he's alive_

_Is all because two people fell in love_

_Right now at a picnic shelter down by canyon creek_

_You'll find potato salad, hot dogs and baked beans_

_The whole Wilson family's lined up filling there paper plates_

_They drove or flown in here from 15 different states_

_Stanley Wilson said that sixty years ago he knew_

_The Miss Sama Tucker was the one_

_Now, five generations get together every June_

_And all because two people fell in love_

_Yea there ain't nothing not affected_

_When two hearts get connected_

_All that is, will be, or ever was_

_Every single choice we make_

_Every breath we get to take_

_Is all because two people fell in love_

Sly paused, letting Blain, Sadie, and Murray play a small musical interlude. He was just about to start singing when he heard a female voice from behind him sing.

_I was a young woman floating along through life_

_I had a career, a car, and a place to call my home_

_I thought I had everything I wanted, that I would ever need_

_That is until the day I found someone I would never expect_

_He stole my heart, and now I am beginning to see the world through new eyes_

_And all because two people fell in love_

Sly turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw Carmelita walking up the stage. He looked back at Blain, who smiled and whispered, "It's only temporary, and she can't leave the stage. I'll tell you more later. Now, I think you need to start singing. It's time for your duet."

Sly nodded his head, turning to look at Carmelita as she stopped beside him. She had a western outfit on, but still she looked very beautiful. Carmelita smiled at him, holding a microphone up. Sly smiled back at her, and raised his microphone before they both sang:

_Yea there ain't nothing not affected_

_When two hearts get connected_

_All that is, will be, or ever was_

_Every single choice we make_

_Every breath we get to take_

_Is all because two people fell in love. _

Carmelita lowered her microphone as Sly kept singing,

_I recall several years ago, when my family was ripped away from me_

_I went to an orphanage, and found those I call my friends_

_Still, there was something I was lacking_

_A hole in my heart that nothing could fill_

_Then, my eyes fell on a person I was supposed to hate_

_We were rivals by jobs, enemies by fate_

_Still, nothing could stop me from growing closer to her_

_And it's all because two people fell in love_

Carmelita and Sly paused a second, letting the crowd cheer a bit. Then, they turned to face each other, smiling as they sand, there voices intertwining to make the most beautiful sound you could imagine

_Ya know to me it's all so clear_

_Every one of us is here_

_All because two people fell in love_

_Everything that is, will be, or ever was_

_Every single choice we make_

_Every breath we take_

_Is all because two people fell in love_

The song ended, and the crowd began to erupt in applause. Carmelita and Sly smiled at each other, but neither could bring themselves to say what was boiling in their minds. Eventually, the gang got moved off the stage.

Once back stage, Blain explained that he used his magic, the many mystic symbols around the stage, and a mixture of shaman magic and light to project Carmelita's soul. Basically, Carmelita's never left her book, but her soul was linked to the hologram Blain had created through his magic. Everything was real, Carmelita could feel, hear, and see everything. The only thing wrong with her body was that it couldn't leave the stage area, and it was nothing but light. Had Sly tried to touch her, his hand would have passed right through.

Blain said it was also a one time deal. He had spent far too much magic casting the spell. He would have to meditate for several hours to bring his magic back up to decent levels. Still, Blain could not forget the look on Sly's face when he saw Carmelita walking up the stage. It was priceless.

Well, the gang decided to call it a night. They all rode back to the motel. Carmelita's temporary body disappeared the second Blain took her book of the stage. It was a quite ride back to the motel, and the whole time Sly's mind was buzzing.

Sly couldn't spend much more of the night thinking about it, because soon they had gotten back to the motel and were trying to get some sleep. Sly couldn't however. His mind was filled with far too many thoughts.

Sly began to realize just how much Carmelita meant to him. The song had broken down a wall that had formed around his heart. Sure, he flirted with Carmelita, but that was just a very small piece that had escaped from his heart. The wall was the idea that he was a thief, and she was a cop. Even if he wanted to, they could never be together. Sly was supposed to be in jail, and Carmelita was the cop that was supposed to put him behind bars.

Still, now that Sly began to tear down the wall around his heart, he began to see there wasn't anything he wouldn't do if it meant he could save Carmelita's life. Sly sat up from his bed, and began put his head into his hands. He needed to talk to someone about it, but who. He didn't dare talk to Carmelita, at least not yet. Sly then heard something come from the roof. It was the sound of a fiddle playing a slow, mournful song. Blain was supposed to be on the roof, meditating. Sadie must have been up there as well, playing her violin. Sly paused a second, and then got dressed in his usual blue T-shirt before sneaking across the room. Maybe he could talk to them.

Sly walked onto the motel's roof as Sadie finished playing. Sadie looked up at Sly, and smiled as she said, "Sly, shouldn't you be in bed." Blain, who was meditating in the middle of the roof, opened one of his eyes and watched as Sly walked across the roof.

Sly rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to Sadie. She was sitting on a small ledge that rimmed the motel's roof, and Sly leaned up against it, "I just need to clear my head."

Blain opened his other eye, and looked at Sly with a questioning look, "Clear it of what Sly?"

Sly sighed, "Just some confusing thoughts, about Carmelita."

Blain and Sadie glanced at each other, suddenly gaining a new understanding of the situation. Blain stood up, brushing his pants off as he said, "What's the matter Sly?"

Sly sighed again, trying to collect his thoughts. Even talking to Sadie and Blain about it was hard. He didn't want to imagine how hard it would be to even mention it to Carmelita. Finally, Sly managed to say, "It's just, she has been chasing after me for years now. Each time I see her, we have a small bout of flirty chit-chat, and then we go about our usual game of cops and robbers. I guess when we sang that song together, it showed me something. Carmelita means a lot to me, thieving wouldn't be the same without her."

Sadie smiled, "but, you didn't realize how much she actually meant to you."

Sly blinked, "Yeah, that's right, but how did you know."

Blain leaned up against the low wall, looking over at Sly, "Sadie and I were just talking about that. Trust me, we know how it feels."

Sly looked a bit surprised, "Really."

Sadie nodded her head, "It's more like we know what its like to leave those emotions bottled up so long, and then never have the chance to tell the one we love about them."

Sadie sighed, her mind working back down memory lane, "It was ten years ago, back when I was still a young woman. I was terribly in love with Will, a rattlesnake guy I had met at a rodeo. We had hit it off instantly, and had been dating for a year. Finally, he got up the nerve to propose to me. The wedding was going to be in November, but I never got to see my wedding day. Two Ton Tom talked Will into entering the True Texas Cowboy competition, and then was killed in the Roping competition. I still have my wedding dress. It's just hanging in my closet next to the black dress I wore to the funeral."

Sly was speechless, but it didn't end there. Blain took a deep breath, "Like you Sly, my parents were ripped away by someone. Mz. Ruby had killed them, but she didn't know about me. I had been living at a relative's at the time, and was spared. While I was there, I met someone that changed my life. Her name was Lucy. I was volunteering at the local hospital with my uncle when I met her. Lucy was a little girl, a few years younger then me at the time, who was terminally ill. She became the little sister I never had until one day, I was coming in to read her a story when I saw her room had been cleaned, and the bed was empty. Lucy had died, her small body finally giving out from the strain of the illness. On some nights, I just stay up and wish I could have said that one final good-bye. With my power, I could have easily brought her back like I brought Tennessee back, but it didn't make a difference. I should have been with her when she left for real, when she needed me the most."

Sadie rested a hand on Sly's shoulder, "Sly, we do not want you to worry about us. We are telling you these things in hopes of warning you. If you having feelings for Carmelita tell her. If you don't, those things that were left unsaid will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Sly stood up, walking across the rooftop as he stared at the moon, "Still, I just can't bring myself to say anything to her more then some flirty comments. I just can't."

Blain began to walk towards Sly, "Yes, it always like that at first. Through out our childhood we learn to express happiness, sadness, pain, and suffering. What we don't learn how to express is true love. It is a love we can not share not with our parents or grandparents. It is a love that can only shared between two people."

Sly stared up at the moon for a few more minutes, and then looked back at Sadie and Blain, "Thank you. Thank you for listening."

Sadie smiled, "Don't mention it Sly. Now, you better run off to bed. We find out tomorrow morning who made it into the finals for the band competition, and also the ten people who are in the finals for the rodeo part of the competition."

Sly nodded his head, and then turned and walked toward the door. Sadie and Blain watched Sly walk down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Sadie sighed, "I am glad we could help him, but that has brought up so many memories."

Blain nodded his head, "Yeah, it is like digging up a grave. We see the bones of the past, and we might as well be reliving the things that torment us the most. No amount of good memories can over power the memories that haunt us, the ones we would rather forget."

Blain stared up at the stars, getting lost in the grand tapestry of the sky. Sadie reached down, and picked up her violin. She began to play it, using the music the ease the pain in her heart. Blain perked his ears, he knew that song. It was pretty new, and it seemed to be perfect for the situation. Blain turned to look at Sadie and said, "I know that song. It's from Rascal Flatts, isn't it?"

Sadie nodded her head, "Yeah. I know it's new, but it I couldn't help learning it the second I heard it. I had to listen to it ten times to get it right."

Blain smiled, "Start it again. If you are trying to relieve the pain, I might as well join you." Sadie nodded her head as Blain turned away. His eyes began to glow white. As Sadie used her music to ease the pain, Blain used his magic. A bright mystical symbol appeared on the roof of the hotel as Sadie began to play. Blain began to move his hands around, the magic flowing like great ribbons. Then, the air began to fill with something more then just the music from Sadie's violin. The sounds of other instruments began to join with the violins, and it sounded like a great orchestra. Then, with the music began to mix voices. The voices began to sing the song as the magic from Blain's hands began to erupt into the night sky, and create a great show of light and sound.

_I can take the rain the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let them out. _

_I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone_

_Still upsets me_

_There are days, every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Colors of red and blue began to mix in the night sky, taking the shape of two people. It was a man and a woman, and they were wrapped up in each others arm. Then, the woman just disappeared from the man's arms.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could have_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The image of the man broke apart, turning into ribbons of many different colors that began to fly across the sky, intertwining with each other in a sorrowful dance

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

The song began to reach its climax, and so did Blain's magic. The sky was filled with a hundred different colors. Then, they formed back into the two lovers. They stood there for a few moments again, and then the woman pushed away from the man, and physically walked away.

_What hurts the most is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The chorus began to repeat for the final time, Blain summoned a great final surge of magic. The mystical circle around him began to glow brightly four spires of light shot up, high into the sky.

_What hurts the most is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The four beams began to spin around, intertwining. Then, when the four beams touched, they burst apart. Ribbons of light shot across the sky, flowing through the streets of Silver Ridge like a great wind. Then, just as the song was ending, all the ribbons came back, and formed into a single ball of light above the roof of the hotel. Sadie then stopped playing, and the world fell silent as the ball of light slowly dimmed and then disappeared into the night.

Blain turned back to Sadie, sighing, "Come on, we better get inside." Sadie nodded her head, standing up before she followed Blain over to the stairs. The pair then went inside the hotel, Sadie shutting the door to the roof before going down the stairs. No one else had seen what happened in the night sky over Silver Ridge, but Sadie knew it was something she would never forget. It was like looking at a painting, with each brush stroke a new emotion was revealed. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen. It was a masterpiece in the sky, painted with emotion and magic.


	11. Dancing with the Devil

Author Note: All right people, the character contest is nearing its end. I am about to start writing the next part of the story, and that is when I will begin incorperating some of the characters submited to me. I appreciate all entrants, but there is still some time left. I won't start writing the next chapter for a few days. Then, on June 1st, 2006, at 9:00 Mountain Time, this contest will be closed. Now, onto the long overdue 10th chapter.

Chapter 10

Dancing with the devil

The next morning dawned, and the gang spent the day resting up for the evening. They had found out that their band, along with Two Ton Tom's, made it to the music competition finals. That night, they would have to play the preselected music in front of a panel of judges. Even though they already knew what the song would be, the entire competition rode Sadie's fiddle skills.

Also, among the morning news, the ten finalists for the rodeo competition were announced. Blain and Sly smiled, they were tied for the first place position with Two Ton Tom right below them. All morning Blain and Sly waited for Two Ton Tom to come in and try to scare them off, but he never did. Blain began to worry, and left around noon to go check on something.

It was several hours later, the band competition looming, and Blain had still yet to return. Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Sadie were beginning to get worried, but they could not spend too much time on the subject. They had to get to the stadium. They were going on in an hour. As the gang rode out for the stadium, Sly began to let his mind wander. Blain wouldn't do something like this. Something had to have happened, but what?

The gang reached the stadium, and was quickly directed to the stage that had been set up. Two Ton Tom and his band were already standing on the stage. Tom turned to watch Sly and the others climb up onto the stage, a strange smile on his face. Sly looked at the smile. It was a cocky smile, to cocky. Sly got a bad feeling, his worries about Blain escalating to new heights.

Sadie began to tune up her fiddle as Two Ton Tom's fiddle player, the coyote woman from the trading post, began to tune up hers. Sadie and the coyote looked at each other, each nodding their heads in respect. Bentley got back on his drums, and played a few notes. He then turned toward Sly and said, "It seems that the spell Blain put on our instruments is still working, but we don't have anyone to sing the lead for this song."

Sly leaned in towards Bentley, "We are out of time. I'll cover Blain's part as best I can." Bentley nodded his head, and then began to practice a few rhythms. Sly picked up his guitar, and practiced a few notes.

The judges came up to their seats, a total of five, and sat down as the one in the center said, "Well, lets get this show on the road. Two Ton Tom, your band is first. You will be playing the song the Devil went Down to Georgia."

Two Ton Tom nodded his head, tapping his boots a few times before the band started up. As Tom and his band played, Sly began to hear something. It was a moaning. He looked down, through the boards on the stage, but saw nothing. Sly then shrugged it off, and listened as Tom's band finished their song. The judges sat quietly for a few minutes, scribbling notes. Tom's band had done a good job, but the fiddle player had tripped over an important part of the song. Sadie took a deep breath as the judges finished marking their score sheets. She would have to play this song perfectly for them to win.

The judges finished marking their score sheets. The head judge looked over at Sly and said, "Cooper Band, you now have the floor." Sly looked at the others one last time, and then nodded their heads. This was going to be interesting. Blain was supposed to sing the lead for the song, but he was no where to be found. Sly shook his head, where could he be.

Sly did not realize just how close Blain was. He had gone to the stadium to make sure Two Ton Tom hadn't tried to cheat when he was jumped. Only now, with the music thumping above his head, did Blain wake up. He cringed. His head felt like it had been at the wrong end of a sledge hammer. He tried to get up, but found his hands and feet were tied. He struggled for a few minutes as he listened to Two Ton Tom's band. Then, he heard one of the judges tell Sly, Sadie, Bentley, and Murray to play. Blain closed his eyes, groaning a bit. They needed him to sing the lead, but how could he do it from down below. His eyes then flew open, the mystical symbols from last night. He could use them. It would take all the magic he had, and it would knock him out till the next morning. Still, it was the only way.

Back on top of the stage, Sly and the others began to play the songs intro. Sadie was doing marvelously, the fiddle's bow going quickly back and forth across the strings. Sadie began to smile. It had been a while since she had played something so fast in front of a judge. It felt good to be on the stage again. Then, just when the lyrics were beginning to draw close Sly took in a deep breath. This song went fast, and he barely knew the words. If anything, this is what would kill them.

Then, Sly saw a mist rise out of the stage floor, up in front of the band. He let the deep breath escape his lungs as he watched the mist begin to swirl. Then, out of thin air, a voice began to sing

_Been ten long years since the devil laid his fiddle at Johnny's feet,  
and it burned inside his mind the way he suffered that defeat,  
in the darkest pits of hell the devil hatched an evil plan  
To tempt the fiddle player for he's just a mortal man  
The sin of pride the devil cried is what will do you in,  
"I thought we had this settled I'm the best that's ever been"_

Sly, Bentley, and Murray joined in for the next lines.

_Johnny did you ever know that time keeps marching on  
The coldest hour is the one comes just before the dawn.  
The devil's back in Georgia will you stand up to the test,  
Or will you let the devil be the best.  
_

Sadie began to play the fiddle with amazing skill, going faster then most people would thing possible. Then, when Sadie finished the voice in the air sang.

_  
Truth is I haven't played much since the baby came in June,  
But give me half a minute and I'll get this fiddle back in tune,  
The devil grabbed the golden fiddle out of Johnny's hand and said  
Boy I'm a fiddle player underground but now I walk upon the land._

Now, more sounds started coming out of thin air. It began to sound like hard rock, and another fiddle came in that was screeching across the notes, like nails on a chalk board.

_  
Y'all better just be turning back if y'all want this boy to win _

_cause practice is the only cure for the predicament he's in  
Now devil it would be a sin for you to get my bow  
so you go on back to hell and to the woodshed I will go  
_

Sadie began to play simpler, repeating notes. As the song progressed, she slowly got faster and faster.

_  
Johnny are you practicing or will your hands grow cold  
the devil wants the land and plays a fiddle made of gold.  
Can you hear the babe a cryin' _

_Will he ever know  
the devil wants his daddy's very soul._

Sadie began to play at amazing pace. She actually closed her eyes at one point, and just let her hands go to work. Sly glanced up at the judges who were smiling a bit, watching as Sadie got into the hardest part of the song.

_Before I play I want to thank you for letting god's own word ring true  
he said you can't be trusted "yeah so what you going to do"  
Well you get your fiddle devil if you think you can win  
Cause I beat you once you old dog and I can whip your butt again_

Sadie took a deep breath, her moment had come. The next part, between each line of the song, she would have to play a very hard rhythm, and perfectly. This was the hardest part of the song because it involved both skill and timing.

_John Brown's green the devil's red  
My little baby loves shortening bread  
The devil's dream's that he can win  
But Johnny's the best that's ever been_

Sadie then began to go into the finally, going up and down a set scale with amazing skill. Sly, Bentley, and Murray all stopped and Sadie took center stage. The sound of her violin filled the stadium, and as the song finished she looked up at the judges and smiled. Not a single mistake. It was perfect.

Down below the stage, Blain smiled as his vision began to blur. With a last bit of strength he smiled and said, "Good job Sadie." Then, Blain's fatigue caught up with him. He slumped over, in a deep sleep. As the others left the stadium, none of them thought to look for Blain under the stage. All of them knew it had been Blain's magic that had filled in the song's lyrics, but they just guessed he was running late and cast the spell from outside the stadium or back at the motel. None of them realized just how close they were to spell casting panther.

Blain would spend the night under the stage, and in the morning Two Ton Tom's thugs came back. The tied him up with special rope directly from Mz. Ruby, and hauled him off to another part of the stadium. Tom watched with a smile on his face. He could stand loosing the music competition, but no one was going to beat him in the rodeo competition. Using Blain to make that Tennessee Kid Cooper to give up would get rid of his only real competition.

Sadie, Bentley, Sly, and Murray began to worry when they didn't find Blain back at the hotel. When the morning light came, they all knew something had happened to him. Still, they could not rest on that fact for very long. They had to get to the stadium. Even if Blain was missing, Sly had to compete in the last part of the True Texas Cowboy competition. His fight with Two Ton Tom was coming up quickly, but Sly still couldn't help but worry about Blain.

When the time for the fight came around, the stadium was filled to capacity. People from all over the United States were there to watch the finals. Standing in the center of the stadium were the nine competitors left in the competition. Sly looked around, surely Blain wouldn't miss this. Sly then looked over at Two Ton Tom. Tom just looked over at Sly, and smiled menacingly. Sly frowned, Tom was just too confident. He must have done something with Blain, but what Sly could not tell.

Finally, the competition began. It took ten minutes for Two Ton Tom to clear out all the other competitors except for Sly. In essence, Tom had just charged everybody else down, hooking them on his horns before he threw them into the crowd. Now, Tom and Sly stared each other down. Tom lowered his head, and charged at Sly. Sly jumped out of the way. Two Ton Tom turned to charge Sly again, but couldn't see the raccoon anywhere. The crowd began to laugh, and Tom looked up at one of his horns to see Sly. He had performed a ninja spire landing on the tip of Tom's left horn. Tom snorted, throwing his head. Sly leapt off, landing gently on the ground as he waited for Two Ton's next move.

Strangely, Tom just seemed to know one style of fighting. Charge his enemies down with his horns. Sly quickly learned to dodge the attacks, but that wasn't going to win the fight. He would have to get Tom to hit a wall or something.

Sly then smiled, a plan hatching in his head. He waited for Two Ton Tom to charge at him again, and then leapt up. At the right moment, Sly wrapped his hands around Two Ton Tom's horns and threw his feet around Tom's neck. Sly then hooked his legs together, and held on as Tom began to buck like a bronco. Sly managed to direct Tom while he was thrashing about, and with a final push Sly made Tom crash into the stadium wall.

After a few silent moments, the crowd burst into cheers. Two Ton Tom struggled to pry his horns out of the stadium wall, and finally managed to pull them free. Two Ton Tom then stood up, and growled as he noticed that his horns were still lodged in a large piece of wood. He had just pulled an old board out of the stadium wall, not his horns. Two Ton Tom growled, glaring over at Sly as he pulled out a small black rectangle.

Two Ton Tom walked up to Sly, his nose flaring, "Now you listen here raccoon boy. You better take a fall. That is, if you want to see your panther friend ever again."

Sly raised an eyebrow a bit, turning to face Tom, "What have you done with Blain?"

Tom just smiled, holding up the strange black rectangle. Sly realized that Tom was holding a remote control. Then, Sly began to hear a strange sound come from the far side of the stadium. A portion of the dirt began to shit, and two large doors in the stadium floor began to slowly open. The doors took several seconds to open, and then the sound of machines began to fill the stadium. Something began to rise out of the stadium floor. Sly's eyes narrowed, it was Blain

Blain looked like he had been in a nasty fight, his fur filled with dirt and his left eye swollen shut. He was tied up to a large metal wheel, his arms spread out. Below the wheel were several strange devices, some pure technology while the others were a mixture of science and voodoo magic. Even from the stands, Bentley could recognize that magic. It was Mz. Ruby's style, her form of magic.

Blain slowly raised his head, looking up at Sly. Sly looked at Blain for a few minutes, and then shifted his gaze over to Two Ton Tom. Tom just stood their smiling, tapping the remote control gently on his shoulder, "Now, do you give up."

Sly looked back at Blain. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Blain shook his head. Sly nodded his head in return. Then, in one quick motion he turned to face Two Ton Tom, and lunged out to punch the Texas Longhorn.

Tom was caught off guard, and Sly's punch struck home. Two Ton Tom went sprawling onto the ground. He slowly stood up, whipping his mouth, "So, you want to play rough, fine. It's time I used the present Mz. Ruby sent me." With that, Two Ton Tom pushed a button on his remote. From the wall opposite the stand, a section of the wall fell down to reveal a complex voodoo symbol. The symbol then began to glow as the sand on the stadium floor began to swirl. At the center of the vortex was Tom, who was just smiling as the mixture of sand and wind lifted him up. Eventually, when the storm died down, Two Ton Tom was encased in a giant sand statue of himself. The statue was at least three stories tall, and Tom had full control of it.

Tom looked down, his head replacing the statues, and began to smile. He then raised his hand up, and tried to swat Sly like a bug. Sly dodged out of the way at the last second, and then began running away from Two Ton Tom until he could figure out a way to stop Mz. Ruby's magic. At the sight of the sand statue of Tom, most of the crowd ran out of the stadium screaming. The only ones that remained were Sadie, Bentley, and Murray. They ran down to the stadium floor, and over to Blain. Sadie and Bentley began searching the many complicated machines for some sort of release switch while Murray tried to pull the shackles around Blain's ankle apart.

Blain looked up at them and said, "The only way to open this shackles is with the remote control, and it is currently buried in a statue made of ten tons of sand."

Bentley looked over at Blain, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Blain paused, closing his eyes as he began to think. He then looked up at Bentley, a small smile forming on his face, "Orchestra Magic."

Bentley raised an eyebrow, "Pardon."

Blain pulled himself up a bit, looking up at Sly and Two Ton Tom, "It's simple. Orchestra magic is usually used to make music visible. A few sorcerers perform with orchestras so it's not just a presentation of sound. The audience can see the music, and watch it intertwine to make a lightshow. Orchestra magic, however, can also be used in battle. We the magic to weaken Two Ton Tom, make him stop long enough for Sly to go and tear that mystical symbol on the wall to pieces."

Bentley looked at Sadie and Murray. Then, all three nodded their heads. Blain smiled, nodding his head in return, "All right, here is the plan. From here, Sadie's hotel is about a ten minute ride at a full gallop. Also, the check in point where we got all of our clothes and horses is about the same distance away. Murray, you go with Bentley back to the van and get Bentley's laptop. You then need to get back here and hook it up to the Stadiums speaker systems. Sadie, I want you to go get your violin."

Murray turned, "What about Sly?"

Blain grunted, "I will do what I can until he returns. Now go." Bentley, Murray, and Sadie quickly turned and began running towards the stadium's exit. Blain turned his head quickly, and called, "Wait a second Murray."

Murray turned, running back to Blain, "What can the Murray do for you citizen."

Blain turned his head over to a few devices that were very close to where he was shackled, "Smash those machines. They are restricting my magic."

Murray smiled, cracking his knuckles. Ten seconds later, Murray was running to catch up with Bentley. The machines were in a thousand pieces, smoke billowing from their remains. Blain smiled, up at the sky. Sand and water don't mix very well. Blain's eyes then began to glow, the sky above starting to turn dark. Black clouds began to appear, but not a single drop of rain fell.

Blain glanced down at Sly, checking where he was. Getting Two Ton Tom wet would be easy, but he would have to make sure the stadium floor and Sly remained dry. If he just let it rain, the entire stadium would become a big mud puddle. Sly would have to hard of time running from Tom if that happened. Blain sighed, looking back up at the clouds. He began to focus his magic, pulling all the water in those clouds into one point. Then, he released it.

Like a bolt of lighting, a stream of water shot down from the sky and blasted away the sand statue's right arm. The muddied sand fell to the ground, and Blain quickly pulled the water back up into the clouds. Tom turned to face Blain, knowing that the water was his work. At that time, Sly managed to get up onto the sand statue's left arm. He railed walk up the side, using the vertical rail walk Tennessee taught him to reach Tom's head. Then, he gave Tom a swift knock in the head, causing the whole sand statue to tumble to the ground.

The statue began to fall back, and it crashed down with a loud thud. Sly began to wonder if they had beat Tom, but the sand began to swirl again. The statue came back, and it looked as if it had never been injured. Blain frowned as he watched Sly continue dodging the sand statue's heavy footsteps. Mz. Ruby had written a regeneration spell into this. That meant there was no way around it. They would have to destroy the mystical symbol that maintained that titan of sand.

Sly was breathing very hard when the others finally returned. Bentley headed up to the announcer's booth while Sadie and Murray ran over to Blain. Blain looked up at them, and then turned his head to the ongoing battle, "Murray, go help Sly. I don't know how much longer he is going to last."

Murray nodded his head, and began to sprint towards Sly. Sadie walked up, fiddle in hand, and asked, "What about me?"

"You stay here Sadie. For my magic to work, there must be at least one source of music that isn't a speaker, and it has to be nearby. You are going to be the link so I can use the music from the stadium speakers to attack the statue." Sadie nodded her head once, preparing her violin as she waited for Bentley to get his laptop set up. A few minutes later, the strumming of music began to fill the stadium. Blain smiled, that song would do. It was patriotic, and had Sadie would be able to figure out some violin part to go along with the music. He was also happy, it was from Toby Keith. That guy's voice always seemed to hold a good punch when he used his Orchestra Magic.

As the music began to play, and the lyrics came up, Sadie began to play her violin.

_American Girls  
And American Guys  
We'll always stand up and salute  
Will always recognize  
When we see old glory flying  
That there are a lot of men dead  
So we can sleep in piece at night when we lay down our heads_

Blain's eyes began to glow brighter, and musical notes began to flow from Sadie's fiddle. Those notes floated into the air, and over to the speakers

_My daddy served in the army  
Where he lost his right eye  
But he flew a flag out in our yard until the day that he died  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me  
To grow up and live happy in the land of the free_

The notes from Sadie's violin floated up to the stadiums speakers, and seemed to disappear. Then, magical notes began to pour out of the speakers as the song continued. The notes began to fly towards the sand statue, striking it. Tom began to flail about, trying to knock the notes away. During this time, Tom completely forgot about Sly. Sly smiled, turning with Murray as they rushed towards the mystical symbol. It would take a lot of work, but they would tear that thing apart.

_Now this nation has come under attack  
A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back  
Soon as we could see clearly through our big black eye  
Man, we lit up your world like the forth of July._

_  
Hey Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist  
And the eagle will  
And it's going to be hell  
When you start hearing Mother Freedom start ringing her bell  
And it will feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Oh, Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue_

_Justice will be served  
And the battle will rage  
This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage  
You'll be sorry that you messed with the U.S. of A  
Because we'll put a boot in your ass, it's the American way_

As the song began to reach it's climax, the musical notes began to intermix to produce images. They were off Uncle Sam, The Statue of Liberty, and the Liberty Bell. They were about as big as the sand statue. In each part of the final chorus, when they were mention, the three images took a large shot at Tom.

_Hey Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist  
And the eagle will  
And it's going to be hell  
When you start hearing Mother Freedom start ringing her bell  
And it will feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Oh, Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue_

As the song ended, the sand statue toppled over. At the same time, Murray and Sly managed to destroy the mystical symbol. The sand statue melted away, and the only one left was Two Ton Tom. Well, after tying Tom up and leaving his calling card, Sly lead the others as they searched for the two pieces of Carmelita's soul Two Ton Tom had been offering as the contests prizes.

An hour later, police officers were roaring into the stadium. They had been given an anonymous tip, and the evidence to back it up. Soon, Two Ton Tom was riding in the back of a police car. He was convicted of working with a known felon and the kidnapping of one of the competitions participants. When the local officers found Sly's calling card, the Cooper Gang was already back at the airport. With some quick work, Blain had already pinpointed the next piece of Carmelita's soul. It was in Africa, Egypt to be exact.

Before the day was out, the gang was on a plane heading for New York, Baltimore International Airport. They were planning to stop back in Paris for a night, enough time to get some clean clothes, and leave for Egypt. The gang used there same disguises as they flew to New York, but this time they had one more person along. Sadie had decided to tag alone with the gang until Carmelita's soul was back in one piece. She considered it pay back for knocking Two Ton Tom off his high horse, and into a Texas jail.


	12. On the Banks of the Nile

Author Note: I thank everyone that praticipated in the character contest. I was happy to see the number of entries, though I would have prepered if most of them had come as a Personal Message instead of a review. Still, there is no changing the past. Now, I am proud to announce that there are four winners. Who are they, well you will just have to read and find out. I will, however, name the creators of the winning charators. They are Darkdragon567, Mr. Thumbsup, EviLAngeLOfDarkness, and Mars Star. Unfortunatly, only two of the four characters can come in at this time. The others, I have decided, will have their own portion of the story. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 11

On the Banks of the Nile

A week later Sly and the gang had set up their safe house in Cairo, Egypt. They had taken an old, abandoned, house that was on the outskirts of the city. The reason they had come to the lands of mummies and pharaohs was the fourth piece of Carmelita's soul, her medallion of conscience. With Bentley's amazing hacking and research abilities, they had also found out exactly who held the medallion. It was an Egyptian Mau named Nephthys. The Egyptian Mau is a type of feline, and the cat pictured in many of the Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

Bentley found out the Nephthys was born into a second class family, and that she was never really happy with her life as a commoner. With the name of an Egyptian goddess, she holds herself high above even the richest of people. She believes she is the reincarnations of the goddess of death. In her youth, she researched and practiced all the forms of Egyptian magic. She took a special interest in the famous curses, hexes, and other spells terrible spells. When she was just eighteen she murdered her entire family, trying to cut any ties she had with the mediocrity. Now, she is versed in multiple forms of magic, but still relies heavily on her Egyptian curses. She has a large cult, all of its members believing that she is truly the goddess of death, reborn on the earth for some unknown reason. The code of the cult was simple, "Worship our leader, helper achieve the immortality she had lost, and kill any that goes against her will."

Nephthys had set up the headquarters for her cult in some Egyptian ruins that were two hours away from Cairo. Still, Bentley had instead they set up the safe house in the capitol city. He wanted to make sure they could get food and other necessities easily, and he felt it would be best to keep as far away from Nephthys as possible. Bentley had run across the disturbing fact of how Nephthys had killed her parents. They had been reduced to a red goo, a pile of sludge. That was all that was left when Nephthys was finished with them.

Blain was also on pins and needles for the first few days. He had sensed Nephthys power, but that was not the problem. He could also sense another sorcerer, another weaver of spells and cures. They were somewhere in Cairo, and the whole feel of the magic was all too familiar. He couldn't but his finger on it, but the magic still made his hair stand on end.

Still, the operation continued as usual. After getting their safe house set up, and all their equipment was put in its place, they began to load up the good old team van. Murray had modified the old van to withstand the dry heat of the desert, and soon they were careening over sand dunes and jumping the van as they made their way to Nephthys headquarters.

When the sun was beginning to set, and the world was bathed in the warm red light, the ruins came into view. From Bentley's guess, it had once been a large temple complex. Sitting in the middle was a huge temple, and that was surrounded by several small buildings. Bentley explained that the temples required a lot of care, and many of the caretakers would build there houses as close to the temple as possible. Sly just looked up at the temple from the van, wondering what it had looked like back in the day.

While Sadie, Murray, and Bentley waited back in the van, Blain and Sly began to do the necessary recon. Blain and Sly crept silently through the streets. There were several guards walking about. All of them were dressed in black robes, each carrying a staff that bore an Egyptian symbol. The symbols varied widely, and Blain could not determine there use. Egyptian magic was not his strongest field. He could not predict the spells before they were cast. After the magic was actually in effect, then he would be able to counteract it. Still, it wasn't until the magic had been actually cast that he could do anything to stop it.

Blain and Sly finally made it to the center temple. They got up onto the roof, and then found an old light shaft that wasn't being guarded. They got down to the temples floor, and hid behind a few columns as Sly began to take some recon pictures. The temple was huge, and had many rooms. Most of them seemed to be filled with gold, jewels, and other luxurious items. As Sly and Blain made their way through the temple, they also found several rooms that appeared to have someone living in them. There was a bed chamber, a bath chamber, and several others.

Even through all those rooms, they had yet to find Carmelita's medallion of conscience. Then, they found the temples main hall. The chamber was actually the first room you would see if you came in through the front door. It was very large, with stone columns lining the left and right side. In the middle was a long, deep red carpet that lead up to where the temples alter should have been. Still, the alter had been taken out and replaced with a throne, and sitting on that throne was Nephthys.

Nephthys was a tall, slender woman with white fur. Her fur was covered in black spots with a few stripes mixed in. She had long black hair which she wore straight, and kept out of her face with a golden band she had around her head. Her golden-yellow eyes stood out brightly against her face, especially with the deep black eyeliner that surrounded her eyes in the Ancient Egyptian fashion. She was dressed long, black and gold, form fitting robes that would have suited royalty back in the days of the pharaoh. The most important thing, however, was what hung around her neck. A white pendent with just a hint of black around the edges hung from a golden chain. It was Carmelita's medallion of conscience.

Nephthys was sitting with her head resting on her left hand, the finger on her right tapping gently on the armrest of her throne. In front of her, among the black robed minions of her cult, was a young lioness. As Blain looked at the lioness, he couldn't help but think he had seen her before. He could not, however, remember who she was or where he had seen her. It was like a sense of déjà vu. He knew her, but it was a memory lost to the tides of time.

As Sly and Blain looked on, Nephthys glared down at the lioness and said, "You are pathetic. You truly think your weak magic stands against me, an Egyptian goddess."

The lioness glared up at Nephthys. Her fur was a golden ground, while her hair was an amber brown. Most of her hair was cut short except for one piece. That piece hung to the side of her face, and was bound together with beads. The beads were in a very colorful design, and accented her emerald eyes. The lioness also had a crescent shaped scar on her right cheek. The top tip of the crescent was just above her right eye. The moon shape then slowly moved down, going towards her ear and then followed the line of her jaw. The other end of the crescent shape then met with the tip of her mouth. Sly guessed that the strand of hair wrapped in beads was supposed to draw attention away from the scar.

Nephthys smiled a bit, "What, no comebacks. No insults. Has my beauty and power just overcome you? Has it left you speechless?"

The lioness shook her head, "No, what has left me speechless is your absolute stupidity. You are not a god. You are just an arrogant alley cat."

Nephthys eyes flashed with rage, "You insolent, impudent, disrespectful wretch. I think it's high time I taught you a lesson, one you won't live to regret." Nephthys slowly stood up from her throne. She reached to the table that stood beside her throne, picking up a small dagger. She held the dagger up to her face, admiring her reflection in the blade. She then dipped the blade in a dark green potion that also sat on the table. The potion dripped like blood from the blade. Nephthys then touched her finger to the blade, and the potion began to turn the blade black.

Nephthys looked away from the blade, and to the lioness. The cult members pushed the lioness to the floor, pulling her head up. Nephthys slowly locked her gaze on the lioness's neck, the place she planed to drive the dagger. From behind the columns, Sly and Blain were tense. Both wished to do something, to stop what ever Nephthys was planning to do. Still, if they did it would make the task of getting the piece of Carmelita's soul much harder.

Sly looked over at Blain and asked, "What is she doing to that dagger?"

Blain stared coldly at the dagger, his eyes fixing on the black blade. He then began to frown, "That is a very powerful curse. It's both a form of torture, and it can kill in just a few minutes."

Sly glanced to the lioness that had been pushed to the floor, and then back to Blain, "What can you do without getting us caught."

Blain scratched his head, and then snapped his fingers. He quickly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen. He also pulled out a piece of paper, and began to quickly sketch a design. Sly watched Blain draw for a few seconds before he looked back at Nephthys. She was pulling back her arm, and preparing to throw the deadly dagger. Just then, Blain finished his drawing and set it down on the floor. He then set his hand over it, and began to whisper a spell.

At the same time Nephthys threw the dagger. Time seemed to slow down as the dagger flew through the air at the lioness's neck. Just when the dagger was about to strike flesh, the sound of metal striking something hard rang out through the room. The dagger ricocheted off of something, and stuck in a column on the others side of the room. The room fell silent as Nephthys's eyes narrowed. She began to look slowly around the room, searching for whoever had just saved the lioness's life.

Nephthys growled, her voice filling with hatred, "Who has dares to defy my will?"

Blain and Sly just smiled at each other a second as Blain quickly prepared a second spell. While Nephthys was still looking about the room, Blain cast a second spell. In an instant Sly, Blain, and the lioness disappeared from the room, only puffs of smoke left to mark there passing. Nephthys eyes widened, her servants looking around the room madly. She then burst out in anger, pointing to the temple's doors as she shouted, "Find her, and find whoever has saved her. No one defies me. I am Nephthys, the god of death, an immortal on earth. No one can cross me and live to tell the tale."

While Nephthys let her rage run rampant below, three figures appeared on the temples roof. Sly and Blain looked around for a few seconds before they moved over to the lioness and helped her up. While Sly checked to see what was happening in the streets below, Blain made sure that the lioness was all right.

The lioness held her throat, coughing a bit as she stood up. Blain looked over the lioness. She was just a little over six feet in height, the top of her head just a hair below his own. She was dressed in clothes that were befitting a shaman from one of the native tribes on the other side of the continent. The clothes were black consisted of a long dress, sandals, and a short sleeve shirt. The shirt completely covered her midriff, but showed off her long, thin arms. She wore a variety of bracelets on her arm, and around her neck hung a silver chain with a diamond increased, moon pendent.

Blain stepped back a bit and asked, "Are you all right?"

The lioness nodded her head, "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

Sly walked back from the side of the roof, a broad smile on his face, "It was nothing, especially for a beauty like you."

The lioness blinked a few times, and then blushed. That was a common effect Sly's suave tongue had women. Still, Blain elbowed Sly in the ribs and said, "You better watch yourself. I can think of a certain inspector who won't be happy to hear you were flirting with someone else."

Sly shook his head, patting Blain on the back, "You're probably right. Still, what might be your name Miss…?"

The lioness looked up at Sly and Blain, pausing a second before she said, "My name is Rachel Leo Blitz."

Blain froze, his eyes narrowing, "What is your name again?"

The lioness lifted an eyebrow, "Leo Blitz, Why?"

Blain's eyes flashed, stepping back as he said, "Well, I can say mine is Blain Shadow Walker. That should be enough of an explanation." Rachel eyes narrowed, and she began to step backwards. Soon, each stood at the very end of the roof. Sly looked at both of them with a confused look, wondering what was going on. Blain glared at Rachel, his eyes becoming cold and heartless, "So, how do you want to do this?"

Rachel bared her teeth a bit as she lifted her hand up. She held her hand in front of her face for a few seconds before she swung it down. As her hand moved through the air, a dark energy began to form. When her hand reached her side, she was carrying a large black sword with a dark blue jewel embedded in the hilt.

Blain smiled, holding his own hand in front of him as he said, "So, you choose to have a battle of mystic swords. Well, I can respect that. Still, you are choosing to use a sword like Oblivion. That is a true testament to the kind of sorceress and shaman the Blitzs are. Now for me, an honorable Shadow Walker, I feel that Oathkeeper is a more appropriate weapon." In a bright flash of light, a sword with a pure white blade appeared in Blain's hand. The sword had the images of stars carved all over the blade, and the handle had a star shaped diamond imbedded its base.

Blain and Rachel stared at each other for a few more minutes before they each charged forward. As they neared the center they leapt up into the air, and their swords clashed. There, floating in mid air, the pair began to have a sword fight. They both slowly floated to the ground. There attacks were coming so fast it was hard for Sly to keep track of what was happening. When the two of them finally touched down on the temple roof, they locked there blades and began a pushing fight.

Each sword began to glow as Blain and Rachel pushed more and more of their magic into the blades. The energy was about to reach a critical overload point when the shouts and yells of the guards below diverted Blain's attention. He glanced at Sly, and then back at Rachel, "I am afraid we will have to finish this another time. It seems that Nephthys's worshipers have discovered us."

Rachel growled, but nodded her head, "Fine, we will end this later Shadow Walker. You can count on it." With that Blain and Rachel jumped back from each other Blain stood, letting the sword disappear from his hand as his weary eyes watch Rachel. Rachel held her sword for a few seconds, but did not attack. She instead reached into a pouch that hung on her waist, and pulled out a small glass sphere. She threw the sphere down onto the ground, causing an explosion of smoke. The smoke then swirled, forming a small tornado before disappearing into the night air. When the smoke cleared, Rachel was gone.

Sly walked up to Blain and asked, "What was that all about?"

Blain kept his eyes focused ahead, but still answered, "I will explain when we get back to the safe house. This is neither the time nor the place for long stories." With that Blain turned to Sly and motioned towards the edge of the temple's roof. Sly nodded, and the pair began to make their way back through the city were the others waited in the team van. From the distance, Rachel watched them with a frigged stare. Her father had always said she couldn't trust a Shadow Walker. Still, there were few mystics that could summon Oathkeeper.

Rachel looked up at the moon. She and Blain had just had a battle of the mystic swords. It was an ancient form of duel that could only beheld between two masters of magic. Each would summon a sword, usually one they had crafted themselves.

Still, there were a few who could summon the legendary swords. These were weapons of nature, swords that had been forged long ago by the greatest mystics to ever grace the earth. Oblivion and Oathkeeper were two of those swords. Oblivion could only be summoned by someone with a deep desire for death or revenge. Oathkeeper, on the other hand, required someone who held a great amount of personal control. They knew when to attack, when to defend, and when to run. Oathkeeper and Oblivion were equaled in strength, but there were also considered polar opposites. They were like good and evil, destined to fight for all eternity.

Rachel chuckled to herself. It was just like the Shadow Walkers and Leo Blitzs. They were rival families, and would be destined to despise and hate each other until one of them died out. Until one of the family lines was brought to an end.


	13. Rivalry

Chapter 12

Rivalry

It was an hour later when the gang got back to the safe house. On the way, Blain had explained the rivalry between his family and the Leo Blitz family. It was a long time ago, back before the families were rivals, that something was stolen from the Shadow Walkers. It was the most powerful mystical sword Blain's family had ever forged, the Half-breed. It was a sword constructed of equal parts good and dark magic. The sword itself looked like two swords had been put together. One side of the sword had a black blade that had sharp frills all around its edge. The other side was a pure white blade, like a freshly fallen snow. That side had no sharp edge, but could heal any wound. The sword was meant to be the ultimate balance point of good and evil, until it was stolen.

After the sword had gone missing, someone outside the family said it had been stolen by a Leo Blitz. When the Shadow Walkers confronted them about it, the Leo Blitz clan denied ever seeing the sword. It was a lie, for Blain's great, great, great, grandfather had found the sword inside the Leo Blitz's house. After that, the families became bitter rivals. The Half-breed sword was never recovered. Many of Blain's family believing the Leo Blitzs had destroyed it.

When the gang arrived back at the safe house, Bentley began planning their next move. While Bentley kept working, the others decided to get some sleep. The next morning, Bentley had finished the plan, but was too tired to tell the other about it. Sadie was the first one up in the morning, and she had found Bentley asleep at his computer. With Murray's help, she moved Bentley to his bed and let the brains of the Cooper Gang get some sleep.

As the sun began to rise higher into the sky, the rest of the gang came awake. Blain, who was still a little on edge about last night, went to the roof. He then began work on a very complex mystical symbol. He said it would be the best defense should that deceptive lioness, Rachel, decide to show her face around the safe house.

While Sly, Murray, and Blain decided to stay at the safe house, Sadie went out into the city. Thanks to Sly, she was wearing some clothes that were more common in Egypt then her normal, Texan style wardrobe. Still, no force on earth could stop her from wearing her favorite hat, especial as hot as it was out that day.

Sadie found her way to a nearby market place where several venders had set up their set up their stalls and wagons. Many were holding their goods out, calling to the people in the street in hopes of getting a sale. Sadie smiled, amazed at how much the merchants were willing to do for a single sale. After walking around for a few hours, Sadie moved over a fountain in the center of the market place and took a seat. She slowly worked her tail around to the fountain, and let out a sigh as the water slowly soothed her soar tail. As Sadie sat there, she was amazed at the number of people that were in the market place.

One person caught her eye in particular. It was a lioness. She was struggling with several large boxes, the top of the stack constantly threatening to fall to the ground. She was dressed a little different then the other people walking the market. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a royal blue blouse. The blouse had very short sleeves, and combined with her pants it exposed a lot of the lioness's legs and arms. Sadie smiled. She had to admit the lioness was a fairly beautiful woman.

As Sadie sat and watched, the lioness continued to struggle with the boxes. Finally, Sadie couldn't stand it anymore. She slowly stood up, pulling her tail out of the fountain before she moved over to the lioness. Just as the boxes were about to spill all over the market place, Sadie managed to get a hand on the boxes and stop the tower of cardboard from tumbling.

The lioness moved her head out from behind the box, smiling at Sadie as she said, "Thank you so much."

Sadie, "It's not a problem dear. Now, where are you headed with all these boxes? Did you just rob a train or something?"

The lioness shook her head a bit, catching the humor in Sadie's voice, "No, I didn't rob a train, or anything for that matter. Second, I am headed back to my house. It's just a couple blocks away."

Sadie smiled, reaching up as she took a few boxes off the top of the pile. She then turned towards the lioness and said, "Why don't you lead the way. After all, I have no idea where we are going."

The lioness nodded her head, and began to walk down the street with Sadie just a few feet behind. A few minutes later, they reached the small building that was the lioness's house. As Sadie slithered in, and looked about the room, she was amazed at just how much stuff was in the room. Every wall was lined with about eight shelves, each one filled to the brim with different things. Most of the objects seemed to be either bottles, jars, small boxes, or small metal trinkets. Sadie set her stack of boxes down in the middle of the room, and slither over to one of the shelves to pick up a strange, metal sphere.

The lioness came back from the other room, smiling at Sadie as she said, "Why don't you come in the kitchen and have some lunch." Sadie nodded her head, setting the metal sphere down before she followed the lioness through a door on the other side of the room. Unlike the first room, the kitchen was not nearly as cluttered. As Sadie took a seat at the table, the lioness got a couple bowls and filled them with a soup that had been cooking on the over a small fire.

The lioness set one of the bowls and a spoon in front of Sadie before she took a seat herself. Sadie tasted the soup and said, "This is very good."

The lioness bowed her head once, "Thank you. It's an old family recipe. I am sorry, but I don't seem to know your name?"

Sadie blinked a few times, and then set down her spoon before stretching her hand across the table, "Sadie."

The lioness took Sadie's hand, giving it a gently shake, "Rachel. Now, what are you doing in Cairo? I don't remember seeing your face in the market place before."

Sadie shrugged a bit, eating a bit of the soup before she said, "I am just in town for a few days with some friends. We came here to get a very special medallion. What about you?"

"I have been in Cairo for probably three months now, maybe four. I have been trying to get a hold of a certain someone."

"Who?"

Rachel sighed, "Her name is Nephthys. She is a powerful Egyptian sorceress. You see, I come for a family of people who use many different types of magic. Recently, my father was asked by the Egyptian government to do something about Nephthys. Apparently, she had been attacking some soldiers, citizens, tourists, or anyone that set foot into the ruins she calls home. It is actually a temple to Osiris, but she took everything that paid tribute to him and replaced it with her own things."

Sadie blinked a few times. Why was Rachel mixed up with Nephthys? As Sadie tried to figure things out, Rachel continued by saying, "Well, my father brought me, my brother, and my mother down here. He confronted Nephthys, and was devastated. She actually used a spell that shorted out my fathers. He became powerless, and put at the mercy of Nephthys. She killed him, but what was worse is he came for the rest of us. I was out of the house at the time, getting some things from the market. When I got back to the house, my whole family was dead. They had been turned to ash, there bodies burnt to nothing but cinders. The only thing I had left is this." Rachel lifted her hand up to her face, and brushed the long strand of beaded hair back.

As Sadie looked at the crescent shaped scar on Rachel's face, she asked, "Did your father do that to you?"

Rachel nodded her head, "It is the tradition of my family. One child from each family must be raised in the family tradition, and become a powerful mystic. You see, I once had two brothers. One older then me, and then another who was just a new born at the time. A war broke out and my older brother was called to duty. We never saw him again. Since my younger brother was still just a baby, it fell on me to become the families newest mystic. That is why I have this crescent shaped scar on my face. My father had been devastated by the loss of my elder brother. He had been so angry, when I tried to comfort him he lashed out at me. His magic cut my face, leaving this mark. He never forgave himself for that day. Still, it is a least something of his I can always carry with me."

Rachel fell silent, long buried memories starting to resurface. Sadie reached out, gently setting her hand on Rachel's, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I should know better then to think about that day. I just ran into another blast from my past though, and it kind of drudged up those memories."

Sadie lifted an eyebrow, finishing the last of her soup, "Who are you talking about?"

Rachel's eyes flashed with a bit of anger, gritting her teeth a bit before she said, "Shadow Walker, Blain Shadow Walker."

Sadie coughed a bit, spitting out a bit of her soup. Rachel leaned for a bit, a little worried about her new acquaintance, "What's the matter?"

Sadie just shook her head, clearing her throat a bit, "I'm…cough…fine. So…cough…who is this Walker guy."

Rachel crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair, "He is from a family that rivals my own. Many years ago, long before either one of us were born, his family forged a powerful sword called Half-breed. Then, the sword went missing. At that time, the families were pretty close, and my family tried to help the Shadow Walkers. We actually found the sword, but before we returned it the Shadow Walkers came and accused my family of stealing the sword. Then, what made it worse was the fact they found the sword in my families possession. They then took their sword back, and also the one that one of my ancestors had forged. It was called Crossroads. It was a sword that contained the four strongest element forces in the world; fire, water, air, and earth. Science has proved that those forces do not make up the world, but they cannot deny each one plays a major role in our world."

Sadie raised her hand up to her chin, her eyes reflecting the many thought that were running through her head. She then asked, "I have heard something about that, from a friend of mine. Though, my understanding is that the Half-breed was destroyed."

Rachel shook her head, "No, Half-breed and Crossroads were not destroyed. They just disappeared. One of my ancestors, a powerful oracle, said that the two swords of power would reappear when there is peace between their forgers. That is the thing about mystical swords. They can be very particular of just who wields them. I think it means there has to be peace between the Shadow Walkers and the Leo Blitzs, but the rivalry has gone on far too long. It would take a miracle to end the hatred now."

Sadie nodded her head, and then glanced over at the clock, "Well, I have to get going. Thank you for lunch."

Rachel smiled and watched as Sadie slowly got up and slithered out of the kitchen. Sadie left the house, and began to make her way back to the safe house. As she made her way down the street, her mind was running a hundred miles an hour. It sounded like the so call rivalry was a misunderstanding that had gone horribly out of control. Still Sadie wondered, was there anyway to fix it, or had the rivalry gone on for far too long.

When Sadie got back to the safe house, Bentley was awake and about to start his planning meeting. He dimmed the lights, and took the lens cap off his slide show projector. The bright light from the projector hit a screen that hung from the ceiling, and Bentley took the small remote control in hand.

Bentley pressed a button, and while the slide projector moved to the first slide he said, "All right gang, we have an interesting problem in front of us. To get Carmelita's medallion of conscience, we will have to get it away from Nephthys. This is where we hit our first problem. From my hacking and Sly's recon photos, I have discovered the only time Nephthys takes the medallion of is when she is asleep."

Sly smiled, "So we'll just go in when she's asleep and grab it before she can wake up."

Bentley shook his head, "It's not that simple Sly. When ever the medallion isn't around her neck, it is in a small pocket dimension. Basically, it is a tiny universe Nephthys created to hold the medallion. Now, according to Blain, there are only two ways to get the medallion out of that pocket dimension. The first, we would have to get Nephthys to take it out for us. Since I doubt Nepthys is in a helping mood, we will have to go with the second way. According to my research, a pocket dimension spell requires a mystical symbol. Also, if any mystic was to find that symbol, he could access the pocket dimension by taking over the symbol."

Bentley paused, making sure everyone understood before he said, "In essence, here is our plan. Sly and Murray, you two will search the temple compound and the surrounding buildings. Try and find the mystical symbol that creates the pocket dimension. Blain will remain here as our coordinator. Sadie, you and I will head and speak with Nephthys. We will be posing as a pair of archeologists, and we will ask her about the history of the temple. At the same time, we will try to find out her connection to Mz. Ruby. For everyone except me and Sadie, keep your distance from Nephthys. She knows somebody saved that lionesses life, and she has every member of her cult out in force, searching for anyone that could have done the deed. Also, Blain says to steer clear of the lioness. He does not know why she is at the temple, but he would rather not worry about her until we have the medallion of conscience in our hands.

Everyone nodded their heads, the slide projector turning off as they all stood up. Less then an hour later, the gang arrived at the temple. Sly and Murray were the first out, heading for the southeastern corner of the city. Sadie and Bentley were next. Both were dressed in a very convincing set of clothes. Bentley had even dug out his old safari hat for the occasion. Blain was the last to leave the van, but that was only to get up onto the van's roof. Since every member of Nephthys's cult used some sort of magic, he could easily locate them all with his own power. The only technology he had was a headset with a microphone coming out the right hand earpiece.

While Sadie and Bentley made their way to the main temple, Murray and Sly began going to every building that surrounded it. Most of them were empty, but a few held weapons, explosives, and a few seemed to be barracks for the cult members. Still, they could not find any sign of the mystic symbol Bentley had showed them. Murray had gone off to check a row of buildings while Sly kept watch from the roof tops. Sly was leaning on his cane, look around a bit. He then saw a shadow move across a rooftop a few blocks away. He slowly stood up straight, and brought out his binocucom. He slowly focused in on the shadow, and smiled a bit as he saw it was Rachel.

Sly put away his binocucom, and began to chase after the lioness. It did not take long for Sly to catch up with, and then get in front of the lioness. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to stop. When she finally did, it was nearly ten blocks away from where he had first seen her.

Rachel moved over to the edge of the building, looking around the streets below at the guards. She was about to continue one when she heard someone say, "A beautiful night for a run, wouldn't you say."

Rachel turned around and saw Sly, smiling at her with his cane resting gently on his shoulder. Rachel eyes narrowed a bit, "I remember you. You were with that Shadow Walker."

Sly shrugged, "Why not just call him Blain. After all, it so much shorter."

Rachel growled a bit, "What do you want?"

"Can't I just want to have a conversation?"

"Nice try, but I have dealt with people like you before. You want something, so just spit it out."

Sly raised his hand to his chest, and acted like he had been stabbed, "Oh, that hurts Miss Blitz. Still, you are correct. I was hoping you could help me find something. I need to find the mystical symbol of Nephthys's that creates a pocket dimension."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, a little curious why a thief would be looking for something like that. When she asked, Sly told her about Carmelita and the fact Nephthys had her medallion of conscience hung around her neck. When Sly finished, Rachel sighed and said, "That is so terrible. I have heard of Mz. Ruby, but never dealt with her. Still, to use such a dark potion tells just the kind of person she is."

Sly smiled, "So, does that mean you'll help."

Rachel paused for a second, and then nodded her head, "All right, but I better not have to deal with that Shadow…I mean Blain."

"Don't worry. He is back at the van. Now, do you know where the symbol is?"

Rachel nodded her head, "It's on the wall, hidden behind Nephthys's throne. Thought, I don't know how you plan to get her out of the main hall."

Sly brought out his binocucom, winking at Rachel as he said, "Oh, I don't think that will be a big problem." Ten minutes later, Rachel and Sly met up with Murray and headed for the main temple. At the same time, Sly called into Blain and explained the plan. Though Blain was happy about working with Rachel, he agreed. Blain then contacted Bentley and Sadie. The plan was risky, but it was the best they could think of. Bentley and Sadie distracted Nephthys by asking her to show them around the temple. Nephthys agreed, enjoying the fact she could show off the many rooms and treasures in the temple to such prestigious people. Just as Nephthys began lead Bentley and Sadie out of the main hall, the others snuck in through a light vent in the roof.

While Murray stood guard at the door, Rachel and Sly made their way to Nephthys's throne. With a bit of strength, they managed to move the heavy stone throne away from the wall. Rachel peaked in-between the crack and smiled as she saw the mystic symbol, glowing with a soft, deep red, color. She looked over at Sly and said, "All right, here is the symbol generating the spell. Now, if we destroy it the dimension disappears and anything inside it as well. That is why we have to take control of it. They way this will work is I will be able to reach into the dimension, and get the medallion out."

Sly smiled, "Yeah, I forgot to mention something. Nephthys only puts the medallion in the dimension when she is asleep. I would imagine it's around her neck right now."

Rachel blinked a few times, and then scowled at Sly, "Then why did we come here now?"

"That is what I was wondering?" Sly and Rachel turned quickly, and their eyes widened as they saw Nephthys standing a few feet away. Her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her right foot lightly. Sly and Rachel tried to turn and run away, but they were to slow. In one quick motion Nephthys brought her hand up, and used her magic to send Sly and Rachel flying across the room. They struck the far wall with a resounding thud, and then fell to the floor.

Nephthys smiled, walking up to Rachel and Sly. As she walked past the row of columns that held up the temple's roof, she reached out and pulled something from the stone pillar. It was the dagger from the night before, and the blade was still a pitch black. Rachel's eyes widened, but before she could do anything Nephthys threw the dagger, and it became wedged in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel cringed in pain, pulling the dagger out before she began to hold her shoulder. Sly looked at Rachel, and then at Nephthys as he asked, "What is happening."

Nephthys smiled, turning to Sly, "Why, her body is being cursed. The spell will seep through her veins like a poison. Everything it passes by becomes filled with an excruciating pain. That is until it reaches her heart. Then, the pain goes away, and so does she. Still, I wouldn't worry about her. After all, you were her accomplice."

Sly's eyes widened, and he leapt out of the way just as Nephthys cast a powerful spell in his direction. Sly began to run, first along the wall and then out into the center of the room. He pulled out his binocucom, pressing the call button. However, before he could talk to Blain or Bentley, Nephthys launched a spell and blew the binocucom to pieces. Sly dropped what remained of the communication tool, and turned to face Nephthys. He would have to be careful. A single spell could be lethal. He would have to be very careful.

Nephthys grinned, her power beginning to lift her just off the floor. She held out her hand, and a long wooden pole appeared in her grasp. At one end of the staff was a spear tip while the other had the gently curving form of an Arabian sword. The staff was decorated with many designs, beads, and pieces of gold. Nephthys slowly began to twirl the weapon above her head, and then lung it forward. From the tip of the spear came a fire ball. Sly dodged out of the way, holding tightly to his cane as he tried to think of something to do.

For a few minutes Sly continued to dodge the fireballs, and then finally made his move. He leapt up at Nephthys, and was able to strike her across the face with his cane. Nephthys fell to the floor, and laid there for a few seconds. She then slowly looked up at Sly, her eyes filled with rage as a tiny trickle of blood escaped the cut on her cheek. She then stood up, taking a tight hold on her weapon. She hen charged forward, and began to fight Sly head on. Sly dodged most of the attacks, but it only took one to send him sprawling onto the ground. Sly slowly got up, and continued to dodge Nephthys attacks. At one point Murray came in from outside the temple, but he had no better luck against the Egyptian Mau. He had charged at her, but just before he could land a punch she had sent him crashing into the palace gates. At another time during the fight, Sadie and Bentley came rushing in from another part of the temple. Still, they could do nothing but dodge what attacks came their way. After some time, they managed to get to the temple's exit, and ran out. They were going to get Blain, and hopefully he could hold Nephthys of long enough Sly and Murray to get out.

It was fifteen minutes later, when Nephthys had managed to land to more hits. That's when Sly's luck ran out. He was knelt down on the floor, breathing hard as Nephthys floated over him. She smiled, a hungry look in her eyes, "I thank you, whoever you are. I have not had a fight like that in ages. Now, however, I'm afraid its time I took your life."

Nephthys raised her staff up, the end with the long sword pointed at Sly's neck. Just before she was about to drive the blade into his flesh, something came hurtling through the air. It struck Nephthys in the gut, and sent her crashing back onto her throne. What ever hit her spun in the air a few seconds before it began to head towards the temples main entrance. Standing in the doorway was Blain, who took hold of the weapon, the mystical sword Oathkeeper, when it returned to him.

Nephthys growled a bit, and tried to stand up from her throne. She then found she could not, and looked down at her wrist. White rings of light had formed around them, and they bound her to the throne. While Nephthys struggled against the ties, Blain rushed forward and helped Sly up. With a quick spell, he gave Sly enough energy to get out to the team van. He had already gotten Murray out to the van, and Bentley waited to drive them back to the safe house.

Just before Sly left, he turned to Blain and said, "You have to go get Rachel."

Blain's eyes widened and his face filled with surprise, "What, are you insane. I can't…"

Sly shook his head, "Yes, you can. If you won't do it for her, do it as a favor for me. She helped us find the mystic symbol, one it would have taken us days to find otherwise. "

Blain growled a bit, but then nodded his head, "Fine, but you owe me one." Blain then turned, and rushed over to where Rachel laid slumped against the wall. Blain gently picked her up into his arms. He smiled a bit, she was much lighter then he would have suspected. Then, with Nephthys yelling and screaming at them in Egyptian, Blain and Sly made their escape.


	14. Memories & Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 13  
Memories & Unexpected Meetings

Back at the safe house, Blain paced nervously as Bentley tended to everyone's injuries. Murray was out cold, but Bentley thought he would come around in a few hours. Sly had several cuts and scratches, but nothing terribly serious. Rachel, however, had suffered the worst injury. On the way back Blain had done something to stop the curse Nephthys had placed on her from continuing. Now, Blain was having a massive internal battle. He knew that sooner or later his spell would be like putting a band-aid on a breaking dam. It wouldn't be able to hold off Nephthys powerful curse for very long. If Rachel was to survive, he would have to be the one to save her. Still, a Shadow Walker saving a Leo Blitz, it was like Hitler saving a Jewish man. Finally, one side won the great battle.

Blain moved over to the bed where Rachel laid motionless and began to check her pulse. He memorized the rhythm, his tail swishing in beat as he began to gather the materials he would need. He had Sadie and Bentley move Rachel to the center of the floor, and then push all the furniture back against the walls. While they did that he used a bag of chalk dust to draw a circle on the floor around Rachel. He gathered four candles, each a different color, and put them around the circle in equal spacing. With a snap of his fingers the candle lit, each flame matching the color of the candle. There was red, blue, white, and green.

Blain examined the circle, nodding his head before he moved over to his bag. He pulled out a small cube, and gave it a gentle toss. Out of no where, a large table filled with beakers, vials, test tubes, and a Bunsen burner appeared. Above the table hung, floating in mid air, was a cabinet. On the front of the cabinet was a strange dial with twelve different positions it could point to. Blain moved up to the table, turning the dial three notches before opening the cupboards. He began to pull different jars and bottles off the shelves. He then shut the shelves, and turned the dial again.

At this point, Blain noticed that Sly, Bentley, and Sadie were all watching him with strange eyes. Blain growled a bit, looking over at them, "I hate to be rude, but can you stop staring at me. It is distracting me from my work. Sadie, Bentley, why don't you two check on Murray. Sly, I don't know, go for a midnight jog or something."

Sly and Bentley glanced at each other, and then nodded their heads. Bentley and Sadie moved into the other room where Murray laid while Sly headed for the back door. He glanced back one more time, watching Blain as began to precisely mix several different ingredients into a beaker, and then heat the mixture over a flame. Mentally, Sly was giving Blain a pat on the back. He had done the right thing, putting someone's life over a stupid family rivalry.

Sly then turned, and walked out into the cool night air. He stretched, and then climbed a pipe up to the safe house's roof. He began to look around. Suddenly, an interesting idea struck him. He got back down from the roof, and hopped in the van. Without Murray there to drive, he would have to manage the stick shift. Still, he had a little practice and was soon gently cruising down the streets of Cairo. He finally reached his destination, the Cairo Natural History Museum. He stared up at the building, remembering that not to long ago he, Bentley, and Murray had broken in, hoping to steal the Clockwerk parts before they fell into the wrong hands.

Sly sighed, remembering how all that had turned out. Still, it was nice knowing that Clockwerk would never darken the world or threaten the Cooper line. As Sly stared up at the building, he felt a strange chill run up his spine. He spun around, and his eyes narrowed as he saw something in the sky. It was in the distance, floating over the temple Nephthys called home. It looked like the face of the clock, floating in the sky with the numbers facing down at the ground. Sly then saw the hands on the clock face begin to turn, backward. Sly was wondering what the clock was doing until he heard something behind him. He turned, and saw himself doing a rail walk, backward. Sly shook his head, not liking what was happening. He then saw a flash come from inside the museum, and then a great crash filled the air. A figure rose up against the moon, his metallic wings spreading out to cast a shadow on the world.

Sly shook his head, his voice starting to become weak, "No, it can't be. We destroyed you and Clockla."

The figure looked down at Sly, the computer like voice saying, "You can never destroy Clockwerk, perfection has no age and cannot be destroyed. You have only delayed your ultimate demise."

Sly quickly tried to run back to the van, but hit an invisible barrier. Sly growled, it didn't take much to figure out who was behind the entire trip down memory lane. Sly turned, holding tightly to his family cane as he stared Clockwerk down. He had to find a place to hide, at least long enough to call Bentley and find out what was going on. Sly quickly darted into a nearby alley, and Clockwerk began to drop down from the sky, following his prey like a hawk.

Sly scaled a nearby fire escape, and got up onto a nearby roof. He moved over to the side, into a door that led down inside the building. He shut the door, and then quickly pulled out his binocucom and called Bentley. After a few moments Bentley's nasally voice came over the line, and he said, "What is it Sly?"

Sly cleared his throat a bit, trying to slow down his breathing, "A blast from the past, namely Clockwerk."

Back at the safe house, Bentley nearly dropped his microphone. He quickly regained his composure, but he was still pretty shaken up, "WHAT!"

"I am not kidding Bentley. I saw a strange clock face appear in the distance. I think it was floating over Nephthys's temple. The next thing I knew, I began to see time rewind. I saw us trying to steal the Clockwerk parts in reverse. Then, with a great crash, Clockwerk broke through the museums roof and flew into the sky."

Bentley gulped, glancing back at Blain, "Got any ideas?"

Blain looked up from his work at his potions table, a bit of an angry glare mixed in his eyes, "Without seeing it myself, I can't really be sure. Still, from your description, it may be a time reversal spell. I can't get there to undo it though, I have to finish this. My suggestion for you Sly, just try to stay out of danger until I can get there."

At that point the line dead, but it wasn't because Bentley hung up. It was because Clockwerk had jammed the radio frequency. Sly heard the small building around him ripping, and soon Clockwerk had picked it up, finding Sly like you would find a bug under a rock.

Sly quickly ran out of the way as Clockwerk launched a pair of laser blasts at him. He continued to run, Clockwerk's taunting voice calling out, "Yes, Sly Cooper, run away from me. I told you that you were the weakest Cooper I had ever fought. Your father at least put up a fight. Still, maybe you are doing the smart thing. After all, you know how that fight ended. The down fall of the Cooper line is they listen far too much to their hearts. They are to compassionate, letting their emotions rule. Your father was just as stupid, and I enjoyed knocking some sense into him, knocking him senseless, and then killing him."

Sly froze, his back still turned toward Clockwerk. He then slowly turned. Clockwerk moved backward a bit, his own eyes locking with Sly's. Clockwerk had just crossed a line, and Sly wasn't about to let that transgression go unpunished. He began to walk towards Clockwerk, his hand holding so tightly to his cane that his knuckles were turning white. He looked up at Clockwerk, his mind bursting with anger, "You listen to me you pile of misshapen metal, my father was the greatest man I have ever met. You see emotions as a weakness, but more then one time they have given my strength to go on. When you had Carmelita locked in that chamber, using her as bait, all I could think about was getting her out. My heart filled with anger towards you, but also fear of what you might do to Carmelita."

Clockwerk began to feel strange. Something was happening. His body was beginning to break down. Systems were going off line, and the sound of gears breaking and metal scrapping began to come from his wings.

Still, Sly continued to walk forward, "Then, when I saw the Contessa trying to brainwash Carmelita, those emotions return. This time, however, I saw there was something else, another feeling that all the others steamed from. I don't have the courage to tell her, but she is the only person that has made me feel this way."

Clockwerk couldn't understand it. His wings were giving out. He went crashing to the earth, the tips of his wings starting to rust and break away. He tried to get air born again, but it was like watching a wounded duck flail about in the water. Still, Sly just kept moving closer. He would dodge a few of Clockwerk's laser blasts, but it was apparent there was something wrong with the mechanized owl.

Sly's moved over to Clockwerk's head, his eyes locking with his nemesis's eyes, "Now, Carmelita needs me more then ever. Her soul is shattered, and I am the only one that can fix it. Blain, Bentley, Murray, and Sadie are helping me, but not for the same reasons. It's because of my friendship with me that they are helping. The others could forget about Carmelita, and leave her soul in pieces. I can't do that, and I won't stop until Carmelita is back to normal. Then, I will tell her everything, all the stuff my heart knows but my brain refuses to believe. I love Carmelita, and if given the chance she might love me back. And no one, not Nephthys, not Mz. Ruby, not even you will stop me."

With that final word Sly raised his cane up, and smacked Clockwerk solidly across the head. At that moment, the great bird burst into dust. The magic had ended, Sly's emotions proving more powerful then the spell. Sly breathed a sigh of relief, watching the dust blow away in a gust of wind. He picked up his binocucom, and called Bentley. When Bentley answered, he said, "Tell Blain to never mind. I am all right. Clockwerk has gone back to where he belongs, my memories."

Bentley nodded his head, "All right Sly, why don't you come back to the safe house. Blain just finished breaking the curse Nephthys put on Rachel. I want to run a few ideas by you, Murray, and Sadie before we go to sleep. I think I might have a way to get at the medallion, but it will take exact timing and a huge amount of planning."

Sly chuckled, "You mean the usual Cooper Gang quality."

Bentley shook his head, "Just get back here. You may be a master thief, but you get sloppy when you're tired." Sly just shook his head, putting the binocucom away as he made his way back to the van. As he did, he began to wonder why Clockwerk had turn to dust, just at the sound of his voice. When Sly got back to the safe house, that question was answered.

Sly told Blain about what had happened. Blain had picked up Rachel, and was now setting her down on the spare bed before he turned to Sly and said, "It sounds like Nephthys tried to rewind time, and bring Clockwerk back to a point in time he was still in one piece. The problem with those spells is the farther away they are from the source, the weaker they are. Also, they have a weakness. If a person with a strong heart is inside the spells ring, he can break through it."

Blain paused, checking Rachel's pulse before he said, "To use your case for example, you knew that Clockwerk wasn't alive anymore. That he had been reduced to a pile corroded metal. That knowledge, plus the natural strength of your heart, gave you a special power over Clockwerk. After that, the spell can be broken by standing up against the creature resurrected through it. In your case, you stood up against Clockwerk, an enemy you had feared in your youth and stood up against in your later life. Still, it takes great emotional resolve to weaken a creature created by the spell, at least to the point of destroying it with a single strike. What were you thinking about?"

Sly paused a second, then let out a ragged breath. His eyes wandered a bit, going over to a small table where a single book laid by itself. Blain followed Sly's gaze, and then smiled a bit. It all became very clear to Blain what had given Sly the strength to stand up against Clockwerk. It was Carmelita. Blain shook his head, moving over to one of his bags. He gently pulled out Carmelita's statue of will power. Back in Texas, The gang found out that Two Ton Tom had sent Carmelita's medallion to Egypt. He had also tried to send the statue someplace else, in hopes of keeping it out of their hands. However, he had never gotten the chance to actually ship the statue.

Blain took the statue in one hand, and then gently set it on top of Carmelita's book of knowledge. He then stepped back, and snapped his fingers gently. In a flash, the statue disappeared and the book began to glow. The pages slowly opened, a bright golden glow rising up from them. Sly was watching in awe, but soon the book flashed and he became blinded.

As Sly's eyes recovered from the flash, he noticed the he wasn't in the safe house anymore. He was standing outside a large house. It was surrounded by a lush, green lawn and flowerbeds filled with a rainbow of blooms. Sly was beginning to wonder what was going on when he turned around and saw Blain standing behind it.

Actually, it was more like a ghost of Blain. Sly could see straight through him, and he had no shadow. Blain smiled a bit, enjoying the confused look on Sly's face, "Because we got the state, the book has enough power to do this little trick for about an hour, and then it will take it a good twenty four hours to prepare another charge. So, go enjoy yourself. The book will put you right back in the safe house, in the same place you left, after the hour is up. Until then, I'll be seeing ya."

Blain then disappeared, his image fading away. Sly was still confused where he actually was until he heard a crash and a female voice cussing in Spanish. Sly's mind quickly clicked, and he smiled as he slowly turned and faced the door. He slowly walked up, and gave the door a gentle knock. From inside the house Sly could hear footsteps, but they were slow and cautious. Sly smiled, he didn't blame her for being a little worried. She was the only one that was supposed to be in this world.

The door opened a few second later, only a crack at first. Sly smiled when he saw a pair of familiar eyes peak out from behind the door. The door then slowly opened wide, and before him stood a very confused Carmelita. Sly laughed to himself, she had a speck of what looked like sauce on her face. He could also see that spilled a sauce pan in the kitchen, thus the source of the crash and the reason she had been cursing.

Sly smiled at Carmelita, "Why my dear, you looked a little surprised to see me."

Carmelita was snapped out of her shock, and she quickly put on an irritated face. She crossed her arms, looking at Sly with hard eyes, as she said, "Answer me this Ringtail. If you could come visit me in this book, why didn't you do it earlier?"

"I would have, but Blain just, how should I put it, showed me the way."

Carmelita tried to act angry, but soon a smile broke onto her face and she said, "It is good to see you Cooper."

Sly bowed a bit, acting as if he stood before royalty, "It is always good to see you Inspector."

Carmelita shook her head, motioning Sly into the house, "Come on in, and Cooper, you have earned the right to just call me by my first name."

Sly smiled, taking a step into the house, "Well thank you Carmelita, and you know you have always had the right to call me by my first name."

Carmelita shrugged, moving over to the kitchen where the taco sauce disaster had occurred. She then threw a rag at Sly and said, "True, but what fun would that be."

Outside the book, Blain had just finished cleaning up his potions desk. He then put his hands in front of his face, mumbled a few things, and then opened his now glowing eyes. The table quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with the small cube Blain had thrown earlier. He bent down, picking up the cube before setting it gently in his pocket.

Blain then began to look around the room. Bentley, Sadie, and Murray had all gone to sleep for the night. Sly would be inside the book of knowledge visiting Carmelita for an hour. That left him, alone, with Rachel. Blain shook his head a bit, what had he done to deserve such a torture.

As if on cue, Rachel began to groan. She slowly opened her eye, raising a hand to hold her aching forehead as she said, "Where am I?"

Blain debated saying anything, but soon sighed. He sat down in a chair beside the bed where Rachel was laid out and said, "You are in the safe house of the Cooper gang."

Rachel's eyes opened wide, and she looked up at Blain, "You."

Sadie quickly tried to get up, but soon regretted as she became light headed and had to lie back down. Blain shook his head, reaching for the glass of water sitting on a nearby nightstand. He held it out to Rachel, trying to sound as nice as he could, "Here, drink some water. It will make you feel better."

Rachel looked at Blain wearily, but then took the water and began to take a drink. She wondered if the water was poisoned, but decided if Blain was going to do something like that, he would have done it already. Rachel drank about half the glass, and then set it on the nightstand. She then looked over at Blain and asked, "So, what force of nature possessed you to help me?"

Blain smiled a bit, beginning to loosen up around the weakened lioness. He had been afraid she would try to cast a spell, but could see now she was in no condition to light a candle with her magic. Blain leaned his chair back, balancing it on two of the legs, "It wasn't a force of nature, it was a raccoon fellow I believe you have had the pleasure of meeting earlier that convinced me to save you."

Rachel chuckled a little bit, her headache starting to dissipate as she sat up in her bed, "You mean the charming man, Sly Cooper. I think I would prefer him over you/"

"Well, I am afraid Sly is currently busy tending so someone else right now. So, you're stuck with me."

"I guess it could be worse."

"How so?"

Rachel smiled a bit, "I could be at the mercy of Nephthys. That or you could be attacking me while I am lying her defenseless."

Blain shook his head, "It is tempting, but what kind of family rival would I be if I fought you when you are at your weakest. That would ruin half the fun of beating you, and it just is generally not nice to kick a lady when she is down."

Rachel blinked a few times, "Why, Mr. Shadow Walker, are you flirting with me."

Blain eyes bulged a second, and he lost his balance. The chair he was sitting on began to tip back to far, and soon he crashed onto the floor. Rachel laughed as she said, "Did I startle you."

Blain slowly got up off the floor, brushing the dust of his clothes, "In truth, you did. Why in heavens name do you think I was flirting with you?"

Rachel smiled slyly, "Well, you called me a lady. Most Shadow Walkers wouldn't even stoop as low to call me by my first name."

Blain bent down, picking up the overturned chair, "Well, I am afraid to say that I wasn't flirting. That would be even more improper then calling you by your first name. A Shadow Walker flirting with a Leo Blitz, it would make my parents turn over in their graves."

"You're parents are dead?"

Blain nodded his head, "Yes, all my family is either dead or have forsaken the art of magic. My parents would probably still be alive, but they were killed by a voodoo priestess named Mz. Ruby."

Rachel sat on the bed speechless for a few seconds. Then, in a bit of a surprised voice, "Well, I guess that proves we are in an age of technology, not magic."

Blain raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Rachel hung her head a little, "Sly may have told you, but if he didn't you should no. I lost one of my brothers to a war, and the rest of my family was just recently killed by Nephthys. I have other family, some uncles and aunts who study the ancient arts of magic, but none of their children want to follow in their footsteps. My brother was the only one of the new generation that wanted to become a sorcerer. Then, when he died in battle, my family had no one. My father forced me to begin training when I was very young, and in time I grew into it."

Blain shook his head, a sense of depression in his voice, "Still, I am amazed to hear the Leo Blitz's are in the same situation as the Shadow Walkers. I had thought your family was still holding strong, but I guess magic is just a fleeting art. A power that changes with a person's soul and at the same time the power changes their soul. The world today is more interested in technology, a power anybody can use and takes little to master."

Rachel smiled, "You seem to be very poetic Mr. Shadow Walker."

Blain returned Rachel's smile, "Please, just call me Blain."


	15. A Hour Together

Author Note: I must be having a good streak, because this is the third time I have updated in three days. This chapter is shorter then the average, but that's because one of my reviewers hinted towards the fact he wanted to know what happened inside the book while Sly was visiting Carmelita. Well for all those unknown, wondering, masses, here is your answer.

Chapter 14

An hour together

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Sly and Carmelita were content to sit together at the kitchen table eating lunch meat sandwiches. At first, Carmelita was just thankful to have someone to talk to. Soon, however, she had completely forgotten her world was made up of what Sly had written in a book. Sly's presence helped her forget everything that happened. How her real body was lying in a hospital bed, dangling on the edge of death while her soul remained in pieces. It did not take long for the two to get finished with their light dinner. Sly would be in the book for another fifty minutes, and Carmelita wanted to take advantage of every minute. Still, nothing came to mind.

Sly and Carmelita sat silently together for a few minutes. Sly was also trying to think of something he and Carmelita could do together. Then, something popped into his head. He did not know what had given him the burst of inspiration, but he quickly pulled out his cell phone and decided to give something a try.

Back in the real world, as Blain and Rachel talked lightly about different magical technique, the phone rang. Blain stood up, and answered the phone, "Hello."

Sly smiled, "Blain, is that you."

Blain blinked a few times, glancing over at the book, "Sly, are you calling from inside the book?"

"Yep, and I have a good reason to. Can you do something for me?"

Carmelita tried to hear what Sly was saying on the phone, but he had turned away and was speaking in a hushed voice. A few minutes passed before Sly closed his cell phone, and turned to Carmelita. He slowly stood up, and said, "Would you mind humoring me for a second Miss Fox. I have just arranged something I think you will enjoy."

Carmelita raised an eyebrow, but stood up from her chair. She followed Sly out the front door, and onto the lawn. Sitting on the lawn was a chair swing just big enough for two. Sly helped Carmelita down onto the swing, and then took a seat beside her. Carmelita began to wonder where the chair had come from when a great flash filled the sky. Around them, coming from what seemed thin air, gentle orchestra music began to. In tune with the music, a fireworks show began to dance on the darkened sky.

The hour was nearing its end, and Sly was sad that his time with Carmelita had to end. Through the firework show she had slid close to him her head resting on his shoulder while his arm was draped around hers. The last orchestra song ended, and the fireworks disappeared from the sky. There was a pause, and Sly thought it had ended until on large stream of light shot up into the sky. It exploded, forming a huge burst of white fire that filled the entire sky.

Then, strangely, the fire began to condense back into a small ball, becoming nothing more then a star in the sky. At that point, more music began to fill the air. A gentle guitar began to play while the spot of fire began to expand out, taking the shape of a perfectly shaped heart.

_We call them cool _

_Those hearts that have no scars to show _

_The ones that never do let go _

_And risk the tables being turned _

The heart then shifted, a pair of blank silhouettes forming in its center. It was the image of two people dancing as if they were lost in the flames of the heart.

_We call them fools _

_Who have to dance within the flame _

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame _

_That always comes with getting burned _

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire _

'_Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire _

The heart changed to take the shape of what looked like a very strong man. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the depths. At the bottom of the cliff was a small shimmer of red light, a normal fire against all the white flames.

_We call them strong _

_Those who can face this world alone _

_Who seem to get by on their own _

_Those who will never take the fall _

The strong figure turned away, and disappeared from the cliff side. Then, another silhouette appeared. This one was a thinner man, and he looked down the side of the cliff. He looked at the red fire, and then leapt of the side of the cliff, falling slowly towards the red fire.

_We call them weak _

_Who are unable to resist _

_The slightest chance love might exist _

_And for that forsake it all _

_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire _

_Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire _

The scene changed again, this time to a normal fire again. This time, there was a single person standing outside the fire and two standing inside the flames. The two inside were kissing lovingly, the person on the outside looking upon the scene with yearning eyes.

_Standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _

_If you're standing outside the fire _

For a final time, the scene changed. It showed a single man, his hands clasped over his heart. He raised them up, a bright red flame floating up above him. The man disappeared, and the small flame danced in the night sky, rising higher and higher. Flying around it were shooting stars, encircling it before they disappeared over the distant horizon

_There's this love that is burning _

_Deep in my soul _

_Constantly yearning to get out of control _

_Wanting to fly higher and higher _

_I can't abide _

_Standing outside the fire _

At that point, the small red fire exploded, filling the sky with a huge amount of fireworks. Amongst the fireworks were great comets, shooting stars that danced across the night sky, twisting a turn in tune with the music.

_Standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _

_If you're standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _

_If you're standing outside the fire _

Sly blinked a few times, watching as the fireworks slowly dimmed before the night once again belonged to the moon and stars. Was he like the song suggested? He always flirted with Carmelita. Everyone that had ever heard of him knew that. Still, flirting was on thing. In truth, he was afraid to tell Carmelita his true feelings. Sly shook his head a bit, smiling. He had faced a giant robotic owl, twice, and he was afraid of saying just a few simple words.

Sly looked back at Carmelita, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Sly gently stood up, supporting Carmelita's head with his hand. He then set her down flat on the swing. He stepped back, and smiled as he watched Carmelita sleep. He was afraid, there was no denying it. Still, in time, he would take that leap. He would leap into the fire, where Carmelita waited. He would then tell her everything, just how much she meant to him. Then, he would find out if she returned his feelings. If he would get burned by the fire, or be able to dance with Carmelita within the fire of love, of compassion.


	16. HalfBreed and Crossroads

Chapter 15

Half-Breed and Crossroads

When the sun rose the next morning, everything was back to normal. Well, almost normal. Rachel was almost fully recovered, just a few cuts and scratches left to show she had ever been in a fight with Nephthys. Still, even though Blain wasn't very happy about it, she decided to hang around. She wanted to thank Sly and the others for saving her. So, she would help them get the medallion away from Nephthys.

Bentley's slide projector hummed to life, and the first slide clicked into place. Bentley cleared his throat and said, "All right people, something has happened to complicate our heist. Last night, Sly's little run in with Clockwerk was a side effect of a much larger spell. According to the local paper, a barrier of magic has appeared Nephthys's temple. Now, from Sly's description Blain and Rachel both agree that Nephthys has rewound time in the area around her temple. For what purpose, we can't be sure. Still, this might both help and hurt us."

The slide projector clicked to show a picture of the temple, "First, the good news. Because the temple has been taken back in time, it has been restored to its prime. That means all secret entrances and passage ways are open and most likely unguarded. Second, there are no cameras, security beams, or any modern security technology. There is, however several curses meant to stop any thieves that might try to enter the temple. From my research, I think we will be able to get some help on this. Still, I'll leave that up to Blain. Now to our actual plan."

The projector clicked to show an overlay of the temple and the surrounding buildings, "Now me, Sly, Murray, and Rachel will head for this secret entrance in the back of the temple. This part of the temple is a labyrinth, but I will have a map along so we won't get lost. Sly will deal with most of the common traps, Murray with any guards we run into, and Rachel will handle any curses we come across. Now, at the same time, Blain, you will be doing the special mission we talked about. Sadie will act as our get away driver, waiting just outside the barrier with the team van. Sadie, should someone see you, drive around the barrier once and return to the rendezvous."

Bentley turned the projector off, looking over the rest of the gang, "Everybody understand their parts. Good, now let's get to work." While the sun set over the Egyptian landscape, the team van was just pulling up to the mystical barrier around the temple complex. Everyone but Sadie stepped out of the panel van, and then watched as it began to drive to the rendezvous point. Sly looked up at the swirling wall of blue, red, and green. He then smiled and said, "Man, we should have brought a few hippies along. They would have thought this barrier was very cool."

Bentley shook his head, "Stay focused Sly."

Sly shrugged, smiling weakly as Blain walked up to the barrier. Rachel was smiling devilishly, a skeptical look on her face, "Sure you can handle that barrier Blain. I can get it if you want."

Blain glanced over his shoulder, but then shook his head, "No, I think I have got it." With that his eyes began to glow. In his right hand appeared a new sword, a blade that looked pretty normal except its blade seemed to be made of glass.

Rachel shook her head, "I hope you don't intend to use that sword to cut the barrier open. It is far too frail of blade."

Blain turned to Rachel, holding up the sword, "Apparently you need to have a refresher course of mystical swords. This is the mirror blade, a weapon that can recreate any attack it has come into contact with. One particular one will be more then enough to cause the barrier to break."

Blain then turned back to the barrier. The sword began to glow brightly, yellow glow. Rachel's eyes widened a bit, and she took a few steps as Blain began to hold the sword above his head. The sword began to change, becoming much larger and gaining a gentle curve to its otherwise straight blade. Blain then took the sword in both hands, holding it off to his right side before he swung it in a wide horizontal arch. From that arch a burst of energy exploded. Five lines of yellow energy cut deeply into the sand, and up the barrier. Like claws raking flesh, the left five great cuts in the barrier. Those cuts quickly formed together into one great hole.

The sword disappeared from Blain's hand, and he looked back at Rachel and asked, "Have I gained your approval Miss Blitz?"

Rachel smiled, walking past Blain, "I have to admit, nice touch using the Wind Scar. Still, I would have used something a little less flashy."

Blain glared at Rachel a little bit, and then let Sly, Murray, and Bentley get through the barrier before he stepped in. The barrier closed after Blain was through, and they were locked into the heist, literally. Blain soon separated from the group, heading to a far corner of the complex while Bentley, Sly, Murray, and Rachel headed for the secret entrance to the temple.

After a little searching, Bentley managed to open the secret passage. The group slowly crept into the darkness, and then lit a torch before continuing. The halls were in the ancient Egyptian style, and had the feel of a tomb. The catacombs were deathly silent, the only sound coming from the group's footsteps as they slowly moved through the darkness.

After a few minutes, Bentley called the group to a halt. He took the torch from Murray, and looked into the darkness ahead. According to his map, they were at the first trap. The walls were covered with several tiny holes, each loaded with a dart that had been dipped in a deadly poison. Bentley looked at the map again, and saw there was a trigger to shut the trap off against the far wall. Unfortunately, someone would have to get to the switch.

As Sly looked over the trap, he began to get an idea. He looked at Murray and asked, "How far can you throw a discus again?"

Murray smiled, flexing his muscles, "The Murray can throw a flimsy little disc a very great distance. Why do you ask citizen?"

Sly eyes rolled, looking over at Bentley. Murray quickly got the idea, remembering back to a few times during the Klaww Gang heists that he had thrown Bentley up to certain points. Murray quickly moved around Sly. He waited for just the right moment before he let out a great roar. Just as he hoped, Bentley jumped and began to pull his legs, head, and arms into his shell. Murray quickly grabbed Bentley while he was in his shell. He then took his discus throwing position, spun around once and threw Bentley.

Bentley soared threw the air, across the dangerous hall without touching the floor, thus not activating the deadly trap. Bentley landed on the far side, skidding across the floor a little bit before he came out of his shell. Bentley's face was priceless, a mixture of anger, surprise, and nausea. Rachel was able to stifle her laughter while Murray and Sly were not even trying to hold theirs in. Bentley growled a little bit, and then hit the switch that deactivated the trap. He then waited for Rachel, Sly, and Murray to catch up with him. Then, in a quick motion, Bentley grabbed Sly's can and rapped him in the head with it.

Sly rubbed his head, taking back his cane as he asked, "What was that for?"

Bentley crossed his arms, tapping his foot, "Oh, don't be playing innocent with my Sly. That was your idea, wasn't it?"

Sly shrugged, "I may have had something to do with it."

Bentley glared at Sly for a little bit longer before he shook his head, pulled out his map again, and continued to lead the group through the dark catacombs. Along the way they ran into only a couple more traps, ones which Sly was able to turn off without having Murray throw Bentley halfway across the room. The only other problems were a few mystical barriers they ran into and the guards. The barriers were quickly dispelled by Rachel, and Murray took great joy pummeling the well armored guards to a pulp.

It wasn't long until the gang reached the end of the secret passage way. Bentley gently opened the door at the end of the hall, and peered out. The passage had led to the main hall, just where they needed to be. What was even better was Nephthys was on her throne, fast asleep, with the medallion of conscience handing loosely around her neck. Bentley pulled his head back into the secret passage, closing the door again as he turned to face Sly, Murray, and Rachel.

Sly looked down at Bentley and asked, "So, what's the story?"

Bentley unfolded his map and said, "Well, we are right where we are supposed to be. The problem, Nephthys is sitting in her throne. She is asleep, and we might be able to sneak through the hall without waking her. The problem, she is wearing the medallion around her neck."

Sly smiled, "You make it sound like a bad thing. This makes our job easier. I can just sneak up, steal the medallion, and we can get out of here."

Bentley put the map away, rubbing his neck, "I don't like it Sly. What if she wakes up?"

Sly moved past Bentley, gently pushing the secret door open, "You give me to little credit. I am a master thief. I specialize in stealing things without anyone noticing." Before Bentley could protest, Sly had already left. He moved very slowly, using his ancient Egyptian ancestor's technique to turn invisible. He moved slowly, staying so quite that you could hear a needle drop.

After a few anxious minutes Sly reached Nephthys's throne. He moved around back, gently picking up the chain that held the medallion around Nephthys's neck. He began to lift slowly, pulling the chain off of her head. When the chain was halfway off of her neck, Nephthys's began to turn over in her sleep. Sly quickly let go of the chain, letting the medallion fall back into place so he would not wake the very powerful Egyptian Mau.

Sly tried again, and this time he was able to get the medallion of Nephthys's necklace. He held the medallion up to show Bentley and the others, who were now letting out the breaths they had been holding for the past few minutes. Unfortunately, as Sly moved away from Nephthys's throne, the medallion's chain got hooked on the end table that stood nearby. The table was very top heavy, and before Sly realized what was happening the table had tipped over, and made a loud crash.

Sly froze, but then quickly broke into a full sprint when Nephthys opened her eyes, and looked straight at him. Nephthys was up off her throne in a heart beat, her hand grabbing onto a long, thin piece of red silk. She spun the fabric around her head like a whip, and then had it lash out at Sly. The end of the fabric began to change, the tip breaking to form five thinner ones. It was like a hand, and it grabbed the medallion out of Sly's hand and brought it back to Nephthys.

Nephthys took the medallion, slipping it around her neck as she said, "Well, isn't it interesting to see you again. Where are your friends? Oh, there they are." Nephthys locked her eyes on Bentley, Murray, and Rachel. With a quick twist of her hand they were pulled out of the secret passage. The door then closed, and locked itself. All the other doors in the hall soon followed suit, trapping Sly and the others inside the temple's main hall. Nephthys began to walk back towards her throne. She took a gentle seat, sitting as if she was royalty.

Rachel, Bentley, and Murray moved over beside Sly, all of their eyes locked on Nephthys as she took a grape from a nearby fruit bowl, and gently popped it into her mouth. She chewed it a few times, and then swallowed. She then picked up another, turning it over in her hand as her magic worked into the delicate piece of fruit. The grape began to grow bigger, and then it exploded in her hand.

Nephthys picked up another grape, letting this one shrivel into a raisin at her touch. She then picked up one last grape, and watched as it slowly turned into a dark purple goo that dripped down to the floor like a syrup. Nephthys smiled, looking over at Sly, Murray, Bentley, and Rachel. Her eyes were filled with a very evil look, a smile on her face that would make the devil himself squirm in fear.

Sly realized they were the grapes. She was going to kill them, and it didn't look like she was going to be nice about it. Nephthys slowly picked up a handful of grapes, holding them in her hand before she threw them into the air. From those grapes, great green vines began to grow. The vines were quick, and they shot down to the floor. They dug into the stone, and then disappeared into the temples foundation. The next moment, the vines reappeared at the gang's feet, and began to encase them great green cocoons.

Sly struggled, but not even Murray could break free of the vines. Soon, Sly could only move his head in hopes that would cause the vines to let go. Nephthys stood up from her throne, picking up the bowl of grapes before she began to move towards Sly. She picked up a single grape, turning it over in-between her thumb and forefinger. She moved over to Sly, smiling as she began to hold the grape down to his mouth. Sly moved his head away, refusing to eat the fruit.

Nephthys was just about to force the grape into Sly's mouth when it just disappeared from her hand. Nephthys also felt a weight had left her chest, and she looked down to see the medallion was missing. She began to look around, trying to find who had stolen the medallion when she heard the sound of someone squishing a grape.

Nephthys turned back to her throne, and saw a raccoon dressed in traditional Egyptian dress sitting in her throne, looking at the medallion that now hung around his neck. Sly blinked a few times, his memory going back to the Thievius Raccoonus. It was his pioneering ancestor, Slytunkhamen. The Egyptian raccoon looked over at Nephthys, smiling a bit before he just disappeared into thin air.

As Nephthys began to look around for Slytunkhamen, she heard the sound of something flying through the air. Above her head, a white sword shot through the air, and stabbed into the heart of her vines. There was a strange, crying sound as grape juice spilled from the source of the vines. The vines then slowly withered, thus releasing Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Rachel. Nephthys cried out in anger, "These transgressions have gone on long enough."

Without even looking at Sly or the others, Nephthys raced across the room to her throne. She quickly shoved it over, the stone breaking apart as it hit the floor. She then stepped into the place where the throne had once stood, and closed her eyes. Across the floor, great mystical designs began to fill the room. The hieroglyphics around the room began to glow, and several strings of energy began to connect with Nephthys.

Nephthys rose up into the air, her own body beginning to glow blood red as she started to grow larger. Soon, she was twice as tall as she was, and her eyes were lost in a constant glow of red. From thin air, Slytunkhamen and Blain appeared next to Sly. Blain looked over at Sly and said, "Sly, Bentley, Murray, I need you to go with Slytunkhamen."

Sly eyes widened, "What, we can't leave you and Rachel alone with Nephthys."

Blain glared at Sly, his eyes cold and commanding, "You aren't leaving us to perish. You are leaving in hopes of stopping Nephthys. She is currently using voodoo magic, provided by Mz. Ruby, to become a demigod. This spell, however, has to be focused through a large ruby. Slytunkhamen knows where that ruby is. You must go and steal that ruby. If you do before the spell has reached its completion, Nephthys will be drained of all her power."

Bentley gulped, "And what if we don't?"

Blain shook his head, "That is not an option. Now go, follow Slytunkhamen."

Sly looked over to Rachel, hoping she would say something different. Unfortunately, she just nodded her head and moved up beside Blain as they both stared down Nephthys. Sly looked over at his ancestor, and then bowed his head once. Slytunkhamen returned the nod, and then began to lead Sly and the others to a secret passage way that had not been seal by Nephthys.

Blain and Rachel looked up at Nephthys. The Egyptian Mau looked down at them, two great blades of fire appearing in front of her. The blades began to swing about. Blain looked over at Rachel, a bit of humor in his voice, "Well, this is the last thing I expected."

Rachel nodded her head, "A Shadow Walker and a Leo Blitz fighting together. Still, you want to know something."

Blain raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Rachel smiled, "It doesn't feel like were enemies."

"Yeah, but that's because right now we are allies. Nephthys is our enemy, and we have to hold our ground until Sly and the others can steal that ruby. So, you up to the task?"

Rachel laughed a bit, holding her hand out in front of her to summon her mystical sword, "I am if you are." Blain bowed his head, and held out his own hand. Rachel then cleared her throat, calling out for her sword Oblivion while Blain summoned Oathkeeper.

Then, something happened that neither were expecting. In their hands did not appear the black sword Oblivion and the white sword Oblivion. They were now holding onto the swords of their families, the ones that had started the rivalry in the first place. Blain's fingers were wrapped around the hilt of Half-breed. Half of the sword was a white blade with the hilt resembling an angel's wing while the other half of the sword with the image of a bats wing on the hilt.

Resting in Rachel's hand was Crossroads. It was a sword with a great, golden handle with four crystals imbedded in the hilt. One of the crystals was red, one was blue, green, and white. The blade itself was made of a clear crystal, but at Rachel's will the blade began to grow a dark blue, the blue crystal on the hilt of the sword glowing brighter then the other three. Rachel and Blain were a little surprised to be holding the swords they had only heard of in stories, but their attention was soon ripped away from their weapons as Nephthys began to attack them. The swords of flame launched themselves at Blain and Rachel, who just stood next to each other and charged forward to meet them.

In another part of the temple, running through dark catacombs, was the rest of the gang. Slytunkhamen was in the lead. Sly was running right next to ancestor with the Bentley and Murray trailing a few steps behind. When they reached the end of the passage, they were standing in a huge room. Most of the room was black, but in the center was the ruby they were looking forward. Sly tried to take a step forward, but his ancestor put a hand out, and pointed to the floor. He quickly took a stone and flint from a pouch on his belt, and lit something against the wall.

A channel of oil quickly began to catch fire, filling the whole room with light. Sly soon saw why Slytunkhamen had stopped him. Had he taken one more step, he would have fallen into a deep bit that was filled with king cobras. Sly gulped, taking a step back as he began to look for another way to the ruby. There was a bridge on the far side of the hall, but there was no way to get to it.

Slytunkhamen, however, saw a path to the bridge. He pulled out his two short swords, both of which were shaped like the tip of Sly's cane. He dug into the wall, setting his feet on a ledge that was barely big enough for his toes. He then began to slowly move around the outside of the circular room, the snakes below watching him with hungry eyes. Sly gulped a bit, but soon pressed the secret button on his cane. The can quickly transformed into a pair of miniature canes which served as climbing hooks. Sly began to follow behind Slytunkhamen, taking his steps as slowly as he possible could.

Sly and his ancestor were just about halfway around the pit when Slytunkhamen slipped. Sly quickly reached out to grab his ancestor's hand, and pull him back up before the king cobras could bite him. When Slytunkhamen had his weapons again, both he and Sly breathed a sigh of relief and continued along the wall.

They soon reached the bridge, and walked along it to reach the ruby. The ruby was supported on a large pedestal, a red light flowing down from a hole in the chamber roof to shine on the gem. Slytunkhamen slowly reached out, giving the pedestal the gem sat on a gentle knock. He listened carefully, listening to the echo. He then smiled, taking a small metal spike out of a pouch on his belt. He twirled it around, and stuck it into the pedestal right next to the floor. He did that about eleven more times, lodging three spikes in each side of the square pedestal. He then reached out, and picked the ruby up.

Like Slytunkhamen suspected, the pedestal moved up a bit and then tired to move back down. His metal spikes, however, stopped the latter from happening. Slytunkhamen smiled, holding the ruby out to Sly. Sly took the jewel, and with an expert lob, threw it over to Murray who caught it gently. The pair then began to make their way back around the pit, there going a little faster now that they had done it once before.

Sly then felt the temple beginning to shake. Without warning, his ancestor disappeared and the temple began to age rapidly. Soon, the shaking had stopped and the temple was back in its original state. Sly continued around the now empty pit until he reached Bentley and Murray. The trio then moved back the way they came, walking into the temples hall to see the place covered in scorch marks. Sitting in the center of the room, sprawled out on the floor was Blain and Rachel. They were breathing like they had run ten miles, up hill for that matter.

Sly moved over to Blain. Blain looked up at Sly, and then dug in his pocket and slowly pulled out a very important object. He held up the medallion of conscience to Sly. Sly took the medallion, smiling as he asked, "Thanks Blain, but where is Nephthys."

Blain turned, pointing over to where Nephthys's throne had been. Sly, Bentley, and Murray turned and cringed when they saw what had become of Nephthys. She looked like a mummy, her skin and fur dried out so bad she was nothing more then bones. She was sitting on the steps that lead up to the where the throne had once stood, her hands wrapped around her body.

Bentley quickly pulled out his cell phone, and called the local police while Sly helped Blain up and Murray helped Rachel. Both Blain and Rachel were a little beaten up, Blain's left eye beginning to swell up while Rachel had a deep cut on her arm. Still, they had held up pretty well against a demigod. Now, however, Nephthys was nothing more then another Egyptian mummy. Hopefully, the real Nephthys would take pity on her in the after life, but neither Blain nor Rachel could say for sure what would happen to the Egyptian Mau.

With the medallion of conscience in hand, the gang packed up the safe house and hopped a flight back to Paris. Blain and Rachel, who were still very tired from their fight with Nephthys, slept most of the way. Rachel had wanted to tag along, but would not tell anyone just why she wanted to. Blain was disguised as a business man in a full, dark blue, business suit while Rachel had stuck with her everyday clothes. As of yet, she didn't have a reason to travel in disguise. Bentley had put on his old disguise as a college professor, a bubble pipe clenched in his teeth as he read the news paper. Murray had gone just as a common Joe, a T-shirt and pair of blue jeans enough of a disguise for him. Sly, however, was no where to be seen.

The reason Sly was absent from the plain was he had decided to travel with Carmelita, within the pages of her book. With the addition of the medallion of conscience, the book could now support Sly's presence for several hours, nearly a day, at a time. The flight to Paris was just a few hours, so there was no worry that Sly couldn't spend the entire flight keeping Carmelita company.


	17. Russian Winter

Chapter 16

Russian Winter

The gang spent just a few nights in Paris, resting up before they were back on a plain again and heading for Northern Russia. There, in the vast forests of the fridge north, a Doberman named Johannes D. Eth. A powerful sorcerer who focused his power into necromancing, or the controlling of the dead. It wad different from voodoo magic in the main aspect that voodoo magic created zombies while necromancing just manipulated the bodies like a puppeteer controls his puppets.

Johannes was a German, but had not been born in his home land. He grandfather had been among Hitler's finest generals during WWII, but had been forced to flee for his own life. After much hardship and trials his grandfather established himself in Russia as a loan shark. He soon made his fortune again, and passed the legacy onto Johannes's father. His father had continued the business well, and made enough money Johannes was able to purchase the necessary bodies to practice his nercomancing.

Johannes broke away from the family business, and got a degree as a doctor. This, however, was just a cover up so he could continue his work as a necromancer. He would perform researched through his magic, trying to find a way to give a body new life. To not create a zombie whose flesh was still rotten. No, he strived to create life, to take old bones and flesh back to their prime, and create a real, living, person. Blain and Rachel explained how there really was no such form of magic. That the only way to create a new life was by a woman giving birth to a baby. Still, there were some people who would not believe such a statement. They thought that if a man and woman could come together, and create life then they could do it with magic.

Johannes's manor, a place Dracula would love to call home, was lost in the vast pine forests of Northern Russia. With a little work, Bentley was able to find an abandoned cabin close enough to the manor to serve as a safe-house. Still, there was no running water, no electricity, and a single stove for heating the entire cabin. With three room bedrooms and a single room that served as kitchen, dinning, and living room, it was the definition of cramped conditions.

When the gang first walked into cabin, it was a sad scene. No one had been in the cabin for years. The place was covered in a thick layer of dust, and the roof was leaking in several places due to the light rain outside. Sly frowned a bit, looking around the room as he set down his bag, "Bentley, are you sure this is the best we can do?"

Bentley nodded his head, "It's the only place within walking distance of the manor other then a few caves in the area."

Sly shook his head, "I think I would have preferred a cave."

Blain set down his bag in the corner of the room, rubbing his chin, "I may be able to use some magic to clean this place up, but I have never really been very good at maintenance magic."

Rachel smiled, seeing a golden opportunity to show Blain up. She moved over, pushing to the side as he said, "Step back you black cat. This place needs a woman's touch." Blain growled a bit, but nodded his head as he moved to the side, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Rachel smiled a bit, her hands moving gently in front of her as she drew symbols in the air. She began to say a series of strange incantations, and as she did things around the cabin began to change. A small tornado formed in the corner, and began to such up all the dust off the floor and the small set of kitchen counters. At the same time the wood in the roof began to grow fresh limbs, using them to seal the leeks that had formed.

In a few minutes, the cabin was as good as new. A gentle fire was roaring in the fireplace, filling the room with light and warmth. In the back corner, in the small kitchen area, the stove also roared with a small fire, the heating plates growing warm. Rachel smiled, turning to the other, "There, that is much better."

Sadie nodded her head, "Great job Rachel. Man, if I could do that it would take me a fraction of the time to clean my hotel."

Blain smiled, admitting defeat, "I have to admit, that was some very skillful spell weaving you just performed." Rachel blinked a few times, turning her head as a small blush formed on her cheeks. With the cabin cleaned the gang began to choose who would have which rooms. Each room had started with a king sized bed and a few other amenities, but Rachel was able to break each of the large bed into two singles. It was then decided Rachel and Sadie would have one room while Bentley and Murray had the second and the third went to Sly and Blain.

After eating a light dinner the gang gathered around the fireplace. There wasn't any furniture in the cabin other then the dinning table and chairs. Still, Murray and Blain would head out the next morning. While Murray chopped the tree's down, Blain would use a bit of magic to make them into some furniture. For that night, however, their only seat was the floor.

Bentley shook his head. He had been surfing the web with his satellite uplink, a small generator powering the whole thing, when he came across some disturbing information. The weather stations were predicting heavy snows, even blizzard conditions in the area. Winter was beginning to set in, and Bentley was worried the gang might get snowed in. Still, there was no way around it. If they wanted to get Carmelita's diamond of emotion, they would have to steal it from Johannes.

The next morning the gang spent the day making the cabin more livable. While Blain and Murray were out making furniture, the others spent the day around the cabin. Bentley and Sadie worked together up on the roof, setting up some solar panels to get electricity for the cabin. Sly and Rachel worked down in the cabin. It seemed the cabin had an old well that provided water, but it hadn't work in years. In the end, Sly ended up with a face full of sludge when water came spewing up the pipe, but it was working again.

By nightfall, the cabin had gone from dark, damp, and cold to very cozy little place a family might call their summer home. Still, Bentley watched anxiously as the weather channel's website showed a large storm system moving over them. Just as the gang was heading to bed for the night, Bentley saw snowflakes dancing by the window.

That night, a powerful wind began to blow, waking Bentley up several times during the night. Each time he would pull up his laptop, and check on the storm. Each time he checked, it had only gotten worse. By morning, the entire gang saw the light snowstorm had turned into a powerful blizzard. The skies were covered with thick, dark clouds that blocked out most of the sunlight. Even then, the snow was falling so fast you could barely see a foot in front of your nose. The Cooper gang wasn't going anywhere until the storm lifted.

As the day slowly drug on, the gang spent most of their time in the living room. Sly had gone to visit Carmelita inside her book. With the Solar panels covered with snow, Bentley was unable to use his laptop, leaving him to read over a book he had only partially finished on the flight over. During the cleaning of the cabin, Murray had found an old checker board and was now playing a game with Blain. Sadie and Rachel were content to sit in front of the fireplace, watching the fire dancing inside the mantel.

The storm continued until noon. Sly had come out of Carmelita's book, and was now helping Sadie make the rest of the gang lunch. It was just simple sandwiches, but Bentley did not want to use any of their fire wood in the stove. From what he was able to get off the web, the storm looked like it was going to last a while. They needed to save there fire wood for the fireplace, which would keep the place warm far better then the stove.

The storm continued for two more days, and by that time everybody was getting stir crazy. Sadie had gone into her and Rachel's room, using the solitude to practice on her violin. Bentley and Murray were now playing checkers as Sly sat and watched, waiting to play the winner. Rachel and Blain were sitting on the floor, challenging each other with different spells and incantations, all of them on a very small scale. Still, as the gang sat there, the last of their firewood began to slowly burn out. When the last flame disappeared, the room was sent into a deep darkness. Blain snapped his fingers, a magical orb of light appearing near the ceiling as he asked, "Now what?"

Bentley shook his head, "I don't know. We need more fire wood, but no where to get it from."

Sly looked over at the two mystics, "Can't you two use your magic to produce a fire?"

Rachel nodded her head, standing up from the floor, "Yes, we could, but with nothing to burn the fire would have to feed off our magic, and in time we would just wear out. We can both hold a lot of power, but even it has its limits."

Bentley groaned, "Then the only answer is one of use will have to head out into the storm and get some more wood."

Murray raised an eyebrow, "How, the door is blocked with snow."

"Blain or Rachel can blow that away easily, can't you?"

Blain nodded his head, as did Rachel. That only left one question. Who was going to go out into the storm and search for the precious firewood? In the end, the gang had to draw straws. Bentley held out his fist, clenched within was the many set of six straws. Sly picked the first one, holding it up to his face as he examined the length. Next came Sadie, and her straw was the same length as Sly's. Murray picked next, followed by Blain and Rachel. None of them even looked at their straws. Bentley took the last, and then the entire gang held up their straws to see whose was the shortest.

Blain sighed, noticing his was half the length of all the others. Sly lowered his arm, a frown on his face, "Well, it had to be one of us.

Blain nodded his head, heading back into his room as he began putting on as many warm clothes as he could find. Within a few minutes, he was dressed in snow pants, a jacket, snow boots, and a hat.

Blain opened the door to the cabin, using a quick shock blast to blow it away enough he could get out. He then shut the door behind him, and began heading towards the nearest tree. The others waited in the darkness, waiting for Blain to return. An hour crept by and Blain had yet to return. Everyone was beginning to worry, but the one that seemed to be most worried was Rachel.

Then, two hours after he had left, a knock came at the cabin door. Rachel ran to the door, thinking Blain had returned. She was half right. In the door stood a grey wolf, Blain's arm slung over his shoulder and a pile of wood setting in the snow behind them. Blain was half conscious, his eyes glazed over. Rachel called to Sadie, who rushed up and helped her bring Blain inside while Murray gathered the wood. The wolf followed, shaking his fur a bit and letting Murray back in before he shut the door.

The wolf was stood just under six feet tall. His fur was a solid, metal like grey. Sly looked over the strange wolf, and was amazed to see he was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. The shirt was bit torn, and the pants had several holes. The wolf didn't even have shoes, and somehow he had been out in the blizzard. The biggest surprise was the fact that he was wearing chains. Attached to his neck, wrists, and ankles were thick metal collars which were all bound together by a set of chains. The chains looked like they could be bolted to the wall at a moments notice, and looked to be made of a very rare and strong metal.

Bentley walked up to the wolf, his voice a little firm, "What did you do to Blain?"

The wolf looked down at Bentley, his cold, emotionless eyes sending a chill down the turtle's shell, "All I have done is saved his life. I found him out in the snow, collapsed from exhaustion."

Bentley backed up a bit, amazed at the tone of the wolf's voice. Sly stepped forward, offering his hand to the wolf, "I am sorry. Bentley can be a little paranoid sometimes. My name is Sly Cooper, master thief."

The wolf took Sly's hand, shaking it gently, "Cyprus, but just call me Cye."

Sly nodded his head, turning when he heard Rachel and Murray coming back out of Blain's room. Rachel let out a relaxing breath, her worries beginning to subside, "He'll be all right. He had some frost bite, and he won't be able to do much for a few days. Still, I can cure the frost bite with my magic, and in time he'll be as good as new."

Sly smiled, turning back to see Cye was about to leave, "Now where do you think you're going."

Cye turned, a bit of a confused look on his face, "I am leaving. I have no reason to stay here."

Sly moved forward, setting his hand on the door and pushing it shut, "No, you saved Blain's life. Like it or not, you are going to have a hot meal before I'll even let you out of this cabin."

Cye stared at Sly, but then shrugged his shoulders as he turned, and walked away from the door. He took a seat on a chair, and crossed his arms as he shut his eyes. Bentley pulled Sly off to one side, and whispered, "You sure we can trust him. He could be working with Johannes."

Sly nodded his head, "I realized that. Still, we haven't even had a chance to get up to Johannes's manor. Even if he worked for him, he has no reason to report us. Besides, he saved Blain. That has at least earned him a hot meal and some time out of the cold."

Bentley shook his head, "Sly, you are to trusting sometimes. Still, you are right. He has earned at least earned a meal." A few hours past, and the entire time Cye didn't say a single word. He just sat in a single chair, his arms crossed with his eyes closed. When dinner was ready, courtesy of Chef Murray, Cye simple stood up and moved over to the table. Bentley came in from Blain room, saying the panther was still sleeping.

As the group sat at the table, Rachel kept sensing something. It was a latent magic, an ancient spell that had been at work for a very long time, and it was emanating from Cye. Finally, Rachel couldn't stand it any more and asked, "Cye, are you a sorcerer or something. I keep sensing some magic at work, and its coming from you."

Cye looked up from his food, "I am not a speaker of incantations or weaver of spells. My family, however, is the victim of such a person."

Rachel eyes widened, "Of course, a family curse. It is rare to find such powerful spells, but they do exist. Tell me, what does this curse entail?"

"Slaughter, devastation, a loss of all control and conscience. In truth, it is too gruesome to speak of what has happened because of the curse, but I can tell you what it does to me."

Cye paused, his mind working through the many memories that had risen. Like terrible phantoms they danced in his mind, but Cye pushed them away and said, "It is a curse of transformation, powered by the moon and the anger within me. If I look to the moon, a blood thirsty creature takes over my body, and I am driven to kill anyone I come in contact with. The other transformation takes place if my anger gets out of control. If the fire of rage burns too strongly in my heart and mind, I transform into a feral wolf. I become an animal, walking on all fours. I still maintain some control in that form, but I can't separate enemies from allies. I become a beast, driven by instinct and nothing more."

The cabin feel deathly silent, the only sound coming from the fire place as the wood inside gentle crackled and burned. Cye let out a slow breath and continued, "That is why I am here. I have seen other mystics, and all of them have told me the same thing. A curse passed by blood, through generations, can only be broken by blood. Only by destroying the spell caster or one of his ancestors can I break the cure. This curse was first placed on my grandfather, and it was by a sorceress. That sorceress would come to marry one of Hitler's generals, who fled here to escape the allied forces. The only surviving relative is a Doberman named Johannes D. Eth. He is the one I search for, the one that can end this curse."

Sly's ears perked up a bit, "So, you're here to Johannes. Though I am not a fan of such violence, we may be able to help each other."

Cye glared at Sly, his gaze cold and deadly, "I don't require anyone's help."

Sly leaned back a bit, forcing a weak smile. The Master Thief had just crossed a line with the wolf, and he quickly realized that the guy was like a tight security system. You had to choose your words carefully when talking to him, or you could set his temper off like an alarm. Then, if Cye had told the truth about his family's cure, you wouldn't live to correct yourself.

The meal was finished in a respectful silence, and soon the gang retired to their rooms. Sly offered Cye a bed, and the wolf accepted his hospitality. Cye was soon sleeping soundly, lying on the couch with his back to the fire. The next morning, the blizzard had ended and Cye had disappeared. Bentley guessed that he had left in the middle of the night, just after the blizzard died down.

As the day wore on, and the sun began to come out, Bentley sent Sly on a recon mission. Bentley needed some more information on Johannes, considering the last information he had on the Doberman was seven years old. Sly agreed, having Murray drive him up closer to the manor so he would not have to walk all that way in knee deep snow.

While Sly and Murray were gone, Sadie and Bentley tended to getting the snow off the solar panels on the roof and do some other light maintenance around the cabin. That left Rachel to keep an eye on Blain. Rachel took her job willingly, but did far more then Bentley asked. The brains of the gang had asked Rachel to check in every half hour or so. Rachel, however, spent most of her time just sitting in the chair next to Blain, watching the panther's chest slowly rise and fall as he slept.

It was just around three when Sly and Murray returned. Sly smiled, handing his binocucom to Bentley as he said, "These pictures should be more then enough, I would think."

Bentley nodded his head, taking the communication device, "Thanks Sly. All right, would you go tell Rachel that there will be a team meeting in one hour? With the solar panels cleared off I have power again, so I can use my laptop to analyze these photos and have our next step planned by then."

Sly nodded his head, walking to the door to his and Blain's bedroom. He gently opened the door, poking his head in to see Rachel was sitting beside Blain's bed, reading a book. Sly smiled a bit, "Rachel."

The lioness looked up from her book, "Yes Sly."

"Bentley wants us for a team meeting in one hour."

Rachel nodded her head, "All right, I'll be there." Sly returned Rachel's nod before closing the door. Rachel eyes dropped back down, and she continued to read her book. In truth, she was barely paying any attention to the story. It was just something for her to do, to get her mind of the fact Blain had yet to wake up. She had already used her cure magic, and healed the frost bit he had gotten. Still, the panther mystic still hadn't waken up.

The hour quickly went by, and Rachel met the others in the cabin's living room for their meeting. Bentley had set up his usual projector, this one running off his laptop. He clicked the remote, the image changing to show a snow covered manor. Bentley turned to the others as he said, "All right guys, at a glance it appears this manor has no security. That is far from the truth. This manor's security is magical based. You'll notice that all along the outer wall are several strange lanterns. Those are Johannes's first line of defense. If someone goes over the fence those lanterns alert him. Then, it is just a matter of using his necromancing to summon up a few skeletons to throw out the intruder.'

Murray leaned back in his chair, "Ahhh…those brittle bones are nothing before the might of the Murray."

Bentley shook his head, "I wouldn't be so confident Murray. Johannes's yard is covered with bones. If he do manage to knock down one of his skeletal henchmen, two more will jump up in its place. This operation will take the up most secrecy. We must also keep an eye out for Cye. That wolf could pose a major threat for our operation, considering he is here to kill Johannes."

Bentley then pressed a button on his remote, and the image from the projector changed to that of a finely dressed Doberman. He was standing on a snow covered balcony, his eyes looking down at the land below. He was dressed in a formal black suit, and in his right hand he held a cane with a large, red ruby at the top. Bentley cleared his throat, "This is him, Johannes D. Eth. Necromancer and generally nasty guy. Still, somewhere in his manor we will find Carmelita's Diamond of Emotion."

Sly smiled, "So, what's the plan for getting in there Bent."

Bentley blinked a few times, and then stammered a bit before smiling weakly, "Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet. The only way to get by the outer fence is through the main entrance, and that is guarded around the clock both by normal guards and Johannes's skeletal henchmen. Still, give me till tomorrow morning. I promise to have a plan by then."

Sly shrugged, "Hey Bentley, you just take all the time you need. I don't want you to rush and then make a mistake. In this business, mistakes tend to end with jail time."

Bentley nodded his head, "I know Sly, but you are the last person that should be lecturing me about mistakes, considering you make the constant mistake to flirt with Carmelita every chance you get." Sly smiled sheepishly as the rest of the gang stood up and began to go back to what they were doing. Rachel went back towards Sly and Blain's room, opening the door.

To her surprise, Blain was sitting up in bed. He had her book in his hands, and was mindlessly skimming the pages. Blain looked up when he noticed Rachel standing in the doorway, smiling a bit as he said, "I hope you don't mind, but I decided to take a look at your book. More of a fantasy guy myself. Still, it is hard to resist a good mystery thriller."

Rachel smiled, moving over to the bed as she snatched the book out of Blain's hand, and then thumped him on the head with it. Blain rubbed his head as Rachel said, "Don't ever do that again?"

Blain continued to rub his head, "What, why can't I read a book."

Rachel shook her head, "I meant don't worry me like that again. When you didn't come back in an hour I began to pace, and would have probably worn a hole in the floor if Cye hadn't brought you back to the cabin."

Blain blinked a few times, "Sly was the one that saved me?"

"No, not Sly, Cye. He is a wolf that has a family curse on him. He is the one that saved your butt from freezing to death. Then, I was the one that used my magic to heal the frost bite you had on your hands, feet, and ears. With out me, you would have probably lost all of those so helpful appendages."

Blain smiled, gently reaching out as he took hold of Rachel's hand. He gently lifted the lioness paw up to his mouth as he planted a kiss on the back of the palm. He then look up at her and said, "Well, I thank you for the care you have given me. If there is anything you would like me to do, then please speak it. It would be a way for me to repay the dept I have incurred while in your care."

Rachel blushed a bit, "Since when did you become such a charmer? Still, I think I may know a way you can pay me back."

"How?"

Rachel smiled, "Oh, lets wait till your you have a clean bill of health. You may be awake, but I doubt you are ready for any of the stuff I have planned." Blain gulped a bit, wondering what torture Rachel was planning for him. Still, Blain could not get to worried. Actually, he was happy to be in the dept of such a lovely lioness, even if she was a Leo Blitz.


	18. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter 17

In the Dark of the Night

The next morning, Bentley was true to his word. He had a plan. With Blain awake and walking around, he and Rachel could deactivate the lanterns that guarded the outer parameter. Rachel and Blain would basically be Sly's shadows, following him into and out of the mansion to deactivate any magical security systems Sly couldn't get through on his own. After all, Sly didn't want it to be to easy.

The following night, with a full moon high over head, Murray began to drive Rachel, Blain, and Sly up to the manor. With the moon and star light, it was very easy to see. Sly would have to be extra careful he wasn't seen by a guard. In the moonlight, especially with the white snow everywhere, it would be much easier to spot the thieving raccoon then usual.

The team van pulled up to the west wall of the complex. With the van hidden in the trees Sly, Blain, and Rachel began to make there way up to the wall. All along the wall there were lanterns set about three feet apart. They all glowed with bright red fires, and added a strange, grizzly feeling to the manor. Sly stopped in front of the wall, looking over at Blain and Rachel, "Well, you two ready?"

Blain nodded his head, glancing at Rachel as they each moved over to a lantern. They waited a second before beginning their spell. Blain and Rachel's movements were identical as they made a variety of mystical hand symbols before reaching up and touching the lanterns. In a flash the two lanterns began to glow with a normal fire instead of the blood red one in the others.

Sly, Blain, and Rachel quickly moved up and over the wall, looking back in time to see the lanterns Rachel and Blain had tampered with returned to normal. The trio then began to move toward the manor, there feet echoing softly as they stepped through the snow. Then, they all froze when shouts began to ring out. Sly was sure they had been caught, but no guards ever came.

After a while, Blain spotted a guard running out of the castle and towards the entrance. The trio ran along the wall, careful to stay out of sight as they peered around the corner of the castle to see what was going on.

Several guards, and even more skeletons, were swarming around something in the center of the group. Whatever it was sent skeletons and guards flying every few seconds, making them land sever feet away. Then a lone, angry howl cut through the night air like a knife. Sly and Rachel glanced at each other, both of their minds wondering if Cye was at the center of the guards and skeletons.

Sly and Rachel's question was soon answered as Cye jumped out of the pack of guards, and began to run towards the castle gates. He was hunched over, and he had become far more muscular then before. His eyes were a blood red, and through his open mouth they could see that all of his teeth had become long and razor sharp.

Suddenly, Cye was sent flying back. Sly, Blain, and Rachel took a larger risk, stepping out from behind the corner of the castle to see Johannes walking down the manor steps. He was in his black tuxedo, his cane making a light tapping sound against the freshly shoveled walk. Cye was staring at the Doberman with a thirst for blood in his eyes.

Johannes looked at the feral Cye, smiling as he said, "So, you have found me again Cyprus. Well, I must applaud you. I thought you would never find your way here, to my home. Still, it seems you have chosen a bad time to attack. With your common sense lost, and your body under the control of feral instincts, you are in no state to do anything to me."

Cye growled before lunging at Johannes. His claws ripped through the necromancer, but it was just a mindless dummy Johannes had sent out to greet Cye. The wolf growled, his hands gripping around the tuxedo before he let out a long, mournful howl. The guards began to run back to their posts, a command coming through their radios that they were to leave the wolf, and pretend he wasn't there.

With the courtyard empty, Cye began to look around. He had told Sly and the other that when he saw the moon, he became a mindless killer. His body was in the control of some dark, demon creature that sought only to cause death, and destruction. He wanted to kill, and he was looking over in the direction of Sly, Blain, and Rachel.

Before the trio could duck back into cover, Cye had noticed them. He howled, and began to charge at them, running on all fours like a common beast. Sly, Blain, and Rachel first tried to flee from Cye, but he was moving to fast. Sooner or later, he would catch them. Realizing this, Blain stopped in his tracks. He raised his hand, the mystical sword Half-Breed appearing in his hand.

Cye was soon on top of the panther mystic. He was slashing, the long claws on his hands trying to leave deep cuts in Blain's flesh. Blain managed to dodge or block all of Cye's attacks, but he was getting no chance to attack the cursed wolf. Then, out of no where, a sword came spinning up and struck Cye in the head. Cye backed of, holding his head as Blain watched the sword return to its master's hand. It was the sword Crossroad, and Rachel was already running up to help Blain fight of Cye.

As Blain and Rachel fought side by side, Sly pulled out his binocucom and gave Bentley a call. The turtle was soon trying to figure out a way for the trio to get off the manor ground and back to the safe house. After a few minutes, the best Bentley could do was redirect Murray to pick them up at the front gate. Bentley sighed, "I am sorry Sly, but it is the only place where there isn't any security right now. You will have to make a run for it."

Sly nodded his head, "Thanks Bent." Sly then called over to Blain and Rachel, and with a few final attacks from the pair of mystics the group began to make a run for the gate. They reached the center of the compound when the bones beneath the stone began to move. They soon shot up, forming a great fence all the way around the front courtyard. Blain, Sly, and Rachel slid to a stop as they looked at the two story high stone fence. They then looked up at the manor, and saw Johannes looking down at them from a balcony near the top of his castle.

Cye continued to charge at Sly, Blain, and Rachel. Rachel glanced back at the fence of bone and said, "I could break the spell animating these bones, but I would need some time."

Blain nodded his head, "Sly, do what you can to help Rachel. I will hold of our wolf friend."

Rachel nodded her head, pulling Sly off to one corner. She would need his help. She would have to go into a meditative state to break the fence's spell, and Sly would have to act as a body guard incase Cye decided to turn his attention away from Blain. Blain rushed forward, Half-Breed clutched tightly in his hand as he began to go against the blood thirty Cye. Blain knew the wolf was not himself, but that didn't change the fact Blain would have to do what he could to stop his rampage.

The battle raged between Blain and Cye for several minutes as Rachel tried to break down the fence. However, her efforts were proving fruitless. Every time she got close to making the fence collapse, Johannes would replenish the spell and send Rachel back to square one.

Blain, however, was not fairing very well against Cye. In the closed conditions, Blain had suffered several hits from the rampaging wolf. Still, none of them had been enough to slow Blain down. That was until Cye rushed forward, his teeth bared. Blain raised his sword to block the assault, but Cye bite down on Half-Breed. With his mouth around the blade Cye pulled it out of Blain's hands, and quickly sliced Blain across the chest. Blain had reacted quickly enough to keep Cye's claws from catching his flesh. However, his shirt was officially torn to shred. Blain glanced down, seeing the mystical symbol that connected him to the Shadow Walkers that had once ruled over a great city of magic.

Blain looked up at Cye, who was now circling him slowly. Blain then looked over at Rachel and Sly. For there sakes, he would have to do it.

Rachel's concentration was broken when she felt a huge surge of magic. She turned her head, and saw that Blain had reached through the tattered cloth that had been his shirt, and touch the mystical symbol on his chest. The symbol then began to glow, the snow around Blain swirling as he invoked its magic.

Blain began to grunt, a pain shooting through his body. The mystical symbol marked him as a Shadow Walker, but it also proved a last defense, a powerful back up plan should he be on the verge of losing an important fight, or his very life. The glow from the mystical symbol began to glow red, and it began to pulse in tune with Blain's heartbeat. Blain began to cringe, but kept the spell going as its effects started to become apparent.

Both Sly and Rachel looked in awe as Blain began to transform. His body began to change, the sound of bones cracking as he began to hunch over. His arms began to change in shape as he lowered down onto the ground, and stood on all fours. His light frame started to become more muscular as his shoulders changed, and his eyes quickly shifted into a cat's eyes, with a diamond shaped iris.

Before Sly and Rachel knew it, Blain had changed into what looked like a feral panther, a true animal. There were still some differences. The biggest difference was he was much larger then a normal panther. He was easily as tall as a house, and longer then a bus from nose to the tip of his tail. Also, on his shoulder was the mystical symbol that was unique to Shadow Walkers. The diagram that had helped him undergo his recent change. Otherwise, there was no way to tell that the creature that now growled, and challenged Cye was once Blain.

Blain and Cye circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. After a few moments, Cye charged at Blain with his teeth and claws ready for the kill. Blain however quickly lifted up his paw, and swatted Cye away. Rachel was surprised when she noticed that Blain had not extended his claws. He was still fighting to stop Cye, not to kill him. That meant that even though Blain looked like a very large feral animal, he was still the same Blain on the inside.

Cye lunged at Blain, and yet again Blain just swatted Cye away like a fly. Still, Cye continued to attack Blain, each time getting a little closer before Blain could swat him away. Eventually, Cye got by Blain and was able to dig his teeth into Blain's back. Blain yowled with pain, and quickly reached back and grabbed Cye's leg in his own mouth. With a great pull, Blain ripped Cye away from his back and threw him onto the ground. He then pounced on Cye, pinning him down with a single paw. Cye struggled under Blain's weight, but before he could get free Blain bent down and knocked his head up against Cye's.

The force of the head butt was enough to knock Cye out, and to stop the fight. Sly and Rachel ran up the Blain, who was slowly backing of Cye as he turned to look at Sly and Rachel. Rachel ran up, and quickly wrapped her arms around Blain's head as she asked, "Are you all right?"

Blain chuckled a bit, his voice much deeper, "I am fine."

Sly walked up, trailing a few steps behind Rachel, "You can still talk."

Blain waited for Rachel to release his head before he nodded back to Sly, "Yes, but I will explain more later. Right now, we need to be taking our leave."

Rachel glanced down at Cye, "What about him?"

Blain looked back, and sighed, "We better bring him along to. If we wish to get a hold of Carmelita's Diamond of Emotion, we have to work with him. Otherwise, I fear we will never be able to steal the jewel."

Sly and Rachel nodded their heads. Blain laid down, allowing Sly and Rachel to lay Cye across his back before he had them climb up. Blain then turned, and began to run at the fence. With a single great leap, he went over top of the fence and out the front gate. He paused a second, letting Sly and Rachel get in the van with Murray before they all began to head back to the safe house.

Johannes watched them disappear into the forest, a smile on his face, "Very interesting. I wonder what brings such a powerful mystic to my home. After all, it takes someone with true power to change into such a huge beast and still retain his more civilized mind. I shall need to keep my eye out for that mystic again. For, I am sure that he and those two other, the lioness and raccoon, will be coming around my manor again."

Johannes then turned, walking off the balcony and back into his manor. In another part of the forest, the Cooper Gang van was pulling up to the log cabin that served as the gang's safe house. Sly, Rachel, and Murray were hopping out of the van as Bentley and Sadie came running out of the cabin. They then froze when they saw Blain, looking at him as he gently slid the still unconscious Cye off his back. Bentley then looked at Sly and asked, "What happened?"

Sly smiled weakly, "Well, lets just say that Johannes knows were here now."

Bentley groaned, rubbing his eyes, "You know what, you can explain when were back in the cabin. Come on; let's get out of the cold."

The gang quickly began to walk into the cabin, all except for one. Blain walked up to the door, kneeling down so he could look through it. Even his head was too big to fit through the door at that point. Bentley and the others soon took a seat on the couch, and listened as Sly and Rachel explained what happened. After they finished, Bentley looked over the back of the chair at Blain, who was still watching them from outside, and asked, "So, why haven't you change back to normal yet?"

Blain looked over at Bentley and said, "I would if I could, but the spell is on a time release system. If will last as long as it does."

"Well then, how long does it last?" Bentley asked as he began to get agitated.

Blain smiled weakly, "A week, ten days at max."

Bentley's eyes widened, "WHAT? TEN DAYS? How are we supposed to do this heist when you are going to be like that for TEN DAYS?"

Blain's gaze quickly shifted to a glare, "Well I am sorry for inconveniencing you Bentley. Maybe you would have preferred I tried to fight Cye off with my bare hands once I lost-Half-Breed. Then, I would have been killed, Sly and Rachel would have been badly injured, and you would be lucky to ever see any of us alive again."

With that, Blain stood up and walked around to the side of the cabin. Bentley gulped, looking around the room. He met several angry glares from the others. He quickly raised his hands, shaking them as he said, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean to offend him. I was just stating the obvious."

Sly sighed, "Bentley, we understand. Still, you were being a little hard of Blain. He did transform to try and protect himself, not to mention me and Rachel."

Bentley groaned, realizing how ghastly he had just sounded. Rachel stood up, gently patting the Bentley on the shoulder, "Don't worry Bentley, I'll go talk to him. Still, I would be thinking of a way to apologize to him mister loud mouth."

Bentley nodded his head, watching Rachel step out the door before he groaned, hanging his head between his knees. Sly and Murray laughed at Bentley's dramatics while Sadie smiled, shaking her head, "Speaking without thinking is like shooting a gun without aiming. Something always goes wrong."

Rachel stepped out into the snow, shivering a bit since she had forgotten to grab her coat. Still, she decided she could live a few minutes with out it. She walked around the side of the cabin, following Blain's large paw prints until she found him. He had lain down near the left side of the house. He had stretched out, his head resting on his front paws as his tail swung back and forth behind him.

Rachel walked around Blain, her voice comforting as she said, "Blain, are you all right?"

Blain looked at Rachel out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just am not in the mood to get yelled at by Bentley."

Rachel walked in front of Blain's face, putting her hands on her hips as she leaned forward, "Well, you did kind of lash out at him to."

"So, you are taking his side?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, just calling a spade a spade, nothing more."

Blain lifted his head a bit, "All right, we both were acting stupid. Are you happy now?"

Rachel stood up straight, "Yes, I am, but I would be even happier if you went back and told Bentley you were sorry. I know for a fact that if you do that, he will apologize for sounding so ungrateful."

Blain rolled his eyes, "Yes mother."

Rachel shook her head, "Well, someone has to keep you in check."

Blain lowered his head, bring it close to Rachel's as he said, "Oh, really. So you think you can keep me in check, even like this."

"With one hand tied behind my back."

Blain smiled, gently using his nose to push Rachel over. She landed in the snow, her fur becoming covered in the white fluff. She glared up at Blain, who was grinning from ear to ear as he began to walk back towards the front door. Before he could get too far, Rachel cast a quick spell and lifted up the snow from several trees. Then, with a soft plop she buried Blain under a mountain of snow. Blain broke his head free of the snow, shaking it as he said, "I guess I deserve that."

Rachel nodded her head, brushing the snow off her fur as she walked by, "Yes, you did. Now, let's go talk to Bentley. Then, I'll use my magic to make you an igloo or something. That should be enough a shelter, at least for tonight."

Blain nodded his head, freeing himself from the pile of snow as he followed Rachel back to the front door. After he and Bentley exchanged apologies, Rachel quickly used her magic to form a large igloo a few feet away from the cabin. She cut down several trees in the forest, and used them to make a floor inside the igloo so Blain would not have to sleep on the cold hard ground.

Back in the cabin, Cye was beginning to come around. With Murray's help, Bentley had secured the many chains that Cye wore around his neck, ankles, and wrists to the wall. Cye shook his head, looking around as he said, "What happened."

Bentley looked over from his seat on the couch, "You blew our heist, and then tried to kill Blain, Sly, and Rachel. It took Blain transforming into a huge, feral, panther to stop you. He knocked you out by literally butting his head against yours."

Cye groaned a bit, "I guess that is why my head hurts so much."

Bentley sighed, "Do you want me to let you down?"

Cye shook his head, "Not until morning. Then, I can be sure I won't try to attack anyone. At least not until tomorrow night." Bentley nodded his head, and soon everyone headed to bed. Cye hung his head, his eyes drooping. It would not be the first time he had fallen asleep chained to the wall. Still, it was the only way to make sure. That is why he had made the chains. It was so he could be stopped, could be contained, could be restrained when he became a grizzly beast.


	19. A Little Magic

Chapter 18

A Little Magic

The next morning, Murray let Cye down from the wall. The wolf rubbed his wrists a bit, but thanked Murray none the less. Cye then turned, and without another word began to leave. He opened the door, and began to step outside when a large black paw shoved him back into the house. Blain was lying out in the yard, relaxing in the cool morning air. Still, he wanted to have a few words with the cursed wolf before he would let him take his leave.

The others soon woke up, and sat down to breakfast. Cye did not eat, just kept trying to get out of the house. Still, no matter if he tried a window or door Blain would gently push him back into the house. Finally, Cye's frustration hit a breaking point as he yelled, "Get out of my way?"

Blain lowered his head down to the door, looking Cye straight in the eye, "Not until I have asked you a few questions."

Cye crossed his arms, growling a bit, "Then what are your questions?"

Blain raised his head again, "First, what were you thinking last night. Sure, you may have killed Johannes when the curse took over and sent you on a killing spree. Still, you could have also killed me, Rachel, Sly, or another innocent bystander."

Cye growled, "It is my business, and none of yours how I turn this curse into a tool."

Blain's eyes turned cold as he glared at Cye, "When it endangers the lives of my friends, than you make it my business. Now, why are you so fixated on killing Johannes?"

"A curse passed by blood can only be broken by blood. I have to kill him to lift the curse since he is the ancestor of the original spell caster."

Blain groaned, "You idiot, that is not what that statements means. Yes, killing Johannes would break the spell, but there is a second translation. It can also mean that some of the original spell casters blood must be present when the spell is broken. Yes, Johannes's blood would serve that purpose but you don't need to kill him. With a single drop I could undo the spell. Heck if I tried to break the spell while Johannes was standing in the same room the spell would still work. The blood must just be present, not spilt."

"Still, I would rather rip him limb from limb. Many have died because they got in my way, and you'll be the next one if you interfere again."

Blain growled, "You are in no position to threaten me. True, I don't have my magic when I am like this. Still, it is a panther the size of a bus against a wolf with an attitude problem."

Cye began to growl, his eyes flashing with a fire of rage, "I do as I please, and no one can tell me otherwise. If I feel like threatening you, then I will do it without pause."

Blain met Cye's glare with his own, "Maybe that curse isn't the problem. It may be your bad attitude just getting amplified. After all, you have easily shown that you do lack any sort of civil manners. We offer you help, and you turn away from it like it is the black plague. You sir, need to take a chill pill."

Finally, Cye's temper snapped. The curse took effect, and his body quickly began to shift. He began to shrink, his bones reorganizing as he turned into a common wolf. He began to growl at Blain who just lay there, shaking his head, "Must it always be violence with you?"

Cye, in his wolf form, tore across the yard before trying to bite down on Blain's paw. Blain easily moved it out of the way, swatting Cye to the side at the same time. Cye's growling had caught Rachel's attention, and she now stepped out of the house asking, "What is going on out here?"

At the sound of her voice, Cye turned and began to glare at Rachel. He bared his teeth, a deep growl emanating from his throat before he began to charge at the lioness. Before he even got close to Rachel, Blain was up and blocking his path. Blain was growling, his eyes flashing with hatred, "Tread lightly Cye, because if you hurt a hair on her head I will personally guarantee your family will live with that curse till the end of time."

Cye stopped, growling at Blain for a few minutes. Then, he began to change back to normal. The transformation was slow, but in a few minutes Cye was standing in front of Blain and Rachel, glaring as he said, "You said you can break the curse."

Blain nodded his head, "Yes, but only if you will agree to trust me, Sly, and all the others to do what has to be done."

Cye growled a bit, then let out a humph and said, "Whatever." With that he turned and walked slowly back into the house. The entire time Blain kept his eyes locked on Cye. When Cye was back in the house, and the door was closed Blain looked over at Rachel and said, "Now, what did you say Rachel?"

Rachel blinked a few times, "I was just wondering what was going on out here. Now, I see you got in an argument with Cye and got his temper up. That was real smooth Blain."

Blain sighed, "I apologize, but he did put you, Sly, and I in a lot of danger last night. I do not appreciate such recklessness, especially when it runs such a high risk of getting some innocent bystander injured or even killed."

Rachel smiled, "It is all right Blain. Now, did you really mean what you said to Cye just a second ago? That you would do such a terrible thing if he hurt me."

Blain blinked a few times before turning his head away. His cheeks were growing warm, and he was thankful his black fur hid the blush starting to form on his face, "Well, I guess I did. It was all kind of on the spur of the moment, but I do think I meant what I said."

Rachel turned away from Blain, her blush resembling his as he said, "Well, thank you. That means a lot to hear you say that Mr. Shadow Walker."

Blain smiled a bit, "Oh, but Mrs. Leo Blitz, I wonder what you would do if you were in my shoes."

Rachel chocked a second, caught off guard by the question, "Pardon?"

Blain turned to face Rachel, lowering his head down so their eyes met, "I asked you, would you do the same for me?"

Rachel paused, looking into Blain's eyes. Even through his eyes were like a cat's, she found herself becoming lost in those emerald orbs. Still, when Blain blinked it broke Rachel out of her trance. She then seriously thought about his question, and then smiled as she gave him a gentle punch on the nose, "Oh, I guess I would. I owe you that much at least."

Blain shook his head, "So, it is just to repay a dept. I could be on the brink of death, and you would save my life just to make us even."

Rachel nodded her head, but then looked away a bit, "Yes, but also because I kind of like having you around."

Blain smiled, standing up as he said, "Well, if you will pardon me Rachel. I have to relieve myself." With that, Blain turned and head off into the forest. Rachel watched him disappear behind a line of trees before going back into the house, his words ringing in her head.

Even though she was a Leo Blitz, he worried for her safety. He wanted to protect her, and make anyone who harmed her pay dearly for their transgression. There weren't many men that would have done that for her, at least ones she would consider dating. Dating, that word rang in Rachel's head. It had been years since she had been on a real date. Maybe it was time to end that long stretch of lonely Friday nights.

Rachel stepped back into the house, glancing at Cye to make sure he was behaving himself. Then, her eyes fell on Sly who was the one stuck cleaning up the dishes after breakfast. Rachel walked over to the master thief, smiling a bit as she asked, "Do you want a little help with that Sly?"

Sly looked over his shoulder, and then said, "Well, I will admit that after one of Murray's breakfasts, there is a very large pile of things to be cleaned."

Rachel chuckled a bit, shaking her head as she raised her hand. She began to twirl it about in the air, bring all of the remaining plates and dishes under her control before she snapped her fingers. Like a well oiled machine the dishes jumped up into the air, got in a very neat and tidy line, and began to wash themselves.

Sly smiled, stepping back from the sink as he dried his hand. He shook his head, "Magic, it can make things far too easy sometimes. Still, I don't mind the dishes being far too easy."

"Well then, Mr. Cooper, would like to learn this little trick?"

Sly blinked a few times, turning to look at Rachel, "You want to teach me magic?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Only what you would want to learn. I would imagine this spell would be something to your liking, and it is novice level spell."

Sly scratched his head a bit, before letting a toothy grin cover his face, "Well, Bentley won't have a new plan ready until at least sometime this afternoon. I guess it is a good way to kill some time."

Rachel smiled, "Well then, why don't you follow me outside. Cleaning dishes is one thing, but you first need to learn a few simpler spells before you can put them together into something like that."

Sly nodded his head, following Rachel as she headed outside. Blain had returned, and was now sleeping next to the line of trees. He opened one eye to see who had stepped outside, but then shut it again to resume his midmorning nap.

Rachel led Sly over to the pile of wire wood that was sitting up against the house. She grabbed a few logs, tossing them onto the ground behind her as she said, "Everyone in the world has the ability to perform magic. That magic, however, is tuned to their personality, their soul. Blain and I have both learned a lot of magic, but the strongest magic we can ever perform is the magic that goes in tune with our souls."

Blain opened his eyes when he heard his name, and began to watch as Rachel continued to tell Sly about the basics of magic. Blain smiled, his mind going back to the first day he was taught magic. He had been very young, and in such his magic was still very accessible. He wondered if Sly would be able to find his magic after so long. With age, if the magic in your body isn't put to use, it begins to be come overshadowed by other things. It becomes covered, like a vine can grow and cover a wall. It has becomes too constricted, and the magic may prove too difficult to coax out into the open after a certain point.

Sly tried for nearly an hour with Rachel, but was not able to summon any magic. Blain had been watching, and finally decided to say something. He stood up, walking over to the lioness and raccoon as he said, "Rachel, can I try something with Sly."

Rachel turned, "I guess so, but I don't see the point. His magic has gone unused for so long, I doubt we could even bring it to the surface using our own magic."

Blain smiled, "Well, magic does tend to be like the person it inhabits. Sly is a thief, and in such always prefers a secret passage over the front door. So, to get at his magic we should be trying to take the proverbial back door."

Rachel blinked a few times, and then nodded her agreement before turning back to Sly, "I hate to say it, but Blain is right. We have been getting at this all wrong. Now, Sly, so far we have just located the place in your body, your soul, where your magic has pooled. Where it its source is, for lack of a better term. Now, close your eyes and look for it again."

Sly nodded his head, closing his eyes as he did what Rachel had told him earlier. He searched his soul, and could see a mental image of a large building that was completely covered in vines. As he looked up at the building, he could hear Rachel say, "Now, Sly, we tried getting into the reserve of magic through the front door. That, however, didn't work to well. This time, I want you to try and find another way in that is not blocked with vines. Find your own path to the magic within you."

Sly nodded his head as he mentally began to run around the house. On the left side of the house was a drain pipe that led up to the second floor balcony. Sly quickly climbed the pipe, and landed on the balcony. He then ran around, and used his rail walk to climb up a broken hand rail that had fallen down from the third floor. Finally, to get the roof, Sly used his ninja spire landing technique. He landed on an old flag pole that was right beside the front door, and then used it to get up onto the roof.

Sly landed on the roof of the building silently, and began to look for an entrance. There were no vents or doors on the roof. Just a single chimney. Sly smiled, it was time for him to pull a Claus. With a final leap Sly reached the top of the chimney, and then dove down through it. Sly slid down the chimney, and soon was engulfed by a bright light.

Sly opened his eyes, and looked around at Rachel and Blain, who were both smiling. Rachel motioned toward the logs and said, "Now, give it another try."

Sly nodded his head, turning to the logs as he reached out his hand. The first few times he had tried to move the logs nothing had happened. This time was different. Sly could actually, see and feel strange ribbons of blue light grow from his fingers. They wrapped around the logs and soon began to lift them off the ground.

Rachel clapped her hands together, "Very good Sly."

Sly shrugged his shoulders, "It is nothing, but should I be able to see the magic?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yes, actually, you should be able to see your own magic. Seeing your magic helps you control it, and gain a mastery of manipulating it. Right now, Blain and I can also see your magic. Still, in time you will learn to mask it so only you can see those strings of blue light. That way, should you be fighting someone, you can use your magic without anyone else knowing about it, at least until it is to late."

Sly smiled, using the thin strings of magic to stack the logs in a neat pile, "A surprise attack, I like it."

Sly worked with Rachel and Blain for most of the day while Bentley prepared a new plan for the heist. Since their first attempt, the security around Johannes's manor had easily tripled. Still, there was always a blind spot in any security system. All you had to do is find it.

By the end of the day Sly had gotten the hang of levitation and movement magic. He also began practicing some replacement magic. He was letting his magic flow from his feet, and in such act like a spire or a rail. As Rachel and Blain watch from below, Sly was rail walking and rail sliding through the air above the cabin, throwing in a few ninja spire landings when he felt like it.

As he sun began to hang low in the sky, Sly came back down to earth. Rachel smiled, clapping her hands, "That was amazing. You are learning very quickly."

Blain nodded his head, "Yes, I agree, though you need to remember that the replacement magic, like the one you use for your rail walk, should be anchored at two ends. A slight shift in your concentration and that mystical rail will begin to disappear. If it is anchored at two points, then it will last longer and give you a chance to either fix it or get to safety."

Sly nodded his head, "Got it. Now, can you two teach me one final trick?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Sure Sly, what did you want know?"

Sly smiled, thinking about a certain Spanish vixen, "I am supposed to go visit Carmelita this evening, and I want to do something special. I want to be able to take a hand full of seeds, and with Carmelita watching turn them into a beautiful bouquet of flowers."

Blain shook his head, "Oh good grief."

Rachel glared over at Blain, "Now you shush, I think it is a wonder idea. Still, is there any magic like that?"

Blain nodded his head, "Yes, but I fear it is a little advanced for Sly's current skill level. Still, if he wants to learn we might as well try to teach him."

Sly smiled, "Well then, let the lesson continue." Blain groaned, but nodded his head as he told Sly about the spell. It was a mixture of a time manipulation spell and earth magic. You had to use your magic and provide the necessary energy for the plant to grow to a full bloom. Then, you also would have to create a time vortex around the flowers and fast forward their growth. It was dangerous because Sly had to make sure the flowers didn't grow any roots, because they would dig into his hand. Also, he would have to place the time vortex above his hand. If his hand was caught in the vortex, it could be very dangerous.

By the end of the hour, Sly had a rough mastery of the magic. He could not do a whole bouquet, but Blain suggested just doing a single rose. That was just as classy as a full bouquet, and well within Sly's current skill level with the spell. With that, Sly cleaned himself up a bit and disappeared into Carmelita's book.

Sly appeared in front of Carmelita's house inside the book a few moments later. The sun had set, and a cool nip filled the air. Sly smiled, looking around at the front of the house. He had not told Blain and Rachel the whole story. He had said he was meeting with Carmelita. In truth, he was taking her on a date. He was amazed she actually agreed to it, but Sly wasn't about to complain. He didn't care if she was just getting stir crazy inside the book. It was something he had dreamed about on more then one occasion.

Sly quickly moved to the side of the yard, and got down onto his knees. He began to search through the garden, pushing back branches until he found a small blue button. He smiled, pressing the button gently. He then stood up as he usual thieving clothes were replaced by a full tuxedo. He had written the button in so he didn't have to change where Bentley, Murray, or anyone else could have seen him in the get up.

Sly looked down at the all black and white tuxedo, and then out at the yard. The button had a few other functions. Outside the front gate, across the endless grassy plain that surrounded the house, a road began to rise out of the ground. At the same time, a black limousine began to roll up the long road, coming to a stop right in front of Carmelita's gate. Finally, in the distance, the silhouette of a building appeared on the horizon.

Sly smiled, checking that everything was in place before he looked over at Carmelita's door. With graceful steps, sly walked to the door. He stood in front of it, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before he gently reached out and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Carmelita opened the door.

Sly almost let his jaw drop, but managed to keep his composer. Carmelita was wearing the most beautiful dress Sly had ever seen. It was a deep black dress with spaghetti straps on top and a slit on the side that went half way up her thigh. Carmelita had pulled her hair out of its usual pony tail, and combed it straight. It hung down her back like a deep blue waterfall, gently rolling over her shoulders until it reached her waist. With her hair pulled back, it was very easy to see Carmelita's entire face, even the gentle smile that was gracing her lips.

Carmelita stepped through the door, looking over Sly as she said, "Hello Ringtail."

Sly shook his head, coming out of his state of shock. He then smiled, bowing gracefully, "Greetings Miss Fox. How are you this evening?"

Carmelita let her smile widen, "I am just fine Mr. Cooper, thank you for asking."

Sly raised his head, looking up at the angle before him, "Well then, shall we be on our way." Sly gently held his hand out. Carmelita nodded her head, setting her hand in his. Sly stood up a bit, placing a kiss on the back of Carmelita's hand before he let go. He then dug in his pocket, pulling out a single rose seed before holding it out to Carmelita.

Carmelita's eyes lit up as she saw the seed sprout, and slowly grow into a single, beautiful rose. The rose was a deep blue with white around the edges. Sly took hold of the rose, offering it to Carmelita as he asked, "So, would you care to join me on this lovely night out, Miss Fox."

Carmelita took the rose, nodding her head as she fought back the blush that tried to surface on her cheeks. She then gently lifted the rose up, pushing away a few strands of hair as she gently slipped it behind her ear. She then stepped down beside Sly, who offered his arm. Carmelita gently slipped her arm around his, locking their elbows as they began to walk towards the waiting limousine.


	20. Talks by the Moonlight

Chapter 19

Talks by the Moonlight

Sly opened the door to the limousine, helping Carmelita in before he took his seat and shut the door. The limousine roared to life, and gently pulled away as it headed to the other building that appeared on in the distance. Carmelita looked around the limousine in awe. Sure, Sly didn't have to pay for any of it, but still, it's the thought that counts. Sly sat in silence, his eyes resting on Carmelita. He didn't mean to stare, but she was just so beautiful. He had always said that Carmelita looked her best when she was angry. That was only because he had never seen her like this. She was happy, they were on a date, and she looked drop dead gorgeous.

A few minutes later the limousine pulled up to the darkened building. Sly opened the door, walking around to the other side to open the door for Carmelita. Carmelita stepped out of the luxurious vehicle, and looked up at the strange building. It was a tall tower. It had a spiral stair case in the center that was surrounded on eight sides by long, curved pieces of steel. All of it rose up to support a large, flat, platform at the top. From the ground, Carmelita could see something glowing from the platform, but she could not tell what was there.

Sly shut the door, and then watched as the limousine drove away before turning to Carmelita. He gave her a gentle smile, and then led her to the stairs. As soon as Sly and Carmelita were on the bottom step, the stairs began to move and carry them up to the platform above. Sly did not realize, but Carmelita quickly noticed that she and Sly were standing really close together.

Carmelita had doubts about accepting a date from the roughish raccoon. Even then, what part of her was a cop was screaming at the top of its lungs in protest? Still, the shouts that were so powerful before had become weak, and distant. She could not deny how good it felt to be in Sly's arms. He had done so much for her, and even kept her away from the law when she was accused of aiding him and his gang.

Back then, her cop side had kept her heart, soul, her basic self in strict control. Still, as time passed that control weakened, and her cop side began loosing certain battle. When Sly escaped from the helicopter, she could have easily taken the controls, dove down, and recaptured him. Still, she hadn't. She had just stood at the door, looking down at him as he floated away on the breeze.

Carmelita was pulled from her memories as she and Sly reached the top of the tower. Laid out on the platform was a beautiful, elegant, candle lit dinner. Around the edge of the platform was a guard rail, and on the top of each post was a lantern that glowed gently in the still night.

Sly stepped in front of Carmelita, bowing slightly as he said, "My lady, your dinner awaits."

Carmelita smiled, walking past Sly as she said, "Enough of your charm Ringtail. I have had all I can take."

Sly stood up, following Carmelita to the table before they each took a seat. It was a full steak dinner, set out in the most regal of plates, silverware, and glasses. Carmelita noticed a bottle of Champaign on a small table on the far side of the platform, but it was much smaller then usual. Carmelita couldn't help but see Sly in a new light. He had written the tower, the dinner, and everything else into the book. It must have taken hours of writing and after all that he intended to keep everything in the best tastes. With that thought through Carmelita's head the pair began their dinner, talking nicely as they learned more about each other.

Back in the real world, Blain was walking around in the forest. It was cold out that night, but thanks to his fur Blain felt quite comfortable. He was still amazed how different things look when he was in his feral form. Seeing the world from so high up, and at such a size he could crush most people just by stepping on them to hard. It gave him a different view on things, and one he needed to see once in a while.

As Blain walked, he could hear only his footsteps against the ground. It was silent, and it gave him time to think. For some reason, the only thing he could think about was Rachel. He had spent the day with her, watching as she taught Sly some magic. She was an amazingly talented lioness. He could not deny that, or the fact she was also very beautiful.

Blain shook his head. His father would be turning over in his grave. Rachel was a Leo Blitz. There families were hated enemies, rivals. Still, what did the rivalry mean now that the swords Half-breed and Crossroad had returned, and were in the hands of their rightful owners? Could the rivalry die after so many years? Blain, all of his family was gone. Rachel, however, still had several aunts, uncles, and cousins who rather die then see the war between the families come to an end. What would they say? What would they do if they heard about him?

Blain was suddenly thrusted out of his thoughts by the sound of a stick snapping. He looked back, but saw nothing. Still, as Blain regained a sense for the world around him, he could feel something hanging in the air. There was someone else there. Blain stopped, turning around as he searched the tree line. Suddenly, he felt a burst of cold hit his tail. Blain quickly spun around, and leapt back as he saw who the perpetrator was.

It was a feral lioness, a wild animal, but she was the same size he was. She also had had amber brown hair that was cut short except for a single, beaded, piece that hung down in front of her face. The long piece of hair hid the long, crescent shaped, scar on the lioness's face.

Blain took a second before he recognized the hair style and scar. As he relaxed his battle stance he said, his voice filled with a strange sense of surprise and wonder, "Rachel, is that you?"

The lioness smiled, stepping forward a bit, "Very perceptive of you Blain. Yes, it is me. Though, I took the precaution of interlacing a reversal spell when I transformed like this."

Blain relaxed, shaking his head as Rachel walked towards him. Now that he saw her as a friend instead of an enemy, Blain couldn't get over how powerful yet graceful Rachel looked in such a form. Like a real lion, there was a certain radiance to her that was only amplified by the snow and the moon light. Blain even caught himself thinking that Rachel was beautiful, but yet again the fact their families were rivals popped into his head to stop that train of thought.

Rachel walked up to Blain, who was standing silent as she said, "Well, are you going to say anything or just stand there all night?"

Blain blinked a few times, regaining his composure, "Pardon, I was just caught off guard that you are like this, in the form of a giant feral lioness. Why would you transform yourself, even if you did interlace a reversal spell?"

Rachel smiled, walking Blain's side and stopping when there heads were next to each other, "Why you ask. Well, because I didn't think it was fair you had to stay outside of the cabin, all by yourself. You had saved me and Sly, and you're getting punished for it."

Blain shook his head, "So, you came here to keep me company, and you transformed so you could make me feel better. Is that correct?"

Rachel leaned in, smiling a bit as she whispered in Blain's ear, "Well, that's not entirely true. I also transformed and came here because I wanted to be with you. It is really beautiful out tonight, perfect for a walk by the moonlight."

Blain froze as he tried to wrap his brain around what Rachel had just said. While Blain was in a small state of shock, Rachel walked past him, flicking her tail so it struck his nose before she got to far away. Blain came back to his senses, turning as he watched Rachel slowly make her way through the forest. Before he knew it, his feet were following behind Rachel, slowly carrying him along till he was walking beside the regal lioness.

Back in the world of the book, Carmelita and Sly were finishing there dinner. The final course had been apple pie ala mode. Sly had heard it was Carmelita's favorite desert, and made sure it would be the best she ever tasted. When they finished their dessert, Sly stood up and walked over to the far side of the platform. There, he touched a small button that was hidden behind the ice bucket that held the Champaign.

The platform quickly began to change, the dirty dishes disappearing as the platform itself grew larger. Another large section grew out of the platform. It was a set of risers that extended several levels high. On those risers several music stands and chair appeared. Hovering above the chair, being held by invisible musicians, were instruments of many different kinds. It was a full orchestra, and a large one at that.

As Carmelita stared in amazement the instruments began to play a slow waltz. The musical notes filled the night air, floating around and adding a whole new level of romance to the already stunning scene. Sly turned back to Carmelita, smiling as he walked over and said, "Now, would you honor this humble thief, Miss Fox? May I have this dance?"

Carmelita smiled, "I told you to cut the charm. Still, how can I say no to such an enticing invitation?"

Carmelita slowly stood up, and offered Sly her hand. Sly took it, and then led Carmelita out to the center of the platform as the orchestra continued to play. Soon, the pair was dancing slowly. It was just as wonderful as the time they shared a dance in Rajan's palace. It was even better, because this time Carmelita knew exactly who she was dancing with. The thieving, charming, and handsome Sly Cooper.

As the night wore on, Sly and Carmelita enjoyed a variety of dances. From a slow waltz, to a fast paced tango, to even a country two step. As the night wore away, and the pair began to grow tired, they decided to share one final dance. The music was slow, but it had an extra something. Sly had written in a microphone that hung in the air, and from it the most beautiful male voice rang out through the night, singing in tune with the Orchestra.

_It was no accident me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it_

_Long before we ever knew_

_Now I just can't believe you're in my life_

_Heaven's smiling down on me_

_As I look at you tonight_

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_

_He sure knew what he was doing_

_When he joined these two hearts_

_I hold everything_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I've got all I'll ever need_

_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine_

_It takes my breath away_

_Just to look into your eyes_

_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you_

_There really are no words_

_To show my gratitude_

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_

_He sure knew what he was doing_

_When he joined these two hearts_

_I hold everything_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I've got all I'll ever need_

_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

The voice paused for a second, letting the orchestra play an interlude. During that part Sly and Carmelita drew closer. Carmelita rested her arms on Sly's chest as he wrapped his around her frame. Carmelita rested her head on Sly's chest, listening to his heart beat. At that moment, her cop side officially gave up the battle against her heart. As she listened to Sly's heart she realized it sounded just like hers. It was just a normal heartbeat. That meant that under all the mystery, charm, and everything else Sly was just a normal guy.

He had done something, however, that no one had ever managed to do. He stole something Carmelita thought she would give away on day. He had stolen her heart, and after their night together, Carmelita wanted him to keep it. She knew it was safe in his hands. At that time the voice came back in, and finished the song, Sly's own addition to the lyrics ringing out through the night air.

_People said we would never mix_

_As different as night and day_

_Still, if the chance does exist_

_That a love can bloom between us_

_Then I will do what I can_

_To give my heart to you_

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_

_He sure knew what he was doing_

_When he joined these two hearts_

_I hold everything_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I've got all I'll ever need_

_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_It was no accident me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it_

_Long before we ever knew_

Carmelita looked up at Sly, who was had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on the ringtail's lips. She knew the song. It was one of her favorites. She could also tell that Sly had added a verse. Before either knew it, there faces were leaning closer together. In the gentle caress of fire light, and in the presence of the stars and moon, Sly and Carmelita shared a single kiss. That one kiss marked a turning point in both their lives, but way their lives would change was a question left unanswered.

Back in the real world, Blain and Rachel walked in silence. Blain was still amazed that Rachel had transformed just to spend the evening with him. He looked over at the regal lioness walking beside him, and still couldn't believe of beautiful she looked. Maybe it was just some feral instincts coming to the surface, but in that moment Blain decided to finally bury the hatchet, forget the family rivalry, and just enjoy the evening with Rachel.

Rachel noticed Blain's stare, smiling as she said, "Blain, why are you staring at me?"

Blain blinked a few times before he smiled weakly, "I apologize. I did not mean to stare. I just, well… I just couldn't help myself."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh, are you still blown away by the fact I transformed just to spend the night with you."

"No, I…ummm…well…" Blain paused, struggling with his mouth. He had always spoken so easily. Why was it so difficult now? Why did his mouth refuse to say the simple word that would mean very little if he said it to anyone else?

"Oh come on Blain," Rachel chided with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "Since when have you been at a loss for words."

Blain bit his tongue a second, shocking his mouth back into working order long enough to say, "I was staring because I am amazed how beautiful you look right now." When Blain finished Rachel had a look of surprise on her face. That surprise was quickly replaced by a light blush as Rachel smiled, looking away from Blain. Blain also turned away, now understanding why his mouth had been so rebellious. He had crossed a line, and he quickly muttered, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so bold."

Rachel looked back, a light blush still on her cheeks, "No, it's all right. It has just been a while since I was told something like that. I don't have the best luck with boyfriends."

A bit of surprise flashed across Blain's face, "I have trouble believing that."

The light blush on Rachel's cheeks deepened, "Well, you better become a believer. The last time I had a date was at least three years a go. It was with a handsome giraffe, but it quickly turned sour when he found out I was a mystic. Now a days, magic is a dying art. Some people just see it as a slight of hand while others think it is far too chaotic. Technology can be built with restriction, and anyone can operate any piece of technology after reading the manual. Magic is like an art form, and one that is slowly dying."

Blain nodded his head, "I know, but why did the giraffe guy turn tail and run when you said that you were a sorceress."

Rachel chuckled a bit, "He said he didn't believe in magic, that it was a thing for fairy tales and fantasy. When I tried to convince him, even performing a little magic in front of him, he just wouldn't budge. He then told me I was a nut, and left the restaurant without another word. I even had to pay for both of our dinners."

"That is terrible. You would think he would at least have the common courtesy to finish the night off."

Rachel smiled, "Well, don't get to worked up about it. I don't think it would have worked out anyway. He was far too tall. My head reached his belly button, and he had to bend over to get in through a garage door."

Blain stifled a laugh, a toothy grin crossing his face, "In other words, it would have been quite a _stretch _to make the relationship work. That his was _highly _unlikely you would settle down with him."

Rachel shook her head, trying to control her own laughter, "You mean he and I wouldn't ever be able to see _eye to eye_." Blain nodded his head, laughing as Rachel continued the game of word play. Soon, both Blain and Rachel's laughter could be heard through out the forest, their joy coming at the expense of the giraffe whose name Rachel couldn't even remember.

As their laughter began to subside, Blain smiled and said, "You know, I didn't think it was possible but you look even better when you're smiling."

Rachel shook her head, waving off Blain's compliment, "Now you stop it. You seem to forget I have this ghastly crescent shaped scar on the side of my face. I am far from what you would call beautiful, even when I am laughing. I appreciate the compliment, but I can only take so many white lies."

"You insult me Rachel. I have not lied, and would not lie to you on such a subject. You are beautiful, and that scar does nothing but add to your beauty. It makes you unique, like a rare tropical flower. It is hidden away from the world in general, and only a few can gaze upon its unmatched splendor and magnificence."

Rachel blushed, smiling sweetly as she said, "You…you really mean that."

Blain nodded his head, "Again I say, I have not and would not lie to you, especially about your beauty."

Rachel blush began to deepen, and looked away from Blain as she tried to regain her composure. She then looked back at Blain and said, "You are a mystery Blain Shadow Walker. Our families are rivals, and though you may be the last of your clan I am certainly not the last of mine. I have many aunts, uncles, and cousins who would kill you on the spot if they found out you were a Shadow Walker. Why don't you act like them? Why have you lowered your guard, and let the rivalry wither in your own heart?"

Blain shrugged, "I could ask you the came question, but for myself I can't really say why. I just see it this way. This rivalry was started over Half-breed and Crossroad. Now, both swords have returned and have been returned to the rightful owners no less. Cut a plant from its roots, and it will eventually wither. All it takes is time. We forget about the rivalry quickly because we are just the leaves on the plant, the first things to die when it is taken from its life giving soil. The older parts, the stems and trunk, take longer to die, but even they must eventually let their hatred disappear."

Rachel smiled, "I must admit Blain that was very poetic."

Blain chuckled, "What, after saying so many spells and incantation that rhyme. I am lucky I don't speak in poetic verse all the time."

Rachel nodded her head, "You have got a point." Rachel and Blain then began to make their way back to the cabin. When they returned, they could see Sly walking around inside the cabin. He had a content smile on his face, and was dressed in a last few pieces of what looked like a tuxedo. Blain and Rachel glanced at each other, silently agreeing that Sly must have had a good time with Carmelita. Then, Blain gently bid Rachel good night and walked into the large igloo that had served as his bed for the last couple nights.

Rachel watched Blain disappear inside the igloo, and then the scar on her face began to glow. She gently changed back to normal, but her eyes were still fixed on Blain's igloo. With a smile on her face, Rachel disappeared inside the cabin a second. She came back out of the cabin carrying all the blankets off her bed and a pillow in her arms. She walked over to the igloo. Rachel set the blankets down on a log outside the igloo. Blain, who had yet to fall asleep, slowly came out of the igloo, a strange look in his eyes.

Rachel looked up at him, smiling as she said, "Up for a sleepover."

Blain blinked a few times, but chuckled as he nodded his head. He slowly went back into the igloo, lying down as Rachel carried her stuff in. Blain had curled up against the back wall of the igloo, his hands resting on his paws. Rachel spread out her blankets next to Blain's head, and laid down as she said, "Good night Blain."

Blain smiled, bowing his head a bit, "Yes, and may you also enjoy a night of good sleep and pleasant dreams."

Rachel blushed, Blain's eloquent words sent a shiver down her spine. She then laid down, turning her back to Blain as they both drifted off to sleep.


	21. Manor of Bone

Author Note: For those who havn't noticed, I have increased the rating on this story from K+ to T. I did this because of the end of this chapter. I felt like getting a little bit more evil with Johannes, and in such the rating reflects the change. I promise this though, you can take the scene where you want. I have written teh actuall action taken against Johannes in a way you know what happened, but have none of the details. This way, for those who are more easily offended, can take the description for its face value. For those who take it further, that is there business and their business alone.

Chapter 20

Manor of Bone

The next day, just after breakfast, Bentley had a new plan ready. It was one of distraction, and in hopes they would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Once everyone, including Cye, was gathered for the meeting Bentley began. The plan was simple, but the timing had to be flawless.

The first thing was to get Johannes, the real Johannes, out of the house. To do that, Bentley was going to have Blain attack the guards in the front gates. If he did enough damage, the real Johannes would have to come down and deal with him. At the same time, Murray would take a blindfolded Cye to the gate. Since the operation was at night, the blindfold would keep Cye from transforming into his bloodthirsty counterpart.

While the fight between Blain and Johannes is going on, Sly and Rachel would sneak into the manor. They would find Carmelita's Diamond of Emotion, and then make their way to the balcony above the courtyard. There, while Blain has Johannes distracted, Rachel will cast the counter curse spell. With Johannes and Cye in such close proximity, the family curse would be broken. Then, it was just a standard getaway plan. During all this, Sadie and Bentley would work to keep everything coordinated. Timing was important, and since everything in Johannes's manor was involved with magic there was no way to get an exact time table. Everything would have to be done on the fly, and everyone would have to be ready to move at a moments notice.

When the sun set the plan was put into motion. Bentley put on his head phones, and Rachel sat at his laptop. She would keep tabs on everyone's location, relaying them to Bentley as he kept up radio contact with everyone. All the others, against normal protocol, had been given radio headsets. Even Blain had one, but his fit into his ear and had no microphone. All he could do is hear what was going on, and plan his battle strategy accordingly. It would be up to Murray and Cye to tell Bentley how things were going out front while Sly and Rachel were inside the manor.

At 11:00 that night the operation got underway. Blain left with Murray and Cye, following behind the team van as they went towards the front gate. Cye was blindfolded, and his chains were secured to the back of the panel van. In another part of the forest, Sly and Rachel were running across the snow covered ground. At 11:30 everybody was in position, and Bentley held the microphone up to his mouth as he said, "All right, begin Operation Skelton Dance."

Sly and Rachel nodded their heads. Rachel went up to the wall around the manor, casting a spell to temporarily disable the torch security spell. Sly quickly followed, getting over the wall before helping Rachel over. Sly and Rachel darted across the open ground, taking advantage of a cloud that had passed over the moon. They slid up against the house, and began to search for the entrance Bentley had told them about. Soon, they found the old door that lead to the kitchen, and slipped inside.

Once inside, Rachel and Sly paused. Sly brought out his binocucom, pressing the call button as he said, "Wizard and Fiddler, were in."

Back at the safe house Sadie held her hand to her headphones, nodding her head before she passed the message to Bentley. Bentley nodded, touching a button on his own headset before lifting the microphone extension closer to his mouth, "Black Panther, its time to ring the door bell."

Near the front gate, Blain nodded his head. He growled a bit, walking around the team van where Murray and Cye waited. Blain stepped into the yard, ignoring the shouting of the few guards on duty before he reached the center of the area. Then, it began. From the piles of bones that covered the yard, skeletons began to rise up. The skeletons began to launch them selves at Blain, but he swatted them away like fly. The skeletons crashed, breaking apart against the outer walls and the manor itself.

Inside the manor, Sly and Rachel had made it to the kitchen. They were now creeping through the halls. Rachel's magical senses helped her point out any traps, and disable about half of them. The other half Sly wanted to have the pleasure of going through before she turned them off for herself. For the first time in a while, everything was going according to plan.

Up ten flights of stairs, and then going back down one finally landed Sly and Rachel on the right floor. They crept along the hall, looking at the many suits of armor that towered over them. Each seemed to be watching them, but Rachel could sense no magic at work. Finally, after several tense minutes they reached their target, Johannes's study.

Sly put his ear to the door, and froze. He could hear voices. He glanced back at Rachel, and then around the corridor. He then saw their ticked into the study, an air vent. With a little help from Rachel, Sly was able to slide up into the air vent. He crawled slowly, creeping along and testing each section of the air vent to see if it would support his weight.

After a few minutes of crawling, Sly reached an opening in the vent, and was able to look down into the study. There, sitting in front of the fire was Johannes. He was in his usual black tuxedo, his black cane with red ruby handle resting gently beside the soft lounge chair. He was sipping what looked like tea, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. From the window Sly could hear the battle going on between Blain and the skeletal guards, but Johannes didn't seem all that worried about it.

Outside, Blain could see he was getting no where with the skeletons. Every time he swatted one away, it would come back like nothing ever happened. He needed a new strategy. Murray had already lead Cye out of the van, and just inside the courtyard. The few skeletons went their way, but Murray easily dispatched them, throwing them over the outer wall.

Blain then raised an eyebrow, a bit of curiosity forming in his eyes when he saw the skeletons Murray threw outside the walls weren't coming back. Blain turned to a nearing skeleton, and swatted it so the body of bones flew over the wall. He heard a resound crash as the bones hit a tree, but could sense the magic over the bones quickly ending. He smiled, knowing what Johannes had done. He had created a realm of dominance. As long as the bones remained inside the courtyard, they automatically feed on Johannes magic and acted as he wanted them to. No spells, no incantations, just instantaneous magic.

With that in mind, Blain began to knock every skeleton outside the walls. Soon, the tide of boney warriors began to falter as the supply of full skeletons began to diminish. Inside the manor, Sly could see the smile on Johannes's face slowly disappearing. Johannes looked at the window out of the corner of his eyes. He set his tea down on a nearby end table, standing up as he said, "It appears I have to go tend to our unwelcome guests myself." With that Johannes began to walk towards the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

Blain took a few seconds to catch his breath, looking around the front yard to see no more skeletons were rising up. He then heard a subtle clapping, and looked up to Johannes had tucked his cane under his right arm, his hands providing the eerie clap, "I must say you have done a marvelous job. You found the weakness of my skeletal guards, and exploited it very well. You are also the mystic that fought off Cyprus, saving your raccoon and lioness friend. A very respectable set of exploits, but I am afraid that your power holds no match against mine. Now, I will ask you once and only once. Why are you here?"

Blain smiled, "That's my little secret you flee bitten mutt."

Johannes's eyes flared with anger, "Would you care to rephrase that?"

Blain nodded his head, "Sure, mediocre necromancer that couldn't make an old dead mouse flick its tail."

Johannes growled, the grip on his cane tightening to the point his knuckles were turning white, "You shall pay for such arrogance mystic."

Blain got down in a battle position, a toothy grin on his face, "Well then, if you're going to make me pay you better do it now. Otherwise, I don't think I'll be leaving you a tip." That was the final straw for Johannes. He leapt down from his balcony, dropping slowly until his feet touched the dirt in front of his house. He snapped his fingers, making the wooden part of his cane disappear, leaving only the ruby. He held the ruby in his hands a few seconds, letting it glow a dark, bloody red before he held it to his heart.

The ruby began to push through Johannes's tuxedo, fusing with his heart. Around him, what bones that remained in the courtyard began to shake. The bones all suddenly burst into dust, flying up to form a tornado around the nercromancing Doberman. A few minutes passed, and the tornado grew to the size of the house. Then, as the dust began to clear, Blain's eyes narrowed at what stood in front of him.

Standing as tall as the manor itself was a creature comprised entirely of bone. It was like a suit of armor, Johannes head sticking up between the shoulder blades. Still, the creature of bone and marrow was huge, and it was moving.

Johannes smiled, the right hand on the armor of bone above his head as he said, "Now, its time to add your skeleton to my collection." With that, Johannes brought the clenched right hand down like a wrecking ball. Blain just managed to jump out of the way. Johannes turned, holding up his left hand as it shifted into the shape of a sword. The sword crashed into the ground, Blain having just jumped out of the way at the same time.

Back up in the manor, Sly just got out of the air vent and went back to the door. He opened it, letting Rachel in as he said, "Hurray, we need to find that diamond." Rachel nodded her head, and the duo began to search the room. Unfortunately, Carmelita's diamond of emotion was no where to be seen. Rachel pounded a nearby table, her tail swishing angrily, "Where is it?"

Sly, however, was more interested in the book shelf. Most of the books had a fair lair of dust on them, except one. Sly reached up, gently pulling on the book. He heard something clicking, and smiled as the book suddenly pulled back. The book case began to move, falling back before it split in half. There, hidden behind the book case, was a pedestal. Upon that pedestal, resting on a soft pillow, a diamond about the size of Sly's fist. Sly smiled, picking up the diamond as he held it in his hand. He turned it gently, and the diamond suddenly turned a bright pink.

Sly continued to turn the diamond, making it change between bright pink, blue, green, red, black, white, purple, and then back to clear. Rachel looked at the diamond over Sly's shoulder, smiling as she said, "That is Carmelita's diamond of emotion all right. Now, that only leaves one thing."

Sly nodded his head, wrapping the diamond in a piece of silk before putting it in his pocket. Rachel and Sly then ran out onto the balcony, and looked on the battle unfolding below. Rachel gasped, watching as Johannes picked Blain up and threw him against the side of the manor. Blain was beaten up pretty badly, but he still struggled to his feet.

Sly looked over at Rachel, a serious tone to his voice, "You better start that counter curse. I'll go down and see what I can do to help Blain. Still, the sooner were out of here, the better."

Rachel nodded her head, watching Sly jump down from the balcony before she dropped down into a sitting position with her legs crossed. She reached into a pouch on her belt, and began to draw a symbol on the ground in front of her.

Sly used his paraglider to land on Johannes's shoulder. Johannes turned, glaring at Sly as he asked, "Who are you?"

Sly smiled, bowing a bit as he said, "Sly Cooper, master thief. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that Sly ran up, using Johannes's head as a spring board to catch some air and paraglide down to where Murray and Cye were standing. Cye still had his blindfold on, leaving Murray to deal with the living guards that were now swarming. Sly came down in the middle of the fight, using his cane to crack a guard over the head before he began to fight with Murray.

Johannes turned, planning to turn Sly to dust when Blain leapt up, wrapping his jaw around the right arm of the armor. Johannes turned his head to look at Blain, growling as he said, "Mystic, you need to learn when you are beat." With that Johannes swung his arm, and made Blain crash into the side of the manor for the second time.

Up on the Balcony, Rachel was finding it hard to concentrate on her task. With the sounds of battle below, she felt she should be fighting instead of sitting there, drawing symbols in sand. Still, Rachel stayed put and merely worked fast. Cye was counting on her to break his curse, and so was Blain. Rachel smiled, finishing the last of her mystic symbols. She brushed the last specks of dust from her hands, and set them on the balcony. As she began to mutter, the symbols on the balcony began to glow. As the spell reached full strength, Rachel looked up and said in a monotone voice,

_A Spell of Hate_

_A Curse of Blood_

_Passed through a Family_

_Like a Disease of Malice_

_Now, in the presence of the ancestor_

_A descendent of the curse's caster_

_I summon the powers of nature_

_The powers of good and evil_

_Come together and break the spell_

_Release Cye and his descendents_

_From the spell of shadows_

The symbols drawn in sand began to glow brightly. Johannes sensed the surge of magic, and looked up at the balcony. He growled, his voice thick with anger, "No one shall break that curse."

Johannes began to move towards the balcony, but before he could get very far Blain leapt up onto his back, slamming him down into the snow covered ground, "No one except Rachel." At that point the counter spell began to take effect. Cye began to float above the ground as streams of light blue energy began to flow from Rachel and the symbols of sand. Around Cye body a red aura began to appear. The blue energy wrapped around it, and began to pull it away. Cye felt his body becoming lighter, the weights on his heart lifting. Soon, the red vapor was pulled away. The vapor lingered in the air, acting like a swarm of insects that wished to infect another.

The counter curse then went into its next stage, the blue light encasing the red aura. The red aura then began to dissolve, the blue energy eating away at it like an acid. Johannes struggled under Blain's weight. He would not let the curse die. With that he turned over. Blain jumped up, landing on Johannes chest. Johannes smiled, grabbing Blain by his feet before throwing him.

Blain was flying at the blue energy, and what remained of Cye's curse. Rachel gasped, pushing all her energy into the spell. The red aura began to disappear at an amazing pace, but it still looked like Blain would crash into it before Rachel could destroy it.

Then, out of no where, Murray and Cye ran up. Each leapt into the air, coming between Blain and the curse. Though it would hurt Blain, it would be for his own good. Both Murray and Cye reared back, and with a great amount of force they both punched Blain. Murray struck blain right in the back while Cye landed his punch on Blain's shoulder blade. Still, it was enough to send Blain flying in the other direction, and away from the curse.

Cye and Murray landed on the ground. Murray glanced over at Cye, smiling as he said, "Want to give me a lift."

Cye nodded his head as the pair began to run toward Johannes. At the right moment, Cye ran ahead and came to a stop. He interlaced his fingers, bending down to the ground. Murray put his foot in Cye's waiting hands, and the wolf threw Murray up high into the sky. Murray turned over in the air, and called out, "Thunder Flop".

Johannes looked up at just the wrong time, and Murray pounded the necromancer in the head with his Thunder Flop. Johannes swayed a bit before toppling over, the armor of bone turning to dust. Murray landed, flexing his muscles, "Oh yeah, the Murray's Thunder Flop is unstoppable, insurmountably, and positively inescapable."

Cye walked up to Murray, a smile on his face for the first time in years, "Not bad Murray."

Murray turned, offering a high five to Cye, "The Murray never forgets his sidekicks, thanks for the assist Cye."

Cye rolled his eyes, ignoring Murray's hero talk as he gave the purple hippo hid well deserved high five. At the same time, the last wisp of Cye's curse disappeared. Rachel stood up from her place on the balcony, smiling as she looked over the scene. Sly walked up to Cye and Murray, throwing his arms around the pair of muscle men. Rachel put her hands on the balcony's railing, and with a gentle push leapt of the balcony. She spun around in the air, and landed on the ground gracefully.

Murray wooted as Sly clapped and said, "Nice dismount Rachel."

Cye shook his head, "I am freed from my curse, but now I owe a dept to these clowns. The lesser of two evils I suppose."

Rachel laughed a bit, but her joy was cut short when they heard someone yell out, "I am not done yet." Rachel, Sly, Murray, and Cye turned to see Johannes struggling to his feet, his right hand clasped over his heart. He slowly pulled out his ruby, smiling evilly as he held it out. The ruby began to flash brightly, turning into a liquid. The ruby slipped from Johannes's hand, and moved across the ground like a shadow. It encircled Rachel before jumping up. The ruby then wrapped around her ankles and wrists, binding her.

Johannes laughed, "You fools never saw it, no one has. I am not the grandson of a Hitler's general. I am Hitler's general. My youth, my power is sustained through the blood, the magic, and souls of others. The bones that litter my yard, the marrow in the concrete of my manor, they are what remains of everyone whose life force has feed my own. Now, it is time I feed once again."

Rachel began to scream in pain as the ruby liquid began to dig into her flesh. Suddenly, she felt her magic being pulled away. Her body was becoming weak, and she could feel her very life force being sucked from her body. Sly, Cye, and Murray looked in shock as Rachel aged, quickly becoming nothing more then a withered old woman.

Rachel fell to her knees, the last of her strength failing. Johannes laughed, looking over at Sly as he said, "And your next you troublesome raccoon." Johannes thought his victory assured, but he forgot about one big thing. Blain came running across the yard having recovered from Cye and Murray's rescue. He leapt between Rachel and Johannes, growling as the symbol on his shoulder lit up.

Blain leapt up into the air, his claws and teeth bared as he yelled, "It is time you joined the skeletons you control Johannes." Johannes leapt back to avoid Blain's assault, but he soon found himself pinned underneath Blain's right paw.

Blain lowered his head down to Johannes, growling deeply as he said, "Reverse the spell, or so help me I will

Johannes glared at Blain, defiance ringing in his voice, "You'll do what. I know of your magic, and know that you can't use a single spell as long as you are in such a feral form. Just give it up. You are nothing better then an animal right now."

Blain growled, "Then, maybe its time I acted like one. Tell me, what is a panther supposed to do when he beats an opponent, has him pinned, and is rather hungry."

Johannes began to laugh, his hollow voice filling the woods with an eerie echo, "You can not scare me with such things. If you eat me, then I can never and will never reverse the spell I have placed on Rachel. Her youth shall be lost to your stomach, and no magic can get it back."

Blain smiled, "You are mistaken Johannes. You see, Shadow Walkers have a unique trait. When they become great feral beasts, their magic all focuses on one thing. Breaking spells and sucking the magic out of anything it can get a hold of. If I eat you, every spell you have ever cast will be undone, and the power will be sucked from your flesh as it slowly dissolves in acid."

Johannes eyes narrowed, his mouth growing dry as he said, "You…you wouldn't dare."

Blain growled, lowering his head even further so his exposed teeth were only an inch away from Johannes's head, "Then reverse the spell."

Johannes nodded his head, looking over at Rachel. He held out his one free hand. Slowly, Rachel returned to normal. When the lioness's youth was restored, the ruby liquid detached itself from her and returned to Johannes. Johannes held the ruby in his hand for only a second, before he turned and smiled up at Blain. It was pay back time for the necromancer.

Johannes raised his hand up, and the ruby attacked Blain. The red liquid covered his face, and began burrowing into his skin. Blain leapt up, clawing at his own face as he tried to remove the ruby. Johannes stood up, smiling as he bowed and said, "Well, it's time I took my leave."

Blain looked up, seeing the world through the red ruby liquid. He growled, and yelled out, "You will not escape necromancer." With that Blain took off after Johannes, even as the ruby began to rob his body of strength and youth. Johannes disappeared behind the corner of his manor, and Blain soon after. Sly quickly ran over to Rachel, helping her up as Cye and Murray ran out to get the van.

Rachel looked over at Sly, her breaths coming in deep, hard gasps, "We have to go after Johannes. We have to help Blain."

Sly nodded his head, but before he could move a single step he heard a Johannes scream. His screams seemed to be rising up into the sky, and soon Sly and Rachel saw the Doberman flying into the sky on the other side of the manor. He then began to fall, screaming all the way. Sly and Rachel listen, and then all of the sudden Johannes's screams fell silent.

Rachel and Sly waited, and a few minutes later saw Blain slowly walk out from behind the side of the manor. Blain glanced up at them, and sighed as he said, "The deed is done. This last general of Hitler has finally been removed from this world." Sly nodded his head once before he began to help the still very weak Rachel to the team van. He notice a small bulge in Blain's stomach, but new better then to ask the panther about it. He had done the only thing he could. Had he done otherwise, Johannes would have escaped and been allowed to torment the world further. After all, he had confessed his crimes. Each skeleton in his yard was what remained of a poor innocent he had stolen youth from. He even said that the cement in his manor had been filled with crushed up bones. Meaning that there were countless soles he had killed just to keep himself alive.

Sly got Rachel in the van, and then hopped in the front seat before Murray stepped on the gas and drove off. Cye rode in Bentley's usual seat, his head bowed and his eyes closed. Sly looked out the window, watching as Blain followed behind the van with ease. Sly could see something in Blain's eyes. It was regret, and Sly could understand why it was there.

Blain had to do something, something that he never should have. He was too nice of guy, but to save Rachel he had to threaten Johannes. Then, when Johannes attacked him he had to do something he never wanted to. Now, the deed was eating away at his heart like a virus. Sly sighed, both as a sign of relief and worry. He was happy Blain showed remorse for such an action, meaning he had only done it when there was no other alternative. The worry, however, was if Blain would ever be able to forgive himself.

Author Note #2: You now see what I was describing at the beginning of the story. Once again I appologize if I have offended anyone. I just felt this was the best way to tie up the scene, but if I find to may disapprove of it, I will rewrite it. It will just take some time to get the idea out of my head.


	22. A Plane Fight

Author Note: All right, this is just a short update, but be prepared for fluffe. You have been warned. Also, I have reserected the Sands of Time, and it is looking much better the second time through.

Chapter 21

A Plane Flight

A few days passed before the Cooper Gang was able to get out of Russia. Most of that time was spent waiting for Blain to change back to his normal self. Still, even when Blain was back to being a normal sized, civilized panther, he was much quieter then he had been before. He spent most of his time staring into the distance, his eyes reflecting an internal conflict.

Rachel rebound Carmelita's Diamond of Emotion to the other three pieces of the inspector's soul, and opened up a new power of the book. With the power of the diamond, the book could now support two souls for days on end, and up to five other souls for a period of twenty four hours.

The day before the Cooper Gang was going to leave for the airport, they said a final good bye to Cye. The wolf wanted to help them, and repay the dept he had incurred with Sly, Blain, and Rachel. Still, he had been away from his family for far too long. Surprisingly Cye had a loving wife, an artic wolf, who had saw through his beastly form and saved his life on multiple occasion. Sly just smiled, wishing Cye good bye as the team van drove off.

Murray and Sly sat in front of the van, while Bentley shared his usual seat with Sadie. Rachel and Blain sat on some blankets in the back of the van. While the others talked and laughed in front, Rachel and Blain remained silent. Bentley was leaning up against the side of the van, staring at the back doors while Rachel sat there, staring at him. Rachel tried to get up the nerve to say something several times, but every time she felt her words die in her throat. She always thought to herself, "Blain just needs some more time."

When the gang got to the airport they had their first problem. There was a flight to Paris, but there were only two open seats. Bentley bought the tickets before someone else could, but that left the gang with a problem. Sly then smiled, reaching into his bag as he pulled out Carmelita's book, "Why do we need four other seats, we have all the room we need right in here."

Bentley nodded his head, "Not a bad idea Sly, but you might want to clear this with Carmelita first."

Sly waved Bentley off, "Oh, she won't mind. The only question is who will stay on the plane. After all, we can't all go into the book. It can hold five more, and there are six of us."

Blain looked up, and for the first time in days said, "I'll take the plane seat, and carry the book."

Sly looked a bit surprised, but nodded his head as he said, "All right Blain." Bentley handed Blain the plane tickets, and then had him wait in front of the security check point while thy got into the book. Sly led the gang to a secluded part of the front lobby, and picked the lock on a large storage closet. Sly opened the door, and let the others in while holding the book in one hand. Just before Rachel was going to walk into the closet, Sly grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait a second Rachel."

Rachel paused, turning her head to look at Sly as the master thief said, "Would you mind doing me a favor?'

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Sly eyes shifted away from Rachel, and the lioness turned to see Blain standing in the middle of the lobby. As Rachel watched the panther stand there Sly said, "I think Blain could use some company. It is a long flight, after all.

Rachel quickly understood, and nodded her head. Sly returned the nod, disappearing inside the closet with the rest of the gang. Rachel waited a few minutes, and then opened the closet door to see Carmelita's book of knowledge lying in the middle of the floor. She bent down, gently scooping the book up in one arm before she began to walk back towards Blain.

Within the hour, the plane took of from the airport. Bentley had booked the flights so they would fly straight to the Florida Everglades. That was the last place Mz. Ruby had been seen, and there best lead on finding the Cajun crocodile. In side the book, Carmelita was enduring having Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Sadie in the house. Bentley had already gone onto the computer, and was surfing the internet while Murray had taken over the TV, and was watching wrestling. The only ones who seemed to have remembered she lived there were Sadie and Sly, who were content to sit with the foxy inspector and talk.

On the plane, Sadie and Blain sat in the first class. Blain had the window seat, and was staring out at the clouds below. Rachel sat next to him, enjoying the aisle seat. The first class had TV's built into the back of each seat, allowing each passenger to watch what he or she wanted to. That is, for every passenger except Blain. His TV had a large crack down the middle, and didn't work.

The flight back to Paris was spent in silence for both Rachel and Blain. Blain, he just wasn't in much a mood for talking. Rachel, she just didn't know what to say to her colleague in the mystic arts. After making there connection in Paris, it was off to New York. There, they would make a third and final connection to Florida.

On the flight between Paris and New York, Rachel had endured enough of Blain's silence. She got some headphones from the flight attendant and plugged them into the headphone jack on her armrest. She flipped through the channels for a few seconds, and then relaxed as she bopped her head along with the music.

After a few minutes, Blain began to notice Rachel's head motion, and was getting rather curious. What ever she was listening to, she was enjoying it. He raised an eyebrow, looking around a bit as he lowered his head down to his own arm rest. Blain leaned forward, digging in the pouch on the seat in front of him until he found an unused pair of headphones. Blain was glad Rachel had her eyes closed as he gently slipped one headphone over his ear, and plugged it in.

Blain changed the radio on his armrest to 1, and listened to the music as he looked at Rachel's. Channel one was hard rock, but the beat didn't match the movement of Rachel's head. Channel 2, jazz, didn't match. Channel 3, classical, it wasn't that either. Channel 4, the in-flight movie feed, of course not.

Blain flipped through the channels slowly, each time noting the beat of the music and comparing it to the beat of Rachel's head. Blain was tempted to look at Rachel's key pad, and see what channel the display read until he reached channel 17. As he listened to the music, he smiled. The gentle beat matched the motion of Rachel's head perfectly. It was the top twenty channel, counting down the top songs in each genre. Currently, they were doing a Country Classics.

Blain leaned back, smiling at his small accomplishment as he listened to the music. Rachel smiled, just barely opening her eyes as she looked at Blain. She expected a bit more stealth from the panther mystic, but it was still nice to see him doing something other then stare at the passing clouds. Rachel then got struck with an idea to good to pass up.

Time and again, Blain had proven he was more then just some faceless Shadow Blitz. Rachel had seen him at his best, when he saved her life even though they were rivals at the time. She had also seen him at his worst, when he gave Johannes exactly what he deserved. Rachel felt it was high time to take a risk with the panther. Sure, her family would no approve, but then again she had always been a bit of a black sheep.

Rachel smiled as her resolve hardened. Her finger tips began to jolt with tiny surges of electricity as she touched the channel key for her radio. The bolts shot through the plane's wiring, and allowed Rachel to get access to the computer that ran the in flight radio. She gave the computer a quick command, and since it was magic against technology the computer quickly responded. Rachel smiled, looking over at Blain as she watched the channel display on his armrest change by itself.

Blain had leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he let the music clear away the worries of his mind. He then heard a buzz happen, and the song he was listening to die out. Then, a strange computerized voice came over his headphones and said, "Special Request for seat 4D from seat 4C. Playing song now, thank you for the request."

_When I was fourteen I was falling fast_

_For a blue eyed girl in my home room class_

_Trying to find the courage to ask her out_

_Was like trying to get oil from a water spout_

_What she would have said I can't say_

_I never did ask before she moved away_

_I learned something from that blue eyes girl_

_Sink or swim you have to give it a whirl_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow_

_Don't worry about what you don't know_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_The longer I live the more I believe_

_You do have to give if you want to receive_

_There is a time to listen, a time to talk_

_And you might have to crawl even after you walk_

_Had sure things blow up in my face_

_Seen the long shot win the race_

_Been knocked down by the slamming door_

_Picked myself up and came back for more_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow_

_Don't worry about what you don't know_

_Life's a dance you learn as you go_

Blain took his headphones off as the song neared its end. He looked over at Rachel, who was staring off into the distance trying to act innocent. Blain smiled, thinking about the song, seeing the meaning hidden in the words. Things happen, and sometimes you can't do anything about them. As Blain thought about the incident with Johannes, he realized something. If he hadn't done what he did, Rachel might not be sitting beside him. She might have been turned into another skeleton in that necromancer's front yard.

Blain felt a weight lift off his heart as that thought bounced around in his mind, driving away the guilt that had been haunting him. Blain chuckled, his fingers starting to web with lighting as he thought, "So, life's a dance. Well, I think I have the perfect song to dance to." With that Blain sent his own request to the airplane's computer.

Rachel saw the lighting dancing from Blain's fingers, but could not guess what the panther was doing. She then heard the music in her own headphones cut out, and the computerized voice say, "Song request from seat 4D to be played for seat 4C. The song will begin shortly, thank you for your request."

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_I wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you_

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset baby, I be satisfied_

_But then again, I know it would do_

_It leave me wishing still for_

_more day with you_

_Firs thing I do is pray for time to crawl_

_I unplug the telephone, and keep the TV off_

_I hold you every second_

_Say a million "I love you"'s_

_That what I would do with_

_One more day with you_

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset baby, I be satisfied_

_But then again, I know it would do_

_It leave me wishing still for_

_one more day with you_

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset baby, I be satisfied_

_But then again, I know it would do_

_It leave me wishing still for_

_one more day……… _

_It leave me wishing still for_

_one more day……… _

_It leave me wishing still for_

_one more day with you_

Rachel blinked a few times, surprise written across her face. She turned to Blain, who was just smiling as he leaned back in his seat, looking at the ceiling. Rachel had not been expecting such a response from Blain when she played her song. She had just wanted to make him feel better, to make him feel better about what he had to do to Johannes. She hadn't even imagined he would respond with a song, let alone one with such meaning.

Rachel remembered the night she and Blain had walked together through the snow covered forest. There, he had said she was beautiful, comparing her to a rare flower. No one had ever said that to her before. She had been just called beautiful, cute, and some many other things by so many other boyfriends. None of them, however, had carried such meaning in her mind.

In truth, Rachel still clung to the ancient family rivalry. All her training as a mystic, many of her childhood lessons, all of them revolved around the fact she was supposed to hate the Shadow Walkers. She was supposed to despise them, loath them, and kill them on sight. Unlike Blain, Rachel still had family that could scorn her, and exile her should she even mention Blain was anything but an enemy.

Still, Rachel didn't really see Blain as a Shadow Walker anymore. She just saw him, who he was. Blain was an intelligent panther mystic with a good heart, powerful magic, and a will to protect anyone he cared about, no matter the cost. Blain himself was a rare gem, a diamond of magic in the rough world of technology and science.

Blain looked over at Rachel, slowly sitting up in his seat as he asked, "Can I ask what you're staring at?"

Rachel blushed, looking away from Blain. She stared at the floor for a few minutes, but she could feel Blain's questioning eyes. Finally, she asked, "Blain, why did you pick that song?"

Blain smiled, "Well, I can't really say. As I thought about you, it just popped into my head. Though, I must admit, as I think about the song It makes wonder."

Rachel's blush deepened as she looked back at Blain, leaning a little closer to panther mystic, "Makes you wonder about what?"

Blain turned, his hand falling gently on top of Rachel's, "It makes me wonder just how much of it is true, just how much you mean to me." Blain smiled sweetly as he leaned back, resting his head on his seat's headrest. Rachel's blush began to disappear as she stared at Blain, and began to wonder to herself.

Before Blain could notice, Rachel leaned over to him. With a touch as soft as silk, she planted a kiss against Blain's cheek. Rachel's lips lingered a second on Blain's face before she pulled them away, watching as Blain's eyes widened. She leaned back, brushing away the beaded strand of hair that was supposed to hide her crescent shaped scar as she watched Blain touch his cheek. Rachel smiled, sitting back in her seat, "I have wondered that question for a while now, but now I think I know the answer."

Blain lowered his hand from his cheek, a shiver running down his spine as he looked over at Rachel. A smile crept onto Blain's surprised face as he set his arm back down on the armrest, taking Rachel's hand into his own, "You know what, I think you just passed the answer to me, and I appreciate it."


	23. Bayou

Chapter 22

Bayou

The gang arrived in Florida, and Blain was back to his to normal self. With the team van packed to the brim, Murray drove toward the famous Florida Everglades. The trip took some time, but with luck the gang reached the bayou just as the sun was beginning to set. Everybody piled out, looking around. Bentley had his computer out, using a special air scanner to try and pick up any traces of Voodoo magic. Blain and Rachel were also searching the swamp, opening there senses as they searched for the aura of magic that should have been coming off of Mz. Ruby.

After several minutes, neither Bentley, Blain, nor Rachel were able to detect the slightest trace of Mz. Ruby. There wasn't a hint of Voodoo in the magic in the air, and the swamps themselves showed no signs of Mz. Ruby's voodoo minions. Bentley turned, moving back towards the van as he scratched his head, "That is impossible. All my leads said that Mz. Ruby was in these everglades."

Sly smiled a bit, noticing the tone of aggravation in his voice, "Hey, don't worry Bentley. Nobody's perfect, and this is the first time your sources have ever been wrong. No reason to beat your self up about it."

Bentley nodded his head half heartedly as he leapt back into the van, and began to contact his sources using the satellite on the van's roof. Murray had walked over to a stump, and looking over the wide stretch of black water, reed grass, and ancient trees as he said, "This place really doesn't have that spooky feel like Mz. Ruby's old lair did."

Sly turned to Murray, "Hmm…I agree with you Murray. This place feels calm, and serene. Mz. Ruby's lair down south felt like a graveyard at midnight. It still sends shivers up my spine."

Blain looked over at Rachel, and asked, "Do you think she used a moon stealth spell?'

Rachel shook her head, walking up beside Blain, "No, I don't sense any kind of stealth spell in the area. There is, however, some strange magic in the air. I just can't put my finger on what kind of spell it is tied to."

Blain nodded his head, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes. He opened them a few moments later, a white glow emanating from them as he looked around. The world disappeared, and all he could see was a strange grey mist hanging around in a world of black. The grey mist was natural magic, but there had to be something else.

Blain then saw it, hovering above the ground in front of him. A ring of crimson mist, a portal spell, and its magic had almost completely faded. Blain's eyes returned to normal, and he quickly turned to face Sly and the others, "There is remnants of a portal spell hanging in the air, but it is fading fast."

Rachel snapped her fingers, "Of course, she must be in the shadow dimension. That place enhances all dark magic spells, and in such it would make her spells more powerful and easier to cast."

Blain nodded his head, "Correct, but it is also the best place to cast the ritual spell she is attempting to gather ingredients for. Still, if we want to get the last piece of Carmelita's soul back we will have to travel into that dimension."

Rachel shook her head, "That is impossible though. We would need the person who originally cast the portal spell to reform it."

Blain paused, turning away from the group, "Impossible no, as long as there is some trace of the portal in the air." With that, Blain slowly took a seat on the ground. He crossed his legs, sitting with his hands folded in front of his head, as if in prayer. He then quickly pulled them apart, and began pulling them in and out as he made different mystical symbols. After a few moments of that, Blain reached down, and with his finger, drew a circular symbol on the ground with three triangles on the outside and a star in the middle.

Blain then brought his hands back together, interlacing his fingers snapping his head up, his eyes glowing brightly. In the air in front of Blain, a red mist began to slowly come into view. The mist swirled, becoming thicker and thicker until it became a red disk. Then, with the sound of thunder cracking the mist exploded and became a gateway. Through the remaining red mist, Sly and the others could see a very dark, evil looking forest. In the center of the forest was a clearing, from which an evil, green glow poured up into the sky with trails of smoke, and a haunting voodoo chant.

Blain kept his eyes focused on the portal, but managed to say, "Go quickly, and stop Mz. Ruby. I have to remain here to sustain the portal."

Sly nodded his head, turning to the others as he said, "Come on, its time to put an end to this."

Bentley and Murray nodded their heads, and walked forward and through the portal. Sadie soon followed, the Texan in her starting to come as she cracked her knuckles and slithered into the portal. Rachel paused, looking at Blain before she followed Sadie. The last one through was Sly, who stopped and set a hand on Blain's shoulder as he said, "Thank you Blain."

Blain didn't move, his concentration on the portal as he said, "If you want to thank me, go and get Mz. Ruby. I can only sustain this portal for so long." Sly nodded, and darted into the portal, leaving Blain to sustain the red mist. Even though Blain did not follow, he could see everything that was happening through the vision of the portal.

Sly lead the group as they crept through the trees. Each tree was gnarled, bent, and didn't have a single leaf. The grey trunks moaned and groaned in a nonexistent wind. Sly looked around cautiously, getting the constant feeling that something was watching them. As the gang neared the center of the dark forest, they could hear chanting, moaning, and groaning.

Sly had the others stay back in the forest as he went ahead, moving to the edge of the tree line as he peered into the forest clearing. The ground had been charred black, and four great fires burned around the center of the clearing. The fires were a dark green, and around them danced skeletons and half rotted zombies as they chanted some strange voodoo incantation.

In the center of the clearing the Cajun crocodile, Mz. Ruby, stood before a large black cauldron. Her hands were gently twirling over it, the contents of the cauldron flashing and bubbling in response. Mz. Ruby's zombie servants, her voodoo children, kept bring bottles of liquids and other ingredients up to the cauldron before dropping them in. The zombies were getting their ingredients from a table on the far side of the forest, but as Sly looked over it he didn't see anything that resembled a clock.

Sly crept along the line of trees, staying hidden from Mz. Ruby as he tried to see where Carmelita's Clock of Time was. Sly was about a quarter of the way around the clearing when the voodoo chanting suddenly stopped, and the forest fell silent. Sly quickly looked out in the clearing, and watched as Mz. Ruby reached down and lifted something off of her neck. It was a golden chain, on which hung a small pocket watch. Sly froze, Carmelita's Clock of Time.

Mz. Ruby looked around, smiling as she boasted, "Well my voodoo children, the time is almost right. Soon, no force on earth will be able to stand up against my magic. The whole world shall fall under my power, and our loving family will grow, and grow, and grow."

Ms. Ruby laughed, as she turned away from the cauldron, "Now, all my potion needs is two clocks of life. One of the clocks we have comes from that pain in the rear cop, Carmelita Fox. Now, for this spell to work we needed a clock of life for someone who you would consider good, and a second one from someone evil. Originally, I was going to use Sly Cooper's clock, but he is far too honorable for his clock of life to work, blasted ringtail. I have, however, found another one far more corrupted."

Mz. Ruby paused, snapping her fingers. From the forest, a pair of zombies began to wheel forward a cart. On the cart was a large cage hanging by what looked like an old hangman's noose. Inside the cage, looking like she had been through a sandstorm in Egypt, was Neyla.

Neyla held tightly to the bars of her cage, swinging it back and forth as she shouted in her British accent, "Let me go you pile of scales."

Mz. Ruby smiled evilly as her voodoo children rolled Neyla's cage so it hung right above her cauldron, "I intend to let you go child, and you'll fall right into my pot. Then, the potion will strip away your clock of life, and I will be one step closer to having ultimate power. You can relate to that draw for power, can't you child. After all, you backstabbed Interpol, Sly Cooper, and even that pea sized Arpeggio for a power you lost in just thirty minutes."

Neyla glared at Mz. Ruby, but her glare soon faded as she hung her head. Sly watched in amazement. From where he was standing, it looked like Neyla actually regretted her actions. A tear fell from her eyes as Neyla said, "Maybe I deserve this. I have backstabbed so many, there is no one left who even care if I was dead. Bloody hell, most of them would probably celebrate."

Mz. Ruby laughed, "My, my, my. Do my Cajun ears deceive me or does it sound like you're sorry for what you have done."

Neyla looked up at Mz. Ruby, a strange fire bursting in her eyes, "When I was fused with the Clockwerk frame, all I could feel was hate. Now that I have been separated, that hate died away and I saw myself in a new light. That anger had been buildings since I met Sly Cooper in Paris, and the Clockwerk frame tapped into that anger and multiplied. Now, with my anger gone, I see just how much I had done for power, for immortality. After that I tried to go back to the Klaww gang, but no one would even open the door. Dimitri, Rajan, and the Contessa all turned me away. I couldn't even find John Bison, got himself frozen in ice again. I have been on the streets since then. That is until the rotting corpses you call your children kidnapped me."

Mz. Ruby smiled, gently patting the nearest zombie on the head, accidentally knocking its skull off, "They may be corpses, but there is no one more loyal, understanding, or obedient then a zombie. At least when you're the one that summoned them from the grave."

Mz. Ruby turned, walking towards the table where all of her ingredients laid spread out. She reached in amongst the vials, and pulled out a small one filled with a deep black mixture. A wide, toothy grin spread across Mz. Ruby's face as she spun the vial in her hand, the mixture inside turning slowly, "Well, my dear, soon you won't have to look at my voodoo children any more. Your soul will be shattered, and your clock of time will be the final piece of the puzzle needed to make me the voodoo empress of the world."

Mz. Ruby turned, holding the vial of Soul Shatter potion in her hand. Her smile, however, quickly turned into a look of shock and anger. The zombies that had rolled Neyla's cage over the pot had been knocked to the ground, and the cage was swinging gently, the door open, the pad lock lying on the ground, and Neyla no where to be seen.

In the distance, Sly could hear Mz. Ruby crying out in anger. He glanced back, and saw the light form the voodoo fires surge up. Running behind him, a confused look on her face, Neyla was asking, "Why did you save me?"

Sly looked forward, darting through the trees as he tried to get back to the gang, "Well, the main reason is if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to steal back Carmelita's clock of life, which is hanging on Mz. Ruby's neck."

Neyla lowered her head, but before she could get too depressed Sly added, "And I heard what you said to Mz. Ruby. I still don't trust you, but from the way you were talking I felt you deserved a second chance. Now, all we have to do is convince Bentley and Murray."

Neyla nodded her head, gulping in nerve as she remembered just how strong Murray was. She began to wonder if she had been safer back with Mz. Ruby. Within a few minutes, Sly found the others. At first, Bentley and Murray thought Sly had been running away from Neyla. Sly had to do some fast talking to convince Murray to not pummel Neyla into a pulp, but Bentley wouldn't hear a word of it. In the end, Sadie had to hold Bentley back until he had calmed down enough to hear what Sly was saying.

In the end, Bentley grumbled and said, "All right Sly, she can have one last chance, but what about Carmelita's Clock of Time?"

Sly turned, looking back into the forest towards the clearing, "Mz. Ruby has it around her neck, and I don't think I could get it off." Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. The tremor was so intense everyone, even the usually sure footed Sly was on the ground.

When the small earthquake stopped, Rachel stood up with narrowed eyes, "She didn't!"

Sly sat up, a little confused, "What is it Rachel?"

Rachel cursed under her breath, the mystical sword Crossroads appearing in her hand, "The fool just cast the ritual, but with one difference."

Bentley stood up, his curiosity and nerves peaking, "What are you talking about one thing different."

Rachel turned to face Bentley, a stern look on her face, "The spell usually calls for two clocks of time, but there is a second way to cast it. If the spell caster offers there soul, in its entirety, the ritual can still work. The disadvantage with that version is to survive Mz. Ruby must devour the soul of everyone on earth. She must kill the planet, and then she can reform it in her image."

Sly stood up, determination flashing in his eyes, "Is there any way to stop her?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yes. With the second version of the spell the caster gives up her soul, and then routes all her power through an object. If we can take that object away, we will severally weaken Mz. Ruby. Then, maybe, we can stop her."

Sly nodded, turning back to the others, "Sadie, I want you to go tell Blain what happened. Bentley, Murray, I want you to come with me and Rachel. It's time we made a purse out of the crocodile."

The gang nodded their heads, and began to move. Neyla watched as everyone began to leave, and then piped up, "What about me?"

Sly turned, and then motioned toward Sadie, "You should go with Sadie, Neyla. Blain might need some help." Neyla nodded her head, and then began to follow Sadie. Sly paused a second, looking back at Bentley who was glaring at him. Sly turned, acting as innocent as possible, "What?"

Bentley shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sly, I swear, sometimes you are just to trusting for your own good."

Sly smiled, leading the group towards the glow of the voodoo fires, "I don't trust Neyla, not yet anyway. I just feel she needed a second chance."

Bentley threw his arms into the air, "Well, that makes a whole lot of difference, doesn't."

Sly chuckled, "Trust me Bentley, I heard some true regret in Neyla's voice."

Bentley was about to continue the argument when Murray slapped his hand across Bentley's face, smiling up at Sly as he said, "Don't worry Sly, the Murray trusts your judgment."

Sly smiled, nodding his head, "Thanks Murray."

Rachel, who had been walking behind Murray, stuck her head out from behind the largest member of the Cooper Gang, "Not to sound bossy, but shouldn't we be concentrating on Mz. Ruby."

Bentley, Murray, and Sly agreed, letting the argument about Neyla fall onto the back burner as they neared the clearing. When Sly peered out from behind a tree, his jaw dropped. It looked like a tornado had gone through the clearing, the voodoo fires spread across the ground and nearby trees pulled out of the ground. In the center of the clearing stood Mz. Ruby, but something had happened to her.

The usual green scaled voodoo priestess had become as black as night, a dark mist coming off of her body and floating through the air. Her entire body and clothes seemed to be made of the dark mist. It was like she was there, but at the same time she was halfway gone.

After a few moments Sly saw Mz. Ruby slowly turn around, her eyes nothing more then blood red orbs that hung in the mist. She began to laugh, more and more mist starting flow off her body, "The world shall be mine, and I shall rule it for eternity." Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Rachel came out of hiding, and watched in horror as Mz. Ruby began to grow.

In a few minutes, Mz. Ruby was as big as a building, the top of her head at least 6 stories high. Still, the black mist seeped off her body and began to fill the clearing. As Sly and the others began to breathe the mist in, they began to get light headed. Rachel quickly realized what was going on. The mist was supposed to weaken there grip on reality, and allow Mz. Ruby to steal there souls. Still, she had already breathed in far too much mist. She couldn't counteract the spell. All she could do is contact Blain, and hope he could do something before it was too late.

Back at the entrance to the Shadow Dimension, Rachel and Neyla had just walked out of the portal and told Blain what was going on. Blain nodded his head, but quickly turned his head towards the portal as he heard something, as if a whisper on the wind. Blain stopped talking, his ears turning forward as he listened closely. Neyla and Sadie watched in confusion until Blain gasped, turning to them as he said, "We have a problem."

Sadie moved forward, looking back into the portal as she asked, "What is it?"

Blain glanced back at the van, staring at Carmelita's book of knowledge, "Mz. Ruby has released a black mist into the air, and it beginning to poison Sly and the others. If we don't hurry, there grip on reality will be weak enough Mz. Ruby will be able to steal their souls."

"What can we do?" Sadie asked as she looked over at Blain.

Blain looked back at Neyla, "There is a spell that can counter act the mist, and give Sly, Rachel, Bentley, and Murray a better chance against Mz. Ruby. Unfortunately, I would need someone's help, and I couldn't guarantee everything would turn out."

Neyla turned, a determined look in her eyes, "What ever you need, I'll do it. Sly saved me, and gave me a second chance I didn't deserve. It's time I earned it."

Blain nodded his head, "All right, there is one person who could go into the mist and not be affected."

"Who?"

Blain looked back at the Van, his eyes resting on a book, "Carmelita, a soul can not be stolen unless all the pieces of the same soul are present. If I create a temporary link between Neyla's clock of time and the four pieces of Carmelita's soul we do have, we might just have a chance."

Sadie looked over at Neyla, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Neyla nodded her head, "Like I said, it's time I earned my second chance."

Blain nodded his head, looking back at the van as he said, "All right Neyla, I need you to stand right between me and the portal. Sadie, bring me Carmelita's book." The two women nodded there heads, doing there respective duties. Sadie handed the book to Blain, who quickly flipped it open. He took a pen out of his pocket, and quickly began to scribble stuff on the open page. It was an incantation, and a very complicated one. At the same time, Blain began to say a completely different spell out loud.

Neyla felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt her eyes growing heavy, and she began to fall asleep. Before she knew it, Neyla had laid down on the ground and fallen into a deep sleep. Blain kept writing and speaking, his two spells working in perfect harmony. Inside the book, Carmelita could hear the strange chanting but didn't know what it meant. Suddenly, the world around her began to disappear and she felt like she was being taken somewhere.

In the real world, a chain of light began to branch out from Carmelita's book of knowledge. Around Bain, branching out to make a circle, were the other three pieces of Carmelita's soul. The unused chain of light reached Neyla, gently moving over to her heart before a resounding click filled the air. At that moment, Blain snapped the book shut, and while still sitting down began to call out.

_I summon the Forces of Nature, the Magic of Time_

_I summon the chaos from which the Universe was born_

_In a time of need, where the fate of friends and allies rest on a razors edge_

_Let me be a link between the world of the living and the realm of gods and angles._

_To hold back the tide of darkness, to save the hero's who face the evil_

_Please, I plead with the Magic of this world, the Underworld, and Heaven_

_Give this soul form, and the power to break the ritual that should not be said_

_Its name never whispered the ritual of the Apocalypse. _

Blain then paused, and time in the world began to slow down. In the Shadow Dimension, a lightning bolt cracked across the sky. Still, Blain waited and listened. A gentle breeze kicked up, and seemed to circle around him like a vortex. The bolt of lightning continued to race through the shadow dimension as a several others began to come from the hundreds of thunders storms around the world.

Blain then heard it, a silent whisper in his ear that said, "Your request has been granted." Then, with Sadie looking on in shock, Blain was struck by the hundreds of lightning bolts at once. The pieces of Carmelita's soul began to glow brightly, and in a flash of light Sadie became blinded. When her eyes finally recovered from the blinding light, she saw a Blain was still sitting on the ground, and Neyla was still in front of him.

Then, Sadie saw a third figure. It was a person dressed in long, white flowing robes. Sadie blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. Whoever it was looked as if she had a pair of great, white feathered wings sprouting out her back. Then, as the blinding light dimmed, Sadie let out a great gasp, her voice filled with surprise, "Carmelita?"


	24. One Chance, One Battle

Chapter 23

One Chance-One Battle

Sadie looked in awe as the light finally disappeared, and she looked over Carmelita. She looked like an angel dressed in robes that were as white as snow, and wings to match. Carmelita turned, looking at her self in confusion, "Sadie, what is going on?"

Blain grunted, sweat beginning to form on his brow, "The forces of nature, the magic of time, the chaos of the universe, and the magic of the three worlds have come together. I created a link between your soul and Neyla's, her clock of time supporting her own life and yours."

Carmelita turned, a little surprised to see how tired Blain looked, "Still, why am I here."

Blain's eyes slowly rose, locking on the portal in front of him, "Inside the Shadow Dimension Sly, Rachel, Bentley, and Murray have fallen to a dark mist. Mz. Ruby has become a Shadow Wraith, a being of pure evil that will steal the soles of everyone in the world if given the chance. You must go in there, and disperse the mist. Then, with the help of Sly and the others you must get your Clock of Time away from Mz. Ruby. After that, you will be able to summon a single lightning bolt. That bolt is a gift from heaven, and will stop Mz. Ruby. Still, you only have one. You must strike Mz. Ruby with it, otherwise she will be unstoppable."

Carmelita nodded her head, quickly turning. On instinct, the wings on her back spread out, and before Carmelita knew what happened she took off from the ground. She flew through the portal, and began to race across the sky where she could see Mz. Ruby towering over the treetops. Blain smiled, watching as Carmelita went to fight before he cringed in pain.

Blain looked back up at Neyla, smiling as she slept peacefully. She would come out of the spell well rested. He, however, would not be so lucky. He had cast a ritual meant to counteract the Gunthorang Frastas, the Ritual of the Apocalypse. His ritual, the summoning of heavens power, was to make someone an angel. Then, they would use the power given to them by the world, heaven, and the underworld to fight some great evil. Unfortunately, it put great strain on the body of the spell caster. Blain sighed, the pain all over his body slowly becoming stronger. He gave himself half an hour, tops, before his body would become so badly damaged that the second the spell ended he would die.

In the Shadow Dimension, Murray and Bentley had almost completely succumbed to the black mist, lying on the ground as if they were asleep. Rachel and Sly were both standing, but Rachel was swaying back and forth while Sly had dropped down to one knee. Sly looked over at his friends, and noticed a thin white mist beginning to come off their bodies. It was sifting through the black, moving towards Mz. Ruby. Was the mist their souls, Sly couldn't tell? His own vision was blurring, and he doubted he would be awake much longer.

Sly shook his head, trying to clear his head. No, he wouldn't let it end. He was Sly Cooper, a master thief that came from a long line of thieves. He had been the Cooper who took down the fiendish five, and earned his birth right, the Thievius Raccoonus. He had bested Clockwerk and Clock-La, and he had knocked the stuffing out of Mz. Ruby once before. He could do it again, couldn't he?

Sly was about to black out when he saw a large mass of white land on the ground in front of him. The black mist around him, Bentley, Murray, and Rachel quickly disappeared, and the four of them began to regain consciousness. Sly shook his head, his vision clearing as he looked at what stood before him. Was it an angel? Sly then saw the person's head, and recognized the long, deep blue, pony tail that reached down past her waist.

Sly stood up, shacking his head as he said, "Well, I always thought you were an angel."

Carmelita looked back, a serious look on her face, "Cut the flirty Chit-Chat Cooper, we have got work to do." Carmelita then smiled softly, turning her head forward, "Though, I would like to hear some of that chit-chat later, if you have time."

Sly smiled, walking up beside Carmelita, "I think I got a piece of dirt in my ear. Did I just hear you correctly?"

Carmelita nodded her head, and Sly just shook his, "Well, I suppose I could pencil you in to my schedule, but we'll get the details later. Right now, can I ask why you look like you should be in some heavenly chore."

Rachel came up behind Sly and Carmelita, a worried tone in her voice, "Blain did this, didn't he."

Carmelita turned, nodding her head, "Yes."

Rachel cursed under her breath, and then look up at the towering Mz. Ruby, "Did he tell you anything."

"Yes. He said that we need to get my Clock of Time away from Mz. Ruby, and then I'll have one chance to strike her with some lightning bolt."

Rachel nodded her head, her voice falling low as she whispered to herself, "That sounds about right, if I know the spell, but we must hurry." Rachel then looked back in the direction of the portal, and prayed that Blain would be alive when she got back. Still, she also knew that what Blain did was their only option, it had to be done.

Mz. Ruby looked down at Carmelita, her blood red eyes flashing with anger as she called out, "Who is this little white firefly that come to stop my voodoo magic."

Carmelita growled, her hand clenching into a fist as she said, "It's your worse nightmare you pile of pig vomit." Carmelita then looked back at Sly, who nodded his head in reassurance. Carmelita nodded her head in return, and then took flight. Sly watched Carmelita take flight for a few minutes before turning to Murray and Bentley, "All right you guys, its time we got what we came for." Sly quickly to hand out instructions. Thinking on the fly, what the master thief loved about his work.

A few minutes later everyone began to do their work. Sly whistled up at Carmelita, waving his hands. Carmelita swooped down, landing beside Sly as Rachel and Murray ran up to Mz. Ruby. Rachel made several symbols with her hands before slapping them down on the ground. The ground shook for a second before several rocks began to rise up and float above the dirt. Murray grabbed a rock, rearing back before throwing it up with great force. The rock smacked Mz. Ruby in the hand, and the Murray continued the barrage as Mz. Ruby tried to cover her face.

In the distance, while Rachel and Murray distracted Mz. Ruby, Bentley was loading a special device into his crossbow. With a gentle click the medieval weapon was ready, and Bentley began to take aim. Bentley squinted his eyes, locking on a small glint of gold against Mz. Ruby's neck. He waited, and at just the right moment the crossbow released its ammunition. The small round device flew through the air, and with aid of special air jets struck and latched onto Carmelita's clock of time.

Mz. Ruby finally had enough of being pelted with rocks, and reached out her great, black, grizzly handed to smack Murray and Rachel away. Rachel and Murray escaped in time, looking over at Bentley who gave them a simple nod. Murray gave Bentley a thumbs up, turning as he began to run around to Mz. Ruby's back side.

Up in the air, Carmelita was carrying Sly by his armpits. Sly looked up at Carmelita, flashing his most charming and smile as he said, "You ready to fry this crocodile."

Carmelita nodded her head, flying around the back side of Mz. Ruby's head before letting go of Sly. Sly fell, bringing his cane high above his head as he waited for just the right moment. Then, he slashed down and used his family heirloom to break the clasp of the metal chain that held Carmelita's clock of time around Mz. Ruby's neck. The chain began to slip, and Bentley quickly pressed a button on his crossbow. The small device that he had launched quickly hummed to life, jets of air coming out as it pulled the clock of time away from Mz. Ruby.

Sly continued to fall, but never hit the ground. With a gentle oomph he landed in Murray's outstretched arms, the brawn of the gang smiling as he said, "No fears citizen, the Murray is here."

Sly nodded, getting down from Murray's arms as he waved at Carmelita. Carmelita nodded her head in return, a smile blossoming on her face as she flew in front of Mz. Ruby. She felt a strange tingling in her hands, and soon little jolts of static electricity began to jump between her fingers.

Sly, Bentley, Rachel, and Murray watched in anticipation as a long, spear like, bolt of lightning formed in Carmelita's hands. Carmelita reared back, taking aim before she said, "This is for the night at the warehouse." Carmelita then lunged forward, and the bolt of lightning flew through the air. Mz. Ruby saw the bolt coming, and her eyes narrowed. It was aimed right at her chest, and she had not time to dodge it. On a last instinct Mz. Ruby took both of her hands, digging into her chest before pulling it apart. The bolt flew through the hole, and disappeared in the distance.

Carmelita, Sly, and the others were all in shock. She had missed, and that was her only chance. Back in the real world, Blain's eyes had widened to the size of golf balls. He then bit his lower lip, what did they do now. An idea then popped into Blain's idea. It might have been divine inspiration or something else, but it was there last hope.

Blain quickly began to cast a third spell, putting a very heavy strain on his body. Performing a temporary soul joining and the ritual of Arch Angles was bad enough, but adding a third could be considered suicide. Still, what choice did he have. Around Blain several flashes of light began to erupt as mystical swords began to appear. Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Half-Breed, Crossroads, and several other legendary swords began to appear.

The swords began to glow, each representing a force of nature. Blain began to chant, forcing just a bit more of his magic out, the last of his strength, and the legendary weapons began to circle around him at a very high speed. Blain sighed, "_Forging of power, strength in numbers, and the power of one. Let the weapons of legend become the fabled weapon."_

In a flash of light, Blain and the swords were gone. Sadie looked around, wondering what had happened when a thunder crack filled the air. From a single cloud in the sky a bolt of lighting lunged down, cutting through the air before lunging into the portal. The lightning arched back and forth, carving its line in the air. The bolt finally reached its destination, striking Carmelita in the back. Then, the bolt flowed through her and raced down towards the ground. Before anyone could react, the bolt hit Sly and a great white flash filled the air.

The next thing Sly knew, he was floating in the air beside Carmelita. He felt lighter then air, and when he looked down he saw he was dressed in white robes. Sly glanced at his back, and could only smile as he saw a pair of pure white dove wings. Carmelita looked over at Sly, smiling, "Well, aren't you Mr. Pretty-Pretty."

Sly rubbed the back of his head, but stopped when he suddenly felt a weight in his hand. He looked down, and saw a sword had appeared where his cane had been. It was pure white, and felt warm to the touch, as if alive. Carmelita also had a sword, and it was exactly like Sly's. They each looked at the sword, wondering what they should do until Sly heard something, like a voice on the wind, "_When lighting fails, let the duty fall to steel."_

Sly looked down at the sword, his face gaining a serious tone to it as he tightened his grip. He motioned towards Carmelita, and then the pair began to fly at Mz. Ruby. The voodoo priestess swatted at them like flies, but she wasn't able to hit them. The moment came, and Sly got in close to Mz. Ruby's heart and dug his sword into her flesh. Mz. Ruby screamed in pain as the sword broke into dust, and began to flow into her body. Carmelita soon followed, forcing her sword into Mz. Ruby's neck where it quickly disappeared.

Mz. Ruby howled in pain, vapor coming off her body as she returned to normal. Sly and Carmelita landed on the ground in front of the Cajun crocodile. Mz. Ruby looked up at the two people she hated most in the world, her eyes locking onto them with a terrible glare. Then, all of the sudden, Mz. Ruby grabbed her chest. She coughed a few time, and then fell over as still as a stone. Rachel, Bentley, and Murray walked up as Rachel said, "A body without a soul is nothing but a vegetable or a corpse. Come, its time we left this god-forsaken place."

Sly nodded his head, not noticing the white robes slowly disappearing form his body as he changed back to normal. Sly, however, quickly snapped his fingers as he remembered something. He turned to Bentley and asked, "Bentley, can I see that clock."

Bentley nodded his head, pulling out Carmelita's clock of time. Sly took it from his friend, giving Bentley a wink before turning to Carmelita. Bentley just rolled his eyes, it was never a good thing when Sly winked. Sly ignored Bentley's quiet grumbling, and said, "Here, I believe this is yours."

Carmelita looked down at the small pocket watched, gently reaching out before touching it with the tip of her finger. Suddenly, the clock broke into thousands of tiny pieces and began to flow into Carmelita's body. Rachel smiled, "A soul completed quickly seeks out its body."

Sly bowed a bit, taking Carmelita's hand in his before giving it a gentle kiss, "We'll come visit you in the hospital as soon as we get back."

Carmelita smiled, leaning over to Sly before planting a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be waiting for you ringtail."

With that, Carmelita slowly disappeared and turned into a sphere of light that quickly flew towards the entrance to the dark dimension. Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Rachel moved out of the dark dimension a few minutes later. Waiting to greet them was Sadie and Neyla. Neyla physically looked as if she had aged a few years since the last time Sly had seen her.

Sadie slithered forward, a very thankful tone in her voice, "Thank heaven, your all safe."

Sly nodded his head, but looked around as he asked, "Where is Blain?"

Sadie fell silent, and looked back at where the panther mystic had once been sitting, "He just disappeared. We don't really know what happened to him."

Sly stared at the spot where Blain had once sat, and began to wonder what had happened to Blain. It was because of him Sly had been able to save Carmelita. He had given Sly that chance. The only question, what else had Blain given up so Sly and Carmelita could defeat Mz. Ruby.

The gang piled into the team van a few minutes later, their destination Paris, France. The flight was spent in silence. Sly was anxious to see Carmelita again, but still a little worried about Blain. Bentley was just happy to have the whole business over with and Murray was, well, acting like Murray. Sadie had said good-bye to the gang, catching a flight back to Texas. Neyla sat in silence, just happy she had been given a second chance with the Cooper Gang. Rachel, however, had a very solemn, her eyes fixed on the clouds outside her window as if searching for something.

The plane landed in the Paris International Airport around noon, and the gang quickly made there way toward the hospital. Sly practically leapt out of the car, dressed in a very simple yet effective disguise, at least that's what Bentley said. Sly moved quickly through the hospital, remembering exactly where Carmelita's room was.

Sly moved into the door, and smiled as he saw his favorite Interpol inspector sitting up in her bed, watching the TV. Carmelita turned, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the stranger at her door for a few moments. Carmelita then smiled, putting two and two together, "Well, I guess you are a man of your word, ringtail."

Sly breathed a sigh of relief, stepping into the room. He grabbed a nearby chair, pulling it up beside the bed as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Carmelita stretched, stifling a yawn, "Wonderful actually, since all my body has been doing since this started is sleep. I tell you, I haven't felt this well rested in years."

Sly nodded his head, "That's good to hear." Carmelita and Sly talked for a few minutes before Bentley, Murray, Neyla, and Rachel stepped into the room. Carmelita smiled at them, thankful to see they were all right.

Carmelita, however, soon noticed someone was missing, "Where is Blain."

Sly shrugged his shoulders, "We don't really know, he just disappeared."

Rachel bit her lip, turning away from Sly and the others, "That is not entirely true."

Sly turned, a bit of worry filtering into his voice, "What do you mean Rachel?"

Rachel fell silent, hanging her head as she faced the wall of the hospital room, "When Blain made Carmelita into an angle, he put a heavy strain on his magic and his physical body. That alone would have been enough to kill him in about thirty minutes. Then, when Carmelita missed, he had to put an even greater strain on his body. He had to summon mystical swords, every one he could manage, and then fuse them together into the two swords you and Carmelita used to defeat Mz. Ruby. No mystic in the world can handle all those spells at once. Their magic starts to rage out of control, slowly changing the mystic himself into magic."

Rachel paused, tears starting to run down her face as she turned to face the others, "Simply, Blain pushed himself too far. He became a part of the spell, his body, mind, and soul becoming more fuel for the fire. He gave up his life so you two could defeat Mz. Ruby, and save the world from a terrible fate."

Sly, Bentley, Murray, Neyla, and Carmelita were in shock. Bentley was shaking his head, his mind trying to figure out a reason, any reason, that Rachel could be wrong. Murray flopped down in a nearby chair, almost breaking the poor thing. Sly had turned to Carmelita, and both were staring at the other in shock.

Neyla, however, was taking it the worst. Blain could have easily bound her soul, her life to the spell and save his own. He deserved to live far more then she did, but he probably didn't even consider such an action. Neyla sunk to the floor, her legs giving out beneath her before she began to pound the floor with a fist, cursing Blain. Why did he have to be so courageous and honorable, why didn't he just use her in his place.

Rachel looked across the room, her own tears starting to flow more freely. In that room she saw a group of people whose lives had been touched by Blain, and who had touched his life in return. She, however, just wished she could have a chance to tell him what was in her heart. Now that Blain was gone, it was easy for Rachel to admit it. She had loved the panther, the Shadow Walker she was supposed to hate. She had fallen in love with him.

The group was silent for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. Then, all of the sudden, there was a gentle knock on the door. The door then slowly swung open, a familiar voice saying, "I hope I haven't missed anything."

The gang looked up, and saw a panther dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt step into the door. The gang's face brightened up, but before anyone could say anything Rachel had rushed forward, wrapped her arms around the panther's neck, and pressed her lips against his.

Blain blinked a few times, but let the kiss linger for a few minutes before he pulled his head away from Rachel's, "It's nice to know I was missed."

Rachel shook her head, holding tightly to Blain, "You should be dead."

Blain rubbed the back of his head, "Really, why is that."

Bentley stepped forward, looking over Blain as if searching for something that shouldn't be there, "Rachel told us that casting three powerful spells would put to much strain on your body, and you would basically become magical energy for your final spell."

"Well, I must say Rachel knows her stuff. I did have to become magic to help power the last spell."

Murray scratched his head, "Then, wait, how can you be standing here."

Blain smiled, walking past Rachel before bending down to Neyla, who was still sitting on the floor. He gentle raised a hand, pointing towards Neyla's heart. A small sphere slowly rose out of Neyla's chest, glowing as it moved over the Blain's hand. Blain stood up straight, letting the sphere of light disappear to reveal a small pocket watch.

Blain then moved over the Murray, snapping his fingers as another small sphere rose out of Murray's chest. This sphere disappeared, and left a small statue with a person sitting crossed legged in meditation. Blain pulled a sphere from Bentley, Sly, and Carmelita as well. From Bentley the sphere revealed a book, Sly's sphere contained a diamond, and Carmelita's had held a medallion.

Blain then turned to Rachel, stepping up to her as a sixth sphere slowly rose out of her chest. The sphere slowly died away, and left a single small glowing speck. Blain grabbed the speck out of the air, holding it up as he said, "The spark of life hidden inside every clock of time."

Blain gently opened the pocket watch, and dropped the small grain of light into it. The clock began to glow, as well as all the other items Blain held. The objects then broke apart, flowing together into a white mist that hung in the air. The mist then slowly settled into Blain's body, and disappeared.

The gang was in awe as Blain smiled at them, "With my last shred of magic, I cast one final spell. A piece of my soul went to those who had formed the strongest bond with me. Bonds of friendship, bonds of love, even a bond forged of magic. So basically, I entrusted each of you with a piece of my soul, and I couldn't have chosen anyone better to carry my life with them."

**Paris, France**

**Residence of Jefferson Smith, Smuggler and Extortionist**

**No evidence available in case**

**12:47 A.M **

**Three months after Carmelita was released from the hospital**

Sly Cooper, master thief, crept through the darkened halls of Jefferson Smith's large manor. He looked around, easily avoiding security beams and spot lights as he made his way to the heart of the manor. Sly then heard footsteps down a nearby hall, and froze as he listened. He then smiled, moving into the junction of the two halls as he said, "You're ahead of schedule."

A tale fox women walked down the hall. She was dressed in long black jeans, soft soul boots that were tied up to her knees, her usual black halter top and a black jacket over top. Over top of her eyes was a thin black strip meant to hide her identity, and her long dark blue hair was pulled back in its usual pony tail.

Carmelita smiled, walking up beside Sly, "I finished my part of the heist, and I thought I would come help you." Sly shook his head, but gently leaned over and placed a kiss on Carmelita's cheek. A month after Carmelita recovered from having her soul shattered she left Interpol to join up with the Cooper Gang. As of yet, everyone just thought she had quit and gone back home to Spain. They didn't know how wrong they were.

It had been hard at first for Carmelita to work on the wrong side of the law, but Sly, Murray, and Bentley had all helped her ease into a life of honorable crime, as they called it. Blain, Rachel, and Neyla had taken there leave a week after Carmelita was back at work, saying they needed some time to find their paths in life after such a wild adventure.

Sly and Carmelita continued to creep toward the manor's library, where a very special artifact was being kept. It was a painting of an ancient Chinese dragon, but it had been done in European style. It was a truly one of a kind piece, and worth a huge chunk of money on Thief Net. Besides, Jefferson Smith had stolen the painting from the tomb of a Chinese emperor along with several other artifacts. He had sold all the others, but kept the painting because he liked it, and it was the most valuable thing that had been in the tomb.

Sly and Carmelita avoided a few more security systems, and soon found themselves in Smith's library. Sly looked up above a now cold and silent fire place, expecting to see a large tapestry. Instead, the wall was bear. Sly raised an eyebrow, looking around when he heard someone say, "You up for a little friendly competition Sly?"

Sly and Carmelita turned to see Rachel and Blain standing in the far corner of the room. Both were dressed in long, black, flowing robes that made it easy for them to disappear into a puff of smoke. Sly turned, smiling as he waved, "Hey, it's been a while. What have you two been up to?"

Blain and Rachel walked forward as Blain said, "Well, the biggest piece of news is waiting in your mailbox. Other than that, Rachel and I have started a new group."

Sly and Carmelita glanced at each other, and then Carmelita asked, "What kind of group?"

Blain and Rachel just smiled, walking silently out of the room. Suddenly, Sly Binocucom began to ring. He quickly picked it up, raising the device to his face as he said, "Guess who we just saw Bentley."

In his usual nasally voice, Bentley replied, "Blain and Rachel."

Sly lowered the binocucom a second, a little surprised before he said, "How did you know."

Bentley grumbled a bit, practically shouting in Sly's ear, "How do I know, take a guess. Neyla just came darting by the van with Cye, the wolf guy from Russia, and they were carrying the painting you two were supposed to steal."

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other before both quickly turned and darted out of the room after Blain and Rachel. However, the two mystics were no where to be found. All Sly and Carmelita could find was a small card near the entrance. The card was setting open like a birthday card, and on the inside was a diagram. It was a circular design, a whip making up the circle itself while a pair of swords formed an X shape inside the whip. Finally, two claw marks were on the left and right side of the X, three long nail marks on each side.

Sly and Carmelita stared at the card for a few second before they heard footsteps behind them. Sly turned to see Cye, the wolf that had been cursed by Johannes, walking towards them with the painting held above his head. Cye set the painting down against the wall, waving at Sly and Carmelita a second before literally disappearing into thin air.

When Murray got into the manor to get the painting, he found a note on the back. It read, "_The first surprise of the night you have just enjoyed. After running around with your gang for so long, some of us got a taste of thievery, and liked it. So, keep a look out for us in the news, because it's high time the Cooper Gang had some good, friendly business rivals, and associates should either one of us want to try a particularly hard heist._

_Your Friends,_

_Blain, Rachel, Neyla, and Cye_

_The Mystic X Gang_

Bentley was in an uproar, but Sly, Carmelita, and Murray could only laugh. Sly was still smiling when the gang got back to the old opera house that served as their home base. He wondered what kind of fun it would be to have another gang working against them. Surly it would be as much fun as Carmelita chasing his ringed tail across rooftops.

As Bentley sat down at his computer chair, grumbling as he worked on selling the painting on ThiefNet Murray went to the kitchen to make a snake. Carmelita took a seat on chair, relaxing after spending so much time running in-between security points for Bentley. Sly mindlessly slipped out to the front of the opera house, and grabbed the gang's mail. Nine times out of ten it was just junk mail. Still, on a rare occasion, there was something worth looking at in the mail box of the supposedly abandoned theater.

Sly flipped mindlessly through the eight envelopes. The first was a credit card offer, second was a credit card offer, the third was a bank loan ad, the fourth was something in a plain white envelope addressed to him, the fifth was another credit card offer, the sixth was refinancing your mortgage annoyance, the seventh was a free edition of some magazine, and the eighth was a advertisement for a shoe stores grand opening.

Sly sighed, about to throw the mail down in the usual garbage when he flipped through it a second time and grabbed the plain white envelope that was addressed to him. He turned it over, three stamps and no return address. Sly cautiously opened the envelope, afraid someone was trying to poison him or something. Still, when nothing came out of the envelope Sly slowly reached in and pulled out what looked like a greetings card. The front had golden lettering against a black background, and read, ", and the eighth was an advertisement for a shoe stores grand opening.

Sly sighed, about to throw the mail down in the usual garbage when he flipped through it a second time and grabbed the plain white envelope that was addressed to him. He turned it over, three stamps and no return address. Sly cautiously opened the envelope, afraid someone was trying to poison him or something. Still, when nothing came out of the envelope Sly slowly reached in and pulled out what looked like a greetings card. The front had golden lettering against a black background, and read, "_You are cordially invited."_

Sly stared at the card for several moments, raising an eyebrow before he gently opened it and read the inside. When he finished, Sly slowly smiled as he walked back up to the gang's living room inside the theaters old dormitories. Bentley looked up at Sly and asked, "What do you have their Sly?"

Sly smiled, gently handing the card to Bentley. Bentley looked at the front of the card, and then gently opened it. Murray came in from the kitchen, a half eaten sandwich in his hand, "What's it say Bentley."

Bentley shook his head once, rubbing his eyes before he read aloud, "Well, the front said that we were cordially invited, and the inside says:

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Blain Shadow Walker_

_And_

_Rachel Leo Blitz_

_On August 14th at 5:00P.M._

_Reception will follow_

_Music and Food Provided_

_Disguises will be allowed_

_Please call ASAP with response_

Bentley finished reading, and everyone in the room was silent, and smiling. Sly finally broke the silence, whistling as he said, "Well, a new gang and a new pair of fiancés. Things are going to get interesting around here in the next few months."

The End

Author Note: The story comes to an end, but it is not only a time of sadness. This is a time for joy, because as of July 31st, 2006, this story is the greatest accomplishment I have ever had on The number of reviews is in the triple digits, their are over 87,000 words, and I ahve never had such wonderful comments from my readers. Thank you all, and just because I know its true.

**SLY COOPER STEALS THE SHOW IN ANY CONTEST.**


End file.
